Stepsisters: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: We all know Andi, Bill and Tom's best friend. But what Happends when the boys of TH meet Andi's new stepsisters, will they get the girls? Will hearts be broken? But hilarity will ensue, that much is sure.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! new fiction.  
this one was written by both Hannah and Emily.  
:D  
REVIEW!___  
___________________________________________________________________**

Bill and Tom Kaulitz had just gotten home from a long European tour.  
Tom was currently sitting on the couch staring off into space; Bill sat next to him, watching as he did nothing.

"I think I am gonna call Andi." Bill said, he was always on the phone.

"Okay…tell him I said hi." Tom said.

Bill smiled at his mother who was standing in the doorway watching her boys and flipped opened his sidekick.

Bill hit speed dial and waited.

The phone rang and picked up.  
There was the sound of a loud TV in the back ground and some yelling.

"Nena's Pizzeria! Can I offer you a Sammy Deluxe special? Light cheese and extra pepper for twice the price?" a female voice asked very fast.

"Is – " Bill started but was cut off.

"OR! WE HAVE CHICKEN WINGS! WITH EXTRA BBQ SAUCE!" She laughed giddily.

"_Hannah! Wer ist es?" _Bill heard Andi's voice call in the background.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T ASKED YET! GOD ANDREAS! I HAVEN'T EVEN FINNISHED TELLING THE DUDE OUR SPECIALS!" she yelled back…in English. "ANY WAY! OR WE HAVE HOT DOGS – YEAH! HOT DOGS! I MEAN HOW WEIRD IS THAT AT A PIZZA PLACE? FOR OUR PIZZA'S THE TOPPINGS INCLUDE AND ARE NOT LIMITED TO – ANCHOVIES, PEPPEROINI, FISH STICKS – WHATEVER THAT GERMAN….SOUR KROUT! THAT'S THE NAME OF THAT STUFF! ONIONS, GEORG LISTINGS UNDERHOSEN. … Which are hunkly delicious. But not as tasty as Bill's black ones. Yuumm…..now we don't normally serve cheese…but if you're cute we can add some in – "

Bill was laughing silently.

" –_ HAM!_ ALMONDS, CAJON PAWN, BABY LEEKS – "

"Eww…" Bill said.

"I know right…Oh my god I am turning into my sister…" He could hear the fear in her voice.  
"ANY WAY! SINCE YOU SOUND_ REALLLLYYYY_ HOT I WILL THROW IN SOME CHEESE, WE HAVE BLUE CHEESE, BRIE, CAMEBERT, CHEDAR, COLBY, FETA, GOAT CHEEESE, GORGONZOLA, LIMBURGUER, MANCHEGO, MONTEREY JACK, MOZZARELLA, MUENSTER, PARMESAN, PORT DE SALUT – and might I add these are all in Alphabetical order – PROVOLONE, RICOTA, ROMANO, rooqu-roque-fort…how ever you say that – SMOKED GOUDA –"

Bill was half way do hysterics.  
This girl was funny.

"_Oh mein Gott, was der heutige Stand?"_ Bill heard Andreas in the back ground.

"Wir sprechen nicht Deutsch." The girl on the other line said " – GERMAN CHEESES! BAVARIA BLU, CAMBOZOLA, HARZER CHEESE, HANDKASE, HIRTENKASE, LIMBURGUR CHEESE, ROM –"

"WHAT IS THE FREAKING DATE?" Bill heard Andi yell.

"It's the twenty third." A soft spoken voice said in the background.

"GIB MIR DAS TELEFON SIE FUCKING AMERICAN NUISANCE EINES TEUFEL KIND." Bill heard Andreas roar.

"I have no clue what you said it had the word Fucking and telephone in it so I have a feeling you  
"Even though I cussed at me and said to give you the phone! WHICH I WILL NOT DO BECAUSE THE GUY ON THE OTHER LINE AND I ARE HAVING A FANTSTIC CONVERSATION – aren't we?"

"Yes. We are." Bill laughed.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Andreas roared.

"ON BEHALF OF MY FALLEN BROTHERS THAT WERE KILLED BY GERMAN ASSHOLES LIKE YOU DURING WORLD WAR TWO, I CAN TRUTHFULLY SAY…._NNNNNEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVERRRRRRRR!"_ the girl screamed.

There was the sound of running and some sort of crash.  
Tom was looking at Bill with a confused look as he bent over at the middle, laughing.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE TWAT OR I WILL TEAR APART YOUR JOAN JETT PILLOW!" Andreas yelled.

There was a gasping sound. "_YOU WOULD NEVER!"_

"I WOULD! TRY ME!"

"YOU PERVERT! YOU GRABBED MY ASS! EMILY! HELP A SISTER OUT HERE?"

"I won't. You're the one that was being a spaz." The soft spoken voice said.

"FAT LOT OF GOOD YOU ARE – OWW! YOU BASTARD! _YOU BIT ME_!"

"Hello?" Andrea's breathless voice asked.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE BACK YOU GIRLY MAN BITCH!" the girl scrammed.

"Hi...It's Bill." He stated.

"Yeah I know. Hold on."

There was a crash and the sound of running, and then a door slamming.

"What the hell was that?" Bill asked laughing.

"My stepsister."

________________________________________

**To be continued.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!  
new chapters!  
woot woot!  
make sure to review!  
:D  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bill walked up to Andreas's door and turned the knob pushing the door open, it was normal for them to just walk into each others houses, a shout came from the other side of the door.

"You nearly hit me in the face." Andreas growled as the door was wrenched open.

"Sorry." Bill laughed.

Tom chuckled at Andreas's expression. He looked really angry and surprised. He was practically wheezing.

"Jumpy Andreas?" Tom asked laughing.

"You would be too if you had to live with Hannah." He muttered.

"Hannah?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. Remember my Dad married that American chick." He said.

"Now I remember…we met the lady. She seemed nice." Bill said gently.

"She's okay. It's the brats she brought with her." Andreas scowled.

"How old are they?" Bill asked.

"Sixteen-almost-seventeen."

"Hannah." Tom asked licking his lip ring and wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's totally not your type. I think Emily is more your type, not that I want you to hook up with my step sister." Andreas shrugged with a laugh.

"Well I will just have to see for myself." Tom said, they walked into the cozy living room. Junk was spread out all over the place.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about Hannah. I think Emily is_ relatively_ safe." Andreas laughed as he led them upstairs to his bedroom.

"Which one did I talk to?" Bill asked.

"That was Hannah." Andreas laughed and muttered something under his breath something about bloody Americans.

"She sounds crazy." Tom said.

"She's funny." Bill snorted. "Where are they?"

"They're upstairs." Andreas said walking up the steps.

"HANNAH! YOU CHEATER!" They heard shouts.

"I DID NOT CHEAT! I JUST TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION!"

"YOU COVERED MY EYES!"

"Fine I cheated. You need to stop being so passive cheat back!" They saw a brunette girl say as she jabbed a redhead in the side as they rounded the corner.  
There was a little game room off to the side.

It had warm cream walls.  
Soft couches and a pool table.

Soft lights light the room.

Outside the twilight could be seen through the window.

"Owww." The redhead whined.

"Fight back." The brunette taunted.

"Shut up Hannah." The redhead sneered.

"Oh someone's grumpy." Hannah retorted.

"I am not." The redhead grumbled.

"Emily stop being so moody." Hannah sighed. "God what are you on the rag?"

"Well sorry I am not the dirty cheater here." Emily groaned.

"I am not dirty I just took a shower." Hannah said defensively as she licked a purple sucker obscenely for a moment.

"Haha very funny I am going to get some pepsi." Emily said standing up.  
They were both sitting on the ground playing some sort of board game.

"Get me one too." Hannah demanded.

"Lazy lard." Emily sighed but walked out anyways.

As usual not paying attention to where she was going she ran smack dab into the group of boys that were watching from the doorway.

"Oh hey Andi. Who are your little friends?" She laughed, behind her Hannah leaned over to get a better look at them, when she saw them her eyebrows shot up.

"This is Tom and Bill." Andreas sighed.

"Oh well nice to meet you, I'm Emily by the way." Emily smiled. Her eyebrows were also raised.

Tom smiled back, fiddling with his lip ring. Andi was exactly right. Emily was definitely his type. Hell she was his fantasy.

She was wearing short denim shorts and a teal colored tank top with a silver locket around her neck. She had long wavy red hair and pretty blue eyes, and not to mention a kicking body. She was shorter than him, but just tall enough she could kiss him without straining herself. She was pale but covered in cute freckles. And she had curves to die for.

"Nice to meet you Emily." Tom said after a moment of silence.

She smirked and walked past them swaying her hips rhythmically. Tom couldn't help but turn and stare.

"Oww!" He yelped as he felt a sharp blow in between his shoulder blades.

"Hey I'm a guy too and she's pretty but that's my stepsister." Andreas shrugged as Tom rubbed his back.

"Sexy hexy." Tom laughed.

"_Sexy sexy._" Bill gasped as he saw the second girl, Hannah, approaching them.

Her green eyes sparkled with a humorous light, the dark Smokey shadow seemingly intensifying them.  
Her face was soft and rather pale.  
She didn't have the same freckles that Emily had.  
And her nose was less snub.

She was about an inch shorter then Emily.  
And a thinner too.

It looked like he could rap his hands just about all the way around her waist.

Her legs were long and her hands were white and bony.

Her nails were painted black with white flowers in the corners.  
Her hair fell in dark brown chucks to her chin and a thin little lip ring was in the corner of her mouth.

She had a mysterious quality about her.  
Like she knew more then she was letting on.

Hannah had on a pair of dark jeans and a black Rolling Stones tee-shirt.  
Bill felt the air leave his chest when he saw her.

"Hello." Hannah said smiling.

"Hello." Bill said rather dumbfounded.

"Your last name please?" Hannah asked with a sweet smile.

"What?" Tom asked confused.

"I need your last name to give you your pizza." Hannah smiled.

"Kaulitz." Bill laughed.

"I'm sorry we don't have a pizza for you. We have a pizza for a Mr. Guylinerlicious." Hannah giggled. "Any way that would be you?"

"Hannah." Andreas chided.

"Okay sorry I scared the electricians." Hannah said.

"They aren't electricians." Andreas said crossly.

"Well they couldn't possibly be your friends. You're too _mean _to have friends." Hannah laughed.

"Yes they are my friends. And I'm surprised you have any." Andreas laughed.

"Well you know Emily is my best friend." Hannah said.

"She's your twin." Andreas said.

"Wait they're twins?" Tom asked baffled.

"Fraternal obviously. But yeah they're twins. They're twice the trouble. Emily isn't too bad but Hannah can get her going." Andreas sighed.

"Too bad you're their step brother or I would've hooked up with one of them by now." Tom smirked.

"Tom stop being a pig." Andreas laughed smacking him in the arm.

"Yeah Tom! stop being a schwein!" Hannah gasped, "I spoke German!" Hannah shouted spinning around.

"Yeah now if only you would learn enough to understand me." Andreas groaned.

"Oh step brother you know even if I _could_ understand I still wouldn't _listen."_ Hannah laughed there was a twinkle in her eye that said she was hiding something, or that she knew something Andi didn't.

"Well it was worth a try." He sighed.

"Soda anyone?" Emily chirped from behind them.

"Yes please." Bill said politely taking a soda.

Andi snatched one and opened it taking a big gulp and belching loudly.

"Gross Andi!" Emily and Hannah shouted at the same time.

"Oh get over it." Andi snapped.

"Now who's the cranky one?" Emily sighed.

"Fuck off." Andi snapped.

"Ohhh hostile are we." Hannah jabbed.

"Can we hang out with you guys?" Bill asked looking the girls up and down, they seemed to be smirking at each other.

"I don't see why not." Hannah smirked.  
Bill was still staring at her.

Andi moaned.

"What?" Tom asked.

"He doesn't like us." Hannah said with the air of one who knew all.

Andi opened his mouth to say something.

"It's the little sister complex. He doesn't want to hang out with us fascinating girls – " Hannah started.

"You know. I can be quite entertaining when I want to be." Tom smirked.

"So can I…that don't mean that you are going to be 'entertained' any time soon." Emily commented, crossing her arms.

In the background Hannah let out a snort. "She's a prude." Hannah said.

"You're a Tease." Emily said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes I am. I also like to whip my men into submission." Hannah smirked, nodding.

"Sounds kinky." Tom said.

Andi rolled his eyes and dragged Tom and Bill out of the room by their elbows.  
They looked back at the girls who were waving at them good naturedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, and if you find any mistakes,  
please tell us!  
we'll fix it right away.  
review!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bill rolled his eyes at Tom but entered Andi's bedroom.

It was dark and very messy.

"How was tour?" Andi asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Okay. Worked our asses off." Tom said.

"Yeah. You both are work-a-holics."

"Thanks." Bill said as he turned on the TV.

Tom sat down to Andi's drum set that was squeezed into the small room and played a little beat.

"Aren't you glad Gustav is the drummer?" Bill asked.

"Shut up Bill." Tom said banging some more.

"Where are your parents?" Bill asked.

"My _Dad." _He said stressing the word. "Is with his wife at dinner."

"What you don't like her?" Tom asked as he stopped pounding the drums.

"I like Laura enough I guess. But I don't know. Its like – Its like dad's trying to replace mom." Andi said as he flopped back down on the bed.

"Uhh…Andi. _He is trying to replace your mom."_ Tom said.

Bill rolled his eyes at his brother's bluntness.

"I know it hurt when your mom left –" Bill started.

"She didn't leave." Andreas said.

Bill and Tom raised their eyebrows.

"She abandoned us." Andreas said spitefully, giving in. "It's just so weird."

"We know. It's gonna be weird for a while. We were the same way with Gordon. But now, he's more like a dad then our real dad is." Bill said.

"I don't know. It's just UGH! Why can't things be like they were when we were kids? Just dad and me. We were okay."

"Have you ever thought that maybe Hannah and Emily are feeling the same way? Them being twins and only children it must be a huge shock to now have a big brother, Their lives used to revolve around each other and now you and a dad are thrown into the mix." Bill said.

" I – They – "

"Never thought of that did you?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"No." Andreas said guilty.

That sat in silence for a while.

"ARRRRRRRUGH!" Andi screamed.  
Tom nor Bill jumped at the noise, they seemed to have expected it.

"Can I just be alone for a while? You guys know where the game room is and you certainly never have trouble finding the kitchen. I just need some space right now."

Andreas sighed.

"An – " Tom started.

"Yeah of course." Bill intervened jabbing his brother in the side.

They walked out of the room and Bill gave Tom a disapproving look.

"You need to give him his space." Bill hissed.

"Well he needs to get over it. If he keeps moping around it's not gonna do him any good." Tom seethed.

"Whatever. What do you want to do?" Bill asked starting to pace around.

"I think we should go spy on the girls." Tom snickered.

"I'm not sure." Bill said hesitantly.

"Come on it'll be fun. And I know you like Hannah. Don't you wanna find out more?"

Tom lured him in.

"Yeah I guess lets go." Bill huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, review!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

The boys stalked around the house quietly until they heard boisterous laughing from one of the rooms down the east hall.

"That's them." Tom laughed.

They approached the door to find it was slightly cracked and they both kneeled nudging the door a bit and looking in.

Tom's jaw practically hit the floor at the sight of the two girls. They were both in only their bras and panties. Bill was also quite flabbergasted although not as much as Tom.

_"_Wow. About C cup _and they're so round_." Tom said staring at Emily's chest.

"Tom stop being a pervert. I thought you said we wanted to find out more about them." Bill chided.

"Well yeah. We start with anatomy." Tom laughed. Bill jabbed him in the side and he yelped a bit.

"Don't do that you idiot! They are gonna hear us." Tom hissed.

_"Okay okay sorry."_ Bill whispered.

"So what did you think of the _electricians?"_ Hannah asked with a giddy laugh.

"They both seem friendly enough." Emily replied.  
A CD played some sort of fast beat, blues, pop, folk sounding music.  
_  
"Tired, of making reservations at our favorite rest-a-rount for just momma and Meeeeee….BABY BE BACK SOON!"_ The male singer sang, he had a soft sort of voice.

"Oh come on there is more to it than that! Give me the deets!" Hannah shouted.

"Shut up." Emily hissed as she messed up the nail she was painting practically painting her whole finger.

"Now how I am supposed to get this off?" Emily whined.

"I'm sure Tom could suck it off for you." Hannah smirked.

"You are so dirty!" Emily shouted smacking Hannah on the thigh.

"And_ finally_ she fights back. However meek it is a noticeable change in this rare primates behavior." Hannah said with an Australian accent.

"Very funny." Emily sneered.

"Come on tell me and I will tell you." Hannah whined.

"Fine but I swear if you tease me." Emily said gritting her teeth.

"I won't." Hannah said a little too quickly. However Emily didn't care, she just wanted to spill her guts.

"Well Bill seems nice but not my type although you seem to have the hots for him. But I am sure we will have time for that later." Emily started.

"Go on then." Hannah said impatiently.

"Well Tom is as I am sure you noticed_ freaking gorgeous_. And he seems really confident even cocky, I know most girls don't like that but I for some reason find that undeniably sexy." Emily sighed dreamily.

"Yes…I know all this… go on." Hannah pushed.

"Well that lip ring. I couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like to kiss him. And he just oozes sex appeal to me honestly, he probably has a hot body, but no one could tell through those baggy clothes." Emily laughed.

"Yeah well Andreas has a pool." Hannah smirked.

"Hannah. You and your ideas." Emily laughed.

"It's totally legitimate!" Hannah defended her plan.

"Yeah but you forgot one thing. I hate to swim." Emily groaned.

"And this is when I start to think we are not really twins." Hannah sighed.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Emily mumbled.

"We are going swimming whether you like it or not." Hannah threatened.

"Yeah sure whatever. I'm not saying I will be happy." Emily moaned.

"Good." Hannah chirped.

"Well now you have to tell me. What do you think of Bill?" Emily asked with a devilish grin.

Hannah put her hand over her neck in the international sign of choking before she put a hand to her forehead and 'fainting' on the large bed dramatically.

"I am assuming that that's a good thing?" Emily asked as she painted her middle finger.

_"OH MY GOD YES! OH! HE'S SOOO FREAKING HOT."_ Hannah screamed in a whisper.  
The boys noted their similar speech.

"I mean did you see his eyes Emmy? It's like there is more to him then you can see on the outside, those eyes are artist's eyes." Hannah sat back up.

"And his hands. They looked so strong." Hannah cooed, looking at her own hands.

"I thought he was hot stuff before but my god! The TV doesn't do anything for him! He's like a freaking god! I just want to see the Tattoo. It was too bad that he had on a long sleeved shirt." Hannah sighed.

"So you like him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…Em. I like him. But I don't think he could ever like me." Hannah said sadly.  
Bill's eyebrows shot up.

'AS IF!' Tom mouthed to Bill.

"Why not?" Emily asked as she screwed back on the lid to the nail polish as Hannah walked over to the small mirror and wiped off her smoky makeup with a wet wipe.

"I just don't think I'm his type. And why would he want me? He's a freaking Super Star for god's sake. He can have the entire population of German Fangirls not counting the US ones." Hannah sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Bill's eyes traveled up and down her well toned body.

"I don't know. You didn't see the way that he was looking at you…you're hotter then you think." Emily sighed.

"I don't know." Hannah sighed as she stretched her hands out in front of her looking at her palms.

"I have no idea where these calluses are coming from."

"Gustav would be proud and over protective of those calluses." Emily said, picking up a magazine from next to the pillow.

Hannah let out a bark of a laugh as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some sort of bathing suite.

Bill and Tom were sort of surprised about how much they knew about them.  
At fist meeting they didn't give any sort of clue that they knew who they were.

Tom saw the same thought running through Bill's head.  
'_They don't treat us as if we are super stars, they treated us like we were normal.' _

"Come on. I am going swimming." Hannah said.

The boy's mouths dropped as she took off the black pushup bra and panties.

Next to him, Tom felt Bill stop breathing as she turned her body to the door.  
Her fully exposed body.  
Her vary naked body.

"_Breathe Bill – "_ Tom said. _"And I think Hannah's breasts are bigger then Emily's…way bigger."_

Bill's answer was sucking in a gasp of air.

Hannah pulled on a bikini that had black bottoms and the Top had the South's rebel flag on it.  
The boy recognized it from their fathers Music School.  
He had one on the wall.

"Well are you coming or not?" Hannah asked Emily.  
Emily looked up from her magazine and said "That's what she said."

Hannah rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Look. You don't have to go swimming but you do have to put on a bathing suite." Hannah said as she flipped a neon pink Bikini at her with Neon blue straps.

Emily rolled her eyes and quickly changed (Causing Tom to do much the same thing Bill had done) while Hannah pulled her hair up in two woven braids.

Once Emily was dressed Hannah turned around and grabbed hold of Emily's long hair.  
Emily stood stalk still as Hannah pulled her hair up in a French braid.

She let go of Emily and said "Come on. Let's go get the boys." She said waggling her eyebrows.

The boys had just enough time with the two laughing to get back to Andreas's room and flop down on the bed…that Andi was still laying on.

Andreas looked at the two, red faced, panting goons as Hannah stuck her head in the room.

The first thing out of her mouth was _"God Andi. Your room is a pit." _  
and the second. "We are going swimming. And you're coming. Andi you don't have to if you don't wanna." She smirked and walked away.

Andi looked at Bill and Tom.  
"Do I even want to know?"

"No. Not at all." They said at the same time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The song that was playing on the radio was Justin Nozuka's Be Back Soon.  
great great song. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We wanna thank tokiohotel-twilight-luver for spotting that.  
thanks so much.  
YAY YOU!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily sat on one of the beach chairs as Hannah begged her to get in the water.

"Come on Emmy please?" She pleaded pouting.

"No." Emily spat.

The back porch lights lit the pool with shimmery light.  
The stars twinkling over head as the moon stood full and proud in the sky.

Since it was late summer the whether was rather warm as a soft wind blew from the east.

"Emily!" Hannah shouted.

"I am not going in." She remained firm.

"You are lucky you are so heavy otherwise I would have thrown you in there earlier." Hannah said hoping to get Emily angry.

"Mhhhmm whatever." Emily said flipping the pages of her magazine.

Hannah smiled and tapped Emily on the shoulder as she saw the boys approaching.

"Hannah for the last god damn time I am not getting in the fucking pool!" Emily snapped.

She heard a deep chuckle to her right and jumped dropping her magazine to the concrete. Her cheeks must have flushed ten shades of red. Tom just laughed.

"You're cute when you blush." He said with a wink. She just blushed harder.

Bill walked in just a moment later. Hannah smiled at him.

He looked rather good in his swim trunks. They were baby blue with white Hawaiian flowers all over. Hannah carefully stared at the tattoo running down his side and the star grazing his left hip. She felt transfixed as she let her eyes roam across his smooth pale skin.

He was rolling his eyes at Tom.

Andi walked up and jumped in the pool moodily.

Emily didn't hesitate to check out Tom either. He had tied his dreads in a bun on top of his head; Emily actually thought that was rather sexy. Tom's swim trunks were the same as Bill's just red instead of blue.

And he had the most chiseled abs ever. He was rather tan too.

"Sexy man bun!" Hannah laughed when she saw his hair.

He smiled a cocky smile and walked over to Emily sitting on the end of her chair.

"Why won't you come into the water?" Tom asked.

"I don't like to swim." Emily pouted.

"Come on please? For me?" Tom said trying to coax her into the water.

"No. Not for anyone." Emily huffed.

"Oh come on." Tom whined running his index fingers down her calf raising goose bumps there.

"No." She hissed as Hannah shot an angry glance at Tom for touching Emily.

"Fine then we will just have to do this the hard way." Tom smirked.

"The hard way what?" Emily asked confused.

But she soon realized Tom's plan as he opened his arms and scooped her up into the air. She squealed and thrashed around. He only laughed and held her tighter.

"Tom Kaulitz I swear if you throw me into that water!" Emily shouted kicking frantically.

"What will you do?" Tom asked curiously.

"I don't know." Emily sighed defeated.

Hannah mumbled something as Andi started floating on his back, not really giving any attention to Emily's flight.

"Look I can put you down right now and you can climb into the pool nice and slow. Or you can resist and I will just have to throw you in." Tom said.

"Fine put me down." Emily said rather grumpily.

"No funny business now." Tom warned.

He placed her on the ground and she bolted like lightning.

"I _so _saw that coming from a mile away." Hannah sighed before diving into the pool.

Bill watched her come up from under the water.  
Her braded hair falling on her shoulders as her chest moved like something from Baywatch.

"I would've never thought she was so stubborn." Tom sighed, breaking through Bill's thoughts.

"Well she is." Hannah groaned.

"Go get her Tom." Bill said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah yeah I'll go find her." He huffed although he really wasn't bothered by the suggestion.

"I thought you guys were twins." Bill laughed.

"We are." Hannah stated matter of factly.

"You two are like the moon and the sun." Bill laughed.

"That's why we're twins, we complete each other." Hannah said moving her hands in a wide arch.

"Awwww." Bill cooed and Hannah laughed,

"Do you think he'll find her?" Bill asked.

"Emily will probably get lost on her way inside. Who knows if she'll ever be found?" Hannah laughed and Bill joined in.

Andi just floated around on his back.

Bill stepped into the water and sat down on the steps.  
Hannah dove in and out of the water.  
Her legs sticking straight up in the air before she disappeared beneath the shimmering depths.

Hannah dove back into the water for what seemed like the fiftieth time in four minutes.  
She resurfaced right next to Bill.

"Heya Bill." She said as she propped her head up on her hands looking at him from the bottom step.

"Hallo Hannah." He said quietly.  
There was something about Hannah.  
Something that made him weak at the knees.  
Something that made his head feel light.

Maybe he was just tired from the long flight this morning.  
Bill highly doubted that it was jet lag.

Her dark green eyes looked up at him as if she were trying to see through his soul.

"You're tired." Hannah commented.

"A bit yes. We just got home." Bill said.

"No…I mean you work too hard. You don't see it but I do. And Tom does too…work to hard I mean. You should really take some more time off, and not just two weeks near Christmas on a Maldives island." Hannah said in a matter of fact tone, her eye's boring into his soul.

He felt his smile falter into a look of deep thought.

"You're cute when you think hard." Hannah said smiling softly.

Still looking at Bill she said to Andi, "I don't know why you're in such a bad mood Andster." She said.

Andi said nothing.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that we just got a new dad and a new house and a new fucking country and a new brother that doesn't seem to like us very much because he's nineteen and all emo?" Hannah said "It's not a freaking walk in the park for us living in a new country where you don't know anything about it." Hannah said as she tore her eye's from Bill's face and looked sharply at him.

"We're dealing with it the best way that we can."

Bill noted how she said 'we.' Speaking for her sister, it came as if she were talking about just her.

Bill wondered with a new perspective if that's how people saw he and Tom.

"Fortunately enough we have each other, we know that there is one person in this world that will _never _leave. You don't seem to have that…." Hannah looked at him deep thought. "Maybe you just need a girlfriend…or a boyfriend…I don't think we shall ever know with you."

Bill smirked at her assumption.

He rolled his eyes at her still floating form before she dove back into the water and swam to the other side of the pool with great speed.

She hit the step where Bill sat a few moments later having going from one end to the other, with a breath she started back again, swimming about four laps before she shot straight up in the middle of the pool.

After swimming to the other side of the pool she got out and ran across the backyard to and into the house….still wet.

Bill looked after her in a daze, what was that all about?

He flopped into the pool and floated on his back next to Andi.

Andi took a deep breath and said "Hannah and Emily are a weird pair, I think that if I hadn't known you and Tom I would find them even odder then I already do. Hannah has a knack for speaking the blunt truth. You're gonna hear it whether you like it or not. Emily will just look into your eyes like she knows you know the truth." Andi said with a grim twist to his mouth.

"Hmm…Hannah has captivating eyes." Bill said.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom was looking all over the house for Emily.  
Man could that girl hide.

He was currently in the kitchen looking for her.

All of the sudden he heard the back door slam and Hannah come in dripping wet and panting.

"HI TOM!" She yelled.

"Hi Hannah." he said looking at her with in doubt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hannah yelled.

"LOOKING FOR EMILY!" he yelled back.

"SHE CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIND! IF I WANTED TO FIND HER THEN I COULD FIND HER IN AN INSTANT!" Hannah yelled smiling.

Feeling that he should not be out of the loop, (Or ring for the circus) he yelled.  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE HER TWIN! YOU'RE SAPOSTA BE ABLE TO FIND HER." Tom yelled at the top of his voice.

"CAN YOU FIND BILL IF YOU WANT HIM?" Hannah screamed.  
Tom was so preoccupied with yelling at Hannah that he didn't notice Emily sneak out of the cupboard that Tom had been about to look in, give Hannah the thumbs up and run silently up the stairs.

Hannah smirked at their job well done.

"WELL OF COURSE!" Tom yelled.

Feeling that it was her time to go Hannah yelled "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"BECAUSE YOU STA – started it."

"I DID not." Hannah said only yelling the word 'did.'

"Yes you DID!" Tom shouted 'did' also.

"WHATEVER! YOU'RE A DORK!" Hannah yelled as she ran back out the door.

Upstairs she could feel Emily laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah walked back into the pool and swam over to where Andi was talking to Bill in fast pace German.

They both stopped when they saw Hannah swim over.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you. I shouldn't have said those things. I think I am just in a bad mood." Hannah said looking at Andi with honest eyes.

"It's all right." He said with the same bitter twist.

Just then Tom walked back out with a cocky smirk placed on his lips.

"What the – " Bill started.

Then Emily came out with an aggravated look on her face.  
She rolled her eyes at Tom and walked into the pool standing at the side next to Hannah.

"Now that's a good girl." Tom said as he bent down and looked in her eyes. "Are we going to run away again?"

"No." Emily moaned.

"MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Hannah asked.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'M WAITING!" Emily yelled.

"Oh! Of course! Your end of the deal!" Tom put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a zipper bag.

He opened it slowly and took out an Oreo and placed it in her mouth.  
She chewed it slowly before he bent down and pecked her on the lips and walked to the other side of the pool before jumping in.

Emily looked at Hannah's incredulous look before frowning even more.

That one look told Hannah that her sister was indeed enjoying her self quite a bit.

Emily smiled giddily and waded through the shallow water. Hannah looked on in amusement. Tom seemed to have her wrapped around his finger. She was slowly gravitating to where he swam around at the far end of the pool.

He was watching her intently licking that lip ring of his. Hannah felt slightly protective but she shook it off. Emily really liked him.

"Tom." Emily hummed.

"Emily." Tom mocked her.

"Tom. I'm bored. The water is cold. And I'm all wet." Emily groaned.

"That's what she said!" Tom laughed.

Emily waded over to him and hit him forcefully on the forearm.

"Owww." He whined rubbing his arm.

"There will be no sexual jokes in my household." Emily scolded.

"Your household?" Andi said crossly.

"Well where I live okay. It sounded cooler that way." Emily giggled.

"Emily are you okay?" Andi asked.

"Yeah just a little tired." Emily said yawning.

"But it's only nine." Hannah sighed.

"Yeah so?" Emily snapped.

"She gets grumpy when she's tired." Hannah snickered.

Emily just flipped her the bird and Hannah laughed.

"Love you too Em." She chirped.

"Yeah I love you too you insufferable pain in my ass." Emily grumbled.

"As much as I have loved this love fest I am starting to turn into a prune. Gonna go take a shower…one without any twins." Andi said.

At the same time Hannah and Bill put their hands over their hearts and faked a look of deep hurt.

Andi rolled his eyes and got out of the pool as Emily and Tom laughed.

Hannah rolled her eyes and swam in a circle around Bill (Getting a better view of his tattoo)

Emily yawned.

"That's what you get for waking up at the crack of the bloody chicken." Hannah said. "Should have just stayed in bed with me."

"You were up till the crack of 'the chicken.'"

"And is that my fault!?" Hannah asked, "Is it my fault the fates hate me so?"

"I think I'm just gonna go collapse in that chair. I am too lazy to even walk up the stairs and into my room." Emily whined.

"It's all that running." Tom laughed.

"Oh shut up." Emily said light heartedly.

"Feisty, I like it." Tom smirked.

"I'm sure you do." Emily sighed climbing slowly out of the pool.

"OW OW OW LEG CRAMP!" Emily shouted sitting on the side of the pool.

Tom leaped out of the pool and ran to her side in a very dramatic fashion.  
Hannah got up worriedly but in a slightly less "TOM KAULITZ TO THE RESCUE!" way.

"Are you okay?" He asked shocked.

"Ow fuck my leg just cramped up." Emily cursed as Hannah looked at her stiff leg.

"Hmm…It's hard as a rock. I know it hurts." She said cooing.

Tom carefully lifted her off the ground and she winced a bit. She started to cry a bit even.

"Just calm down and relax your muscles." Tom instructed.

"Well look whose doctor House?" Emily said bitterly.

"Hey don't get nasty with me. I'll drop you." Tom said. Hannah's eyes turned into slits.

"I'm sure you would like to get nasty with me." Emily said laughing at her own perverted joke.

Tom just nervously laughed and carried her up the stairs leaving Hannah staring in worried amusement.

Emily was light to him as he carried her up the stairs.  
She held onto his chest as her leg seared with pain.

He felt her body shaking as she clung even more to him.  
She seemed to be breaking down for some reason.

He laid her on the bed and she was now openly sobbing. He looked at her full of concern.

"I didn't think a leg cramp could hurt so bad." Tom said as he took her calf in his hands and pressed down hard on the knot.

Emily screamed out in pain and withered on the bed.

"I know it hurts baby but that's the only thing that will help." Tom said.  
He used to get these all the time as a kid.

"I-i-it's not just that. I-I m-m-miss home." Emily choked out; she looked embarrassed to say it.

"I know how you feel." Tom sighed.

"No – you don't. You're home." Emily sniffled.

"Yeah now I am, but who knows how long it will last. I am constantly away from home." He said with frown.

"Do you have any lotion?" Tom asked as he brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"In the drawer." Emily said pointing to the drawer to the side of the bed.  
He reached into the open door and pulled out a small bottle of vanilla scented cream.

He set it on the bed and grabbed a small blanket from the floor, rapping it around Emily's shoulders so she wouldn't get cold.

Emily writhed in pain as his large, callused hands rubbed up and down her calf.  
It took a few moments before she stopped crying out in pain every time his hands ran over the sore spot and stopped hurting.

Emily sniffed and crawled into his arms, giving him a hug.  
"Thanks." She sniffed.

"If you wanna talk I'm here." He said as he grasped her shoulders in his strong arms.  
"I went though my parents divorce too."

"I just can't take it anymore. Trying to be stable. Trying to be the happy one. Trying to keep a smile on my face. I'm just so exhausted. And I'm afraid of being left alone. I don't wanna be alone." She said clinging to Tom.

"Shhhh… I don't think Hannah would leave you all alone." Tom said trying to sound reassuring.

"Who knows? I am just a mess." Emily wailed.

"It's okay shhh." Tom cooed hugging her and stroking her hair. He actually found he was really tired too.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope she's okay." Hannah said pacing back and forth on the edge of the pool with her towel wrapped tightly around her.

"It's just a leg cramp." Bill sighed.

"Yes but it felt like so much more than that." Hannah said wringing out her hair.

"Relax. I know how much you care about her but she might need some space. Besides Tom will take care of her." Bill said trying to comfort Hannah.

"Yeah right! Tom will take care of her! Only I can take care of her. No one knows her like I do." Hannah sighed.

"I know but maybe she just needs a pair of ears to listen. A new pair with a new perspective." Bill said.

"That was rather insightful of you Bill." Hannah laughed a bit.

"Come on lets walk around." Bill offered his hand.

"Yeah sure, I would like that." Hannah said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah shook off her towel and walked into the house.  
Grabbing one of her step brother's leather jackets and pulling it on her shoulders she walked back out to Bill.

"I better not regret this." Hannah said.

Bill smiled gently and rapped a small towel around his neck.

They walked over to the back gate, Bill holding it open for Hannah.

"Wow. You're like my own personal Edward Cullen." Hannah said as she started walking into the darkness.

Bill didn't say anything. He just savored her sweet presence as she walked.  
Bill kept stride with her brisk walk.

"What's your hurry?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"You're walking fast." Bill said.

"No I'm not." Hannah said as she kept walking down the deserted streets of the Neighborhood.

Bill ran up next to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

Hannah stopped dead.

"This is slow." Bill said as he pulled her to a soft pace.

"You've got to stop and smell the roses." Bill said.

"You're one to talk. Mr. Rock-star-jet-setter." Hannah said softly.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

He had no idea that the moment his lips hit her hair in that subconscious little movement of contentment, she felt her stomach do something it had never done before.  
It turned inside out.

They walked for a while.  
The warm summer breeze keeping them company in the silence.

All of the sudden Bill pulled her across the street.  
"Come on." He said in a whisper.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Bill said as he cut across a lawn, making a dog bark.

After a short, brisk walk they came upon a large back lot.

"Tom, Andi and I used to come out here and play football."

"How very Outsiders…ever run into any Socs's?" Hannah asked looking around in wonder at the filed.

It was a large oval like shape with tall, thick trees all around the edges.

"Huh?" Bill asked, not understanding a word of what she said.

"Th – never mind." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

Bill gently pulled her out into the middle of the field and laid down the blanket.

He sat down.

"No fair! I'm not sitting in the grass!" Hannah said as she looked around at the tall growing grass that shot up all around them.

Bill rolled his eyes and pulled her down on top of him.  
Spreading his legs so she could sit next to him.

Hannah rolled her eyes but none the less leaned back into his chest and looked up at he stars.

"It's so pretty." Hannah said. "I think that god lets you see heaven when you look up at the stars, but you never can _touch _it. You never are able to really feel it. Now men can try. But you can't."

Bill leaned back on his elbows and looked up.

"Why do you think that is?" He asked.

"Because that way, you can see it…and you want it even more…think of it as a marketing ploy for Christianity." Hannah laughed quietly.

Bill laughed at her little speech and rapped his hands around her leather clad shoulders.

She didn't seem to mind because she leaned into his touch.

He rested his chin on her shoulder as her head leaned back to gaze up at the stars in quiet wonder.

Feeling rather spontaneous Bill hummed a little song.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked, feeling the vibrations in his chest.

"Writing you a song." He said.

"Oh, really…and what are the lyrics?" Hannah asked with a coy smile on her lips.

_"__One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain,  
One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue." _He sang softly in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You wrote that?" Hannah asked.

"Yep….just now."

"Oh? Because I was under the impression that that was John Mayer's 'Your Body Is A Wonderland?" She said.

Bill laughed and thought for a moment before singing _"She's a rebel, __She's a saint, She's the salt of the earth, And she's Dangerous!"_Hannah let out a bark of a laugh.  
"Green Day. Very classy."

"_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…I felt the earth beneath my feet." _

"Keane…not bad."

"_Soft as silk she stands, her eyes wide with wonder, she makes me laugh and forget my worries, I know my soul is in her hands." _

Hannah looked at him in question.  
"Who is that?" she asked.

"You." He said simply.

Hannah was silent for a moment before saying "Needs work."

"I think it's perfect."

Hannah let out a snort at his statement but said nothing.

"How are you holding up?" Bill asked.  
He could _feel _that she wanted to talk, she just seemed like the kind of person that randomly opened to any one.

"What do you mean?" She asked, counting stars.

"With the divorce and your mother marring someone new."

"Fine." Hannah said a bit evasively.

Bill ran a finger down her cheek.

"You don't look fine." He said as he felt her smooth skin.

"Maybe, maybe that's cause I'm not?" She said in defeat.

"I'm listening."

"Its – it's just that it sucks!" Hannah shouted in anger.

"I mean! Come on! A freaking German! I love the Germans just as much as the next fan girl but come on! We had to move to another freaking country! We got a new freaking bother that doesn't seem to like us very much – "

"Andi's weird. He has to warm up to you before you really get on his good side." Bill said quietly.

"My mom can be selfish…she doesn't always realize that when dad left it was because of her." She took a deep breath, Bill saw a tear drop roll down her cheek.  
The little droplet glittering in the moonlight.

"I'm tired of being okay; I'm tired of being strong." Hannah sniffed.

"I know baby, I know." Bill said as he rocked her crying form.


	10. Chapter 10

With a start, Bill woke up, he was lying on his side on the tan grass with Hannah pressed into his side.

Her warm skin felt hot against his chest as he looked up at the sky.  
He was so content, her chest was smooth as he ran a finger down her spine, she didn't seem to notice.  
She slept soundly next to him in the field.

Then it hit him like a slap up side his face.  
He looked down at his watch…it had only been an hour since they left the house.

Bill sighed a breath of relief.  
Slowly he stood up, trying not wake her up.

His back hurt from sleeping on the hard ground.  
He stretched his hands up to the starry sky and looked down at her sleeping form.

With a smile he picked her up.  
She was lighter then she looked.

She nestled her face into his chest as he set the towel and leather jacket over her shoulders.

With a soft kiss placed on her temple he started walking out of the field.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill walked into the house huffing slightly.

The walk was longer then he thought.

The lights were still on and inside the TV was playing.

Bill walked into the living room and saw Andi passed out on the couch and the TV on loud.

Bill rolled his eyes at the familiar sight and walked up the stairs, Hannah still in his arms.

He walked into the Girls Rose colored bedroom with soft curtains and too many posters on the walls.

He looked at the bed in the centre of the room and saw Tom asleep with Emily on his lap.  
Both still in their bathing suits.

Bill laughed and set Hannah on the bed.

"Tom! Wake up!" he called in his ear.

Tom woke with a start and looked down at Emily in his arms.

"Man, these kids are wacked."

Bill rolled his eyes as Tom shifted Emily off his lap.

"What did you guys do on your walk?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"We walked." Bill said in a hushed voice as he took coat hangers and clothes off the bed.

"And after you walked?"

"After we walked we sat." he said.

Tom rolled his eyes, knowing that he would get the full story later.  
Tom stood up off the bed and bent half way backwards, stretching his back.

"I love the kid but she sleeps like a fucking rock." Tom said.

"Looks like Hannah's the same way, I carried her all the way from the back lot."

"Whoa." Was all Tom said before he kissed Emily on the cheek and left to get dressed.

Bill smiled and tucked the girl's in,  
throwing the blanket over them and kissing Hannah on the forehead.

He switched off the light and walked silently out, shutting the door behind him.

As Bill's footsteps fell down the Hall.  
Hannah's eyes snapped open.

"I must be a really good actor." Hannah mumbled as she saw Emily on her side of the bed.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" she cursed.  
She rolled her eyes and shoved Emily (With much difficulty) to the other side of the bed.

Hannah crawled over her and settled under the sheets.

Flipping on the light she took her bathing suite off and grabbed a book.

With a slight giggle she flipped to the page she had left off on.


	12. Chapter 12

Hannah groaned as the sun rose and slowly crept up into the sky showering the room in light.

"Ugh I hate the sun." Hannah moaned as she shoved herself out of bed.

She pulled the blinds closed and flopped down on the bed.

She plunged her face into her pillow and screamed in frustration. She would have to be at breakfast in three hours.

"Emily." Hannah hissed poking her in the side. She didn't respond.

"Emily." Hannah said a bit louder jabbing her a little harder. Still no response.

"EMILY!" Hannah shouted in her ear pushing her off the bed.

"What the fuck Hannah?" Emily groaned stirring.

"I can't sleep." She whined.

"You never can. Go do the hokey poky or something." Emily moaned.

"Random much?" Hannah asked.

"Yes now go to bed." Emily growled.

"You put your left foot in you put your left foot out. You put your left food in and give Tom's shaft a tweak."

"OH MY GOD HANNAH! GO TO SLEEP!" Emily yelled, already half asleep.

"Fine." Hannah huffed wriggling around trying to get comfortable.

"Sleep." Emily groaned like a caveman slowly pulling herself from the floor.

"Ooga ooga." Hannah added with a snort.

"Shut up." Emily seethed.

"Night." Hannah said as Emily crawled in the bed and flopped down curling up like a

dog.

She heard loud snores just about five minutes later. She was always envious of Emily's sleeping patterns. She could sleep anytime she wanted and it would take a hurricane to wake her up.

Why did _she _have to be the twin with Insomnia?

Hannah tossed and turned till she finally found sleep. And she dreamt of her life before her mother's new marriage.

Hannah woke up teary eyed but poked Emily in the side, she didn't even flinch.

"Emily Sarah Kinslie! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Hannah howled shoving her off the bed for the second time that day.

"OW! Hannah! Don't ever do that again!" Emily shouted.

"How else am I supposed to wake you?" Hannah asked.

"You know you're the only person who can get me to wake up." Emily said her voice trembling.

Emily looked up at Hannah, instantly having an idea that she had had a bad dream.

_"I'm sorry."_ Hannah whispered.

They both missed their dad terribly. He was all the way back in the US and they probably wouldn't see him for a really long time.

"I miss him." Emily sighed.

"I do too but we have to pull ourselves together for everyone." Hannah said remembering her conversation with Bill of how tired she was of being strong, but she had to do it.

"I know but I just wanna cry. I wanna throw a fit. I wanna do something! We can't just keep on living. There has to be a grieving period it's only natural." Emily sighed.

"First its denial, then its anger then it's well…I don't know what comes next cause I haven't reached that far." Hannah said. "I think I am still in Anger/ Denial myself."

Emily let out a snort.

"Let's just go eat breakfast." Hannah mumbled.

"Okay whatever lets just go." Emily growled.

The girls quickly got dressed, Emily in a Light pink lace dress and Hannah in a matching black one.  
HEY? They were twins? Why not feed into society and dress like each other?

Rolling their eyes and not even bothering to take out their still braided hair they stalked gloomily down the stairs.

"Girls sit." Their mother said cheerily gesturing to the two empty chairs.

Her blond hair was pulled into a little Stepford wife twist and her clear blue eyes shined with forged cheer.

One chair was besides Andi and the other by his father.

Andi was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, looking some what asleep.  
well…maybe not some what, he was snoring.

"Which is the lesser of two evils?" Hannah whispered in Emily's ear with a chuckle.

"That is so not funny." Emily said trying not to laugh.

"It so is funny and I can just feel how tense it is in here someone needed to crack a joke." Hannah muttered.

"Yeah well let's just sit." Emily suggested.

"Ready, set, go! Its time to eat!" Hannah laughed.

Emily took the seat next to Andi and Hannah took the seat next to her step dad.

Hannah and Emily's mother walked by and smacked his head lightly with a newspaper.

"UP UP UP SLEEPY HEAD!" she called in an aggravating bird like voice.

Andi didn't move.

"Sie hören Ihre Stiefmutter, jetzt aufstehen" Andi's father said.  
He was a brutish sort of man, with a round face, thick neck, short, almost spiky shaved hair, a thick brown and grey mustache, harsh hazel eyes and pink lips.

Andi sat up, rubbing his face.  
Emily looked at him in sympathy.

"How was last night, girls?" Their step dad asked.

"Fine." Emily and Hannah said at the same time, if not a bit evasively.  
Andi just groaned and ate some oat meal.

"What did you guys do?" Their mom asked.

"We swam." Emily mumbled.

"What's wrong with you dear?" Her mother asked.

"May I please be excused?" Emily asked bitingly.

"Don't use that tone with me." Her mother warned.

"What tone?" Emily asked.

"You just snapped at me." She said.

"So did you expect me to be happy to be here, in this new house, with these new people? Did you expect me to forget everything I had going for me back home? I had a dad, I had a future, hell I even had a scholarship under my belt! You blew it for him!" Emily spat rising from the table.

"Emily Sarah!" Her mother scolded.

"Oh! Brill darling! You just let out all that pent up anger lovie." Hannah said in a Mrs. Lovett voice as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

Emily just stormed out of the house ignoring everyone's calls. Hannah rose from her seat but just sat back down. She felt Emily needed to be alone.

"Do you know what's gotten into your sister?" Her mother asked.

"_Just about the same thing that's getting to me."_ Hannah muttered under her breath.

Andi snorted into his drink.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing I'm going upstairs." Hannah said rising leaving the rest of her "family" sitting mouths agape in shock. That sure was a memorable breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily walked outside tears already coating her eyes. She just gave up eventually letting them fall down her cheeks. She walked to the nearest place she could go to be alone, the park.

She sat down on one of the swings and slowly pushes herself with her feet, just barely swaying, never leaving the ground. Because she didn't want to fall again, it hurt too badly.

"Hey." She heard from behind her. "Emily you okay?" He asked.

She slowly turned around wiping her eyes. It was Tom. He gasped as he saw her tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you think? Everything is going horribly wrong." She grumbled.

"I'm here to talk." Tom offered.

"Tom can you just go away?" Emily hissed.

"Yeah uh fine see you later." He mumbled before scampering away. He looked behind him at the crying figure and sighed. She didn't deserve any of this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah…that whole Which Head thing.  
That really happened to Hannah.  
Oh boy was that fun.  
That was SOO not saposta come out. Review!  
_________________________________________________________________________**

After a while of sitting there crying Emily decided to get herself together.  
With a shove she got up off the swing and started back home, maybe Hannah would hold her and whisper words of enragement in her ear.

With a large, exaggerated sigh Emily started walking to the house.

She had just crossed the street when she met Hannah.

Hannah stood there looking at her with an amused expression.  
She was half way to putting an ear bud in her ear.

"Have fun?" Hannah asked. Emily lifted an eyebrow. "You look embarrassed." She said scrunching her eyebrows.

The soft morning light filtered through the trees as the two stood there.

"I kinda am. Yes," Emily admitted.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"I kinda yelled at Tom." Hannah sat down on the curb.  
Emily fallowed suit, leaning into her sisters arms.

Emily didn't say much more.

"I think we should stay away from the boys." Hannah whispered into Emily's ear.  
Almost like a child looking for justification.

"Why?" Emily said slightly alarmed.

"Not like stay away from them like not see them, like not date them." Hannah said.

"I don't get what you're getting at." Emily mumbled, looking down at her pink fingernails.

"I don't know. I just don't think we should deal with all the boy drama. That and we'll never see them."

"Yeah. I get what you mean, and you're prolly right." Emily sighed.

"I think I am gonna go back to bed. Maybe that will make me feel better." Emily said.

"You suck." Hannah said smiling. "I do suck." Emily said back.

Hannah laughed and stood up.  
"I think I am gonna go swing for a while." Hannah said.

"Okay." They hugged and parted ways.

Hannah made her way over to the small park in the trees.  
It was a small area with large trees shading the place, a slide and monkey bars and a set of swings.

Hannah plugged in her ears (aka her head phones) stuck her nano between her legs.  
Turned on the music and kicked off hard.

She started to swing higher and higher in the air.  
Her head fell back against the rushing wind.  
Her stomach lurching pleasantly at the feeling of flying.

Hannah looked around; seeing no one was there she started to sing loudly and on key.

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL! LIVING IN A LONLEY WORLD!" she belted with her eyes closed. She saw the sunlight filtering through her eyelids, shadows dancing happily through her mind.

In her head, she was some where else.  
At home, in North Carolina, her dad watching her from the park bench.  
Emily swinging by her side.  
Higher and higher into the air she went.

"SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' ANYWHERE!" Hannah sang louder still.

Her mother was looking at her in shame as the other mothers looked at her like she was insane.

Her dad was laughing and Emily didn't notice anything weird at all.

"JUST A CITY BOY, BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT. HE TOOK THE MINDIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!" Hannah sang louder.

Her hands were starting to feel raw from the chain.

"A SINGER IN A SMOKEY ROOM! THE SMELL OF WINE AND CHEAP PERFUME!"

Maybe she and Emily should take a train and go somewhere, just disappear for a few weeks before school started. She doubted her step dad would mind.

There was a laughing in the background, but she didn't hear it.

"FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON!" Hannah felt so free.

For a moment nothing was wrong, nothing was out of place. She was just happy.

She banged her head at the music.

"STRANGERS WAITING! UP AND DOWN THE BULIVAR –"

Hannah stopped short when she felt a pair of warm hands hit her back.  
Her eyes snapped open as she flew upwards. Not by her own force though.

Hannah spun her head around to see a laughing Bill as he pushed her on the swing.

"Uuhh…how much of that did you hear?" Hannah asked turning back around.  
She looked up at the large tree over head.  
Trying not to blush.

Emily was the only one who was saposta know how weird she really was.

"Well…I've been sitting on the bench with Tom since before Emily came, sat on the swing. Cried her eyes out. And left." Bill said.

"Oh my god – " Hannah said.

"You didn't know she had cried?" Bill sounded surprised.

"No! Of course I knew." Hannah said, secretly relishing in the feeling of his hands on her back. "I just didn't see you over there – I wouldn't have acted such a spaz if I knew." Hannah said.

Bill laughed and kept pushing her.

"You like to swing?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I love it. Its soo freeing!" Hannah said.

Bill laughed and pulled an underdog.  
Pushing her rather high then stepping under the swing.  
Once he was on the other side he grabbed hold of her waist and stopped her.

Hannah looked straight into his eyes trying not to feel how nice his arms felt.  
Then she realized that she was staring into his eyes which made her want to fall into the deep pits of molten chocolaty goodness, then she realized she was staring into his eyes so she moved her eyes to his little mole on his chin, then she realized her eyes were traveling to his lips, his perfectly bowed lips…his very kissable lips…._oh fuck it! _Hannah thought.

"Fuck what?" Bill asked.

Hannah's eyes snapped up off his perfect nose to look back into his eyes.

"Was that my outside voice?" She asked meekly.

"Your outside voice?" he asked laughing.

Tom laughed from behind him.

"Yeah…the one I don't know I am using. Like this one time, my dad was talking about how female praying mantis's bites the head off their mate before they fuck them, and then of course, I had to ask 'which head?' and then I slapped my hands over my mouth and pressed down really really hard because that_ soooo _wasn't saposta come out but thank god he could be a bit perverted himself so he didn't take it as bad as my mother would have and then I mumbled 'and that so wasn't saposta come out.' And he bust out laughing and I sat there blood red and with my hands still over my mouth and I'm rambling aren't I?" Hannah asked.

Bill and Tom stood there for a moment before they both bust out laughing, Bill let go of Hannah's hips causing her to swing backwards.

In a few short moments they were both clutched over laughing hysterically.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and jumped off the swing, leaving the two gasping for breath.

As she walked past the Park entrance she saw Simone and Gordon watching the two laugh in throws.

Hannah stopped and smirked.

"Have you ever wondered _which _head a praying mantis bites off?" Hannah asked.

Simone looked at her in confusion as Gordon Bust out laughing.

"Wow, I am funny." Hannah said as she started back home.

**the song was Journeys don't stop believing!  
brill song! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Em." Hannah said as she walked through the front door. Her twin was sitting at the dining table in the room to her right.

"Hey." Emily said stuffing an Oreo into her mouth

"Hungry much?" Hannah asked with a laugh.

"Nope I just have to have sugary death to properly wallow in misery." Emily sighed stuffing another Oreo into her mouth.

"May I wallow with you?" Hannah asked.

"There's ham in the fridge the Oreos are mine." Emily said holding the plastic box to her chest like a child.

"Okay ham it is." Hannah said opening the fridge

She pulled out the bag and took a handful of ham closed the bag and threw it back into the fridge.

She sat down at the table ham in hand and ate like a pig

"Want some?" Hannah asked reaching her hand out to Emily.

"No thanks. I never really liked ham." She said.

"And yet again I say this. I thought we were twins." Hannah laughed.

"We are...that's the issue." Emily sighed.

"OH! Did you hear?" Hannah asked giddily

"Hear what?" Emily asked.

"Justin Nozuka is getting a new album."

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!" Emily squealed

"He's sooo good. I mean, that man is sooo deeply rooted in Blues its not even funny." Hannah said as she chewed idly in a piece of Ham.

"Oh my god! I have to get my hands on that album like now! Or maybe even on him." Emily snickered

"I hope he has good security." Hannah sighed.

"He is so hot! Oh my gosh the hair the voice the everything." Emily gushed ignoring Hannah.

"I love the way he puts himself into the music. Its like...he is the music...its the same thing with Eric Clapton – " Hannah said.

"Eww"

" – and Bill Withers....all those greats...the way they just THROW them selves into it." Hannah said ignoring Emily's eww.

"And I love it how he just about cries when he sings Lullaby and some of the others...like save him." Hannah said in a rush.

"Yeah well look now you have ruined my wallowing." Emily whined

"Ha well you don't need to be wallowing." Hannah said taking another bite of ham.

"But its fun. I get to eat Oreos." Emily said sadly.

"Yeah well you need to stop wallowing so we can go have some fun." Hannah said smiling.

"What kind of fun." Emily asked.

"The fun kind." Hannah smiled.

"Is it the kind of fun involving being active cause you know when one is wallowing it takes away all their energy." Emily babbled.

"We are going bowling." Hannah smiled.

"Oh the memories of bowling." Emily smiled

"I'VE JUST SEEN A FACE!" Hannah started singing loudly

"I CAN'T FORGET THE TIME OR PLACE WHERE WE JUST MET" Hannah sang as she stood up from the table. She put her arms out in front of her and started flying around the room.

Emily laughed and joined her.

"SHE'S JUST THE GIRL FOR ME AND I WANT ALL THE WORLD TO SEE WE'VE MET " They both sang and laughed as they started to run through the kitchen, looking like a set of six year old twins having fun with just themselves. (If not bit taller)

"MMMHHMMMM HAD IT BEEN ANOTHER DAY I MIGHT HAVE LOOKED THE OTHER WAY AND I'D OF NEVER BEEN AWARE BUT AS IT IS I'LL DREAM OF HER TONIGHT!" They had rounded the living room and started to sing and run around as their parents looked up from the TV in shock.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"FALLEN! YES I AM FALLEN! AND SHE KEEPS CALLING ME BACK AGAIN!" they sang as they swung on the banisters.

They ran up the stairs still singing as they rounded their bedroom.

With the last note of the song they collapsed on the bed, panting and laughing

"God, we need to do that more often." Hannah said

"What? Sing like idiots."

"No. Scare mom and Rolf." Hannah said.

They laughed some more before they curled up and went to sleep out of pure exertion.

______________________________________________________________________

**Song: I've just seen a face by The Beatles. **


	16. Chapter 16

It was in this state, both curled up with each other that Andreas, Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav found them a few hours later.

"Awww they're so cute when they sleep." Gustav laughed.

"Yeah Hannah never sleeps." Andi laughed.

"So she's never cute?" Georg asked.

"Hardly." Andi groaned.

"Come on give her a break, both she and Emily have gone through a lot." Bill said.

"Yeah I know, but they are pains." Andi groaned.

"Yeah most siblings are." Tom laughed as Bill punched him in the arm.

"I say we do something to them as they sleep." Georg laughed.

"You could do anything to Emily and she would sleep like a rock but Hannah would wake up if you just barely brushed her skin." Andy laughed.

"Ha well I wonder what is categorized under _anything_ cause there are a lot of things I would like to do." Tom said with a laugh and a flick of his lip ring

"You pervert!" Bill scolded.

"Eh, I can't deny it." Tom laughed.

"Let's just get out of here." Gustav said loosing interest in any pranks

"I still think we should do something....I don't know...take some underwear or something...If we don't touch her then she won't wake up. I can be a ninja you know." Georg said raising his arms in a ninja like way.

_"Ya'll know I can hear you right?"_ a voice said from the lump.

The boys turned to the lump like deer caught in the head lights.

Hannah looked up and said "One, I was a sleep. Two, you idiots woke me up and three, I am pretty sure I heard something about Underhosen...and I don't think it was Garth Brooks underwear we were talking about." Hannah said giving then all a glare

She poked Emily in the side.

Emily woke up with a jolt.

She looked around the room, moaned and stuck her head back in Hannah's armpit.

"I don't want to deal with boys right now!" she mumbled.

"We are not boys we are men" Georg said puffing out his chest.

"Sureee!" Hannah said.

"Yeah sure you are now get the fuck out we were obviously sleeping!" Emily shouted crankily her voice slightly muffled by the pillow

"Look. As much as I'd love to watch your little incest – "

"ITS NOT INCEST!" Hannah yelled. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? IF IT'S WITH TWINS ITS TWINCEST!" Hannah yelled as she flung a pillow across the room.

"NOW GET OUT!" Both girls screamed and threw more pillows at the door.

"As much as I am sure we would all love to...we are going to the mall – "

"Why would we care?" they said at the same time, cutting Andi off.

" –and your mom says that you are coming with us." And with that Andi strode away.

Georg waved and went to Andi's bedroom....skipping.

"AND THEY THINK BILLS THE GAY ONE!" Hannah and Emily yelled as they slunk back into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now I won't be able to fall back asleep." Hannah groaned.

"Me neither." Emily sighed.

"Get up on the count of ten?" Hannah asked.

"Twenty?" Emily asked.

"Never?" Hannah laughed.

Emily counted to twenty and rolled slowly out of bed tugging her twin out after her

"I guess this means we are going to the mall?" Hannah asked as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I would guess so." Emily responded.

"Fuck." Hannah said as she walked over to the mirror.

"Might as well look hot for our first mall trip in Germany?" Hannah said.

"Might as well" Emily sighed.

Emily walked over to her dresser and mulled about looking for something good to wear.

She found a purple V-neck shirt and paired it with a black tank top, it was quite low cut, But still moderately modest.

She pulled out a black bubble skirt and quickly changed

Knowing guys they were probably already dressed and ready to go pacing back and forth impatiently

"Emily where did you put my black tank top?" Hannah asked.

"Don't blame me for misplacing your stuff." Emily sighed.

"Ugh." you suck.

Hannah said as she went to her closet

Emily found Hannah's tank in the top drawer of her dresser and laughed silently to herself.

Hannah pulled out a red plaid bondage dress and slipped it on.

Emily smirked and tucked the shirt neatly under the bed and bent over pretending to look for her necklace

"I found it under the bed Hannah. Don't lose it again." Emily said trying to keep a straight face.

"You so totally just put that under the bed." Hannah sighed.

"You see right through me twin." Emily laughed.

"Yes I do twin." Hannah laughed.

Emily tossed the shirt at Hannah and she caught it swiftly out of the air.

"Why thank you twin." She said.

"Oh well you are ever so welcome twin." Emily played along.

"This is a great way to annoy the boy's twin." Hannah laughed.

"Well yes it is twin! You are so smart twin." Emily laughed.

"You and I are gonna have fun twin." Hannah said.

"Yes we are twin." Emily said with an evil smirk that matched Hannah's.

Hannah let out a cackle before she put on some heavy eyeliner and some Smokey shadow.

"Shall we go see the boy's twin?" she asked as she stuck her feet in a tall pair of black heels.

"OH I think we shall twin." Emily said as she took Hannah's hand.

"Wait forgot makeup!" Emily shouted rushing back into the bathroom.

She quickly put on some lip gloss and eyeliner in sexy cat eyes with a dark purple shade to match her shirt. She pulled her silver dangly chain necklace from the bathroom and smiled fastening it quickly as she ran down the steps.

"Emily you and Hannah had us waiting forever." Andi groaned.

"Yeah I know. We are really sorry aren't we twin?" Emily asked.

"Yes we are so very sorry twin." Hannah smiled.

"I think we should leave now twin. Don't you think so twin?" Emily played along.

"Why of course twin! Let us have fun shopping twin." Hannah smiled.

All of the boys were wincing; the girls were really getting on their nerves.

"Will you just cut it out!?" Tom snapped.

"I think this is too much fun twin." Emily laughed.

"Yeah it is twin." Hannah replied.

"Maybe we should give them a break twin. They look to be in agony." Emily laughed.

"Okay twin I think we will stop." Hannah said.

"Okay twinishness over." Emily laughed.

"Thank god now lets get out of here." Bill said jittery with anticipation

Hannah laughed and started out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

The two girls stopped dead when they saw Tom's car.

Hannah latched onto Emily's arm and said in her ear "You're marring Tom,"

"Wait what? When did we come to this agreement?" She asked.

"How did I come to this? HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAR?!" Hannah said as she let go of Emily's arm and started walking around it.

Tom was smirking.

"Its freaking beautiful." Emily said in a dead voice.

"Hey? What's this?" Hannah said pointing to a small chip in the paint on the hood.

"It's nothing. Get in the car." Tom said harshly.

Emily looked over at it.

"Les Afghans on Tour?" both the girls said at the same time.

A grim look of pain crossed Tom's face.

Hannah rolled her eyes at Tom and got in the car.

Emily fallowed suit, sitting in the front with Tom.

They drove in relative silence to the mall with some occasional babbling from Hannah when she couldn't stand the silence.

The boys would just roll their eyes and Emily would laugh.

Then they pulled into the biggest mall the girls had ever seen.

Emily let out a fit of girlish squeals of delight.

They all laughed at her even Hannah.

"I hate shopping." Hannah said looking up at the mall.

"YOU HATE SHOPPING!?" Bill yelled.

"Yeah." Hannah said frowning. "I never seem to have enough money. I can't ever find anything that fits and nothing looks good on me." She frowned. "its just too much damn work."

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Hannah by the hand.

"It won't be too bad. You could go to Hot Topic!"

Hannah shot Emily a look. "They don't have Hot Topic in Germany."

"Oh." was Emily's reply as Georg and Gustav started walking

They walked into the mall as the girls looked around.

Bill brought his hat more around his head as he looked at Georg.

"Come on, I'll take you to Troy's." Bill said grasping Hannah's hand and starting to pull her to the left.

"Troy's?" she asked looking back at Emily.

Emily held up her cell phone to show she had it.

Hannah smiled.

"Yeah vintage punk/Goth shop." Bill said dragging her along.

_____________________________________________


	19. Chapter 19

Emily watched Hannah's retreating back. She jumped when she felt a rough, callused hand grab hers.

"Follow me." Tom smirked.

"Well then I guess I have no choice anyways." Emily laughed.

"You know you want me." Tom flirted.

"Perhaps." Emily said picking the dirt from underneath her fingernails.

"We'll see by the end of the day." Tom smiled.

"Oh we will see Tom Kaulitz." Emily laughed.

Andi rolled his eyes at Tom and Emily.

"So how have you guys been?" He asked the G's

The G's laughed and headed to Van's with Andi.

~*~

Meanwhile Hannah and Bill walked into Troy's and looked around.

It was a dark store with loud screamo and bright paint splatters on the walls.

"I hate screamo." Hannah said.

"Not big on it myself." Bill nodded.

Bill smiled down at Hannah.

With a swooping motion he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You look really nice today." he said, her back tingled as his breath went down her neck.

"Thank you." Hannah smiled.

She couldn't and wouldn't get involved with him.

She smiled a bit more and walked to the back of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily and Tom were walking through a store that was a bit like Hollister.

"Oh! That's cute!" Emily said pointing to a pink shirt with a white rose over almost the entire thing.

"It does look nice. Would look good on you." Tom said.

"You think so?" Emily asked holding it in front of her twirling around.

"Yeah anything would look good on you." Tom smirked.

Emily smiled leaning in just the slightest bit. But then she remembered what she and Hannah had talked about. The last thing she wanted was to weigh down Tom with all her emotional baggage and end up getting dumped and hurt.

"I'm gonna go try it on." Emily said rushing to the dressing rooms to catch her breath.

She tried on the shirt and decided it looked nice. She sat down for a while just to think as she looked fabulous in the shirt. She made a mental note not to sit in dressing rooms for more than five minutes as she walked out, her butt was numb.

"Owww I can't feel my butt." She groaned as she walked out.

"I could help you with that." Tom said walking up behind her.

"Tom!" She scolded smacking him on the forearm.

"Well I could." He laughed.

"Yeah well I can take care of it myself." She harrumphed

"You gonna buy it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I like it." She smiled.

Emily walked over to the register with Tom trailing behind her like a lost puppy. She laughed to herself and handed her card to the person behind the counter

He rang her up and she took her bag walking out with Tom.

"What now?" She asked.

"Wanna eat?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Emily said as they walked in the direction of the food court.

They stopped at a Cinnabon and both got yummy cinnamon rolls

Emily ate hers ravenously as Tom did the same

He laughed at her as some icing dripped on her chin.

She daintily took a napkin and wiped it away.

"Glad you can keep up Emily." He laughed.

"I'm glad you're glad Tom." Emily mocked.

They both laughed and threw their trash out.

"You know, Hannah can eat as much as a full grown man." Emily said as they walked aimlessly around the food court.

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"She's like this big." He held his fingertips together forming a circle with his hands.

Emily smirked as Tom looked at her doubtfully.

"Right." Tom said "I am gonna have to see that before I believe anything."

Emily just shrugged and started walking.

A girl with Blond pigtails stopped and asked him for an autograph.

He smiled and said of course.

Emily watched him as he interacted with the girl

He wasn't rude or cross.

Just. Normal.

She smiled as she watched from a little ways away.

After he was done he just kept walking.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." she said as she caught up with him

They walked close and their hands bumped together. Emily felt the urge to grab his hand but ignored it.

"You okay?" Tom asked her noticing her strange behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"You're acting strange." Tom grumbled.

"I am strange." She laughed.

"Not as strange as your twin." Tom laughed.

"No not nearly but one day she will take me home in the mothership and I will be just a strange as her." Emily sighed then let out a laugh. She could never keep a straight face

Tom laughed too. He subtly gazed at Emily's lips as she laughed. He felt strangely attracted to her. He usually fell for more...promiscuous girls.

They walked around the mall aimlessly for a while since they didn't really have anywhere they wanted to go.

_"TOM!"_ They heard a shout behind them echo off the walls.

"Scheiße!" Tom cursed taking Emily's hands as they ran into sears.

People gave them strange looks as they ran into one of the dressing rooms and closed the door behind them leaning against the walls panting.

"What. Was. That?" Emily gasped.

"Rabid fangirl." Tom replied smoothly.

Emily laughed at how he seemed so used to it.

Only when she felt Tom's hot breath on her cheek did she notice how close they were.

She felt her heart beat wildly inside her chest as Tom gazed at her intensely

He smirked and raised his eyebrows moving in for the kill, and Emily was entranced.

Just then a sales lady knocked on the door.

"Occupied." Emily squealed jumping back.

Emily heard the sale lady's footsteps pad away and busted out of the dressing room to breathe.

"Holy shit." She cursed to herself only to notice a mother and her child standing next to her.

"Ha sorry, really bad smell in there." Emily laughed nervously.

The mother gave her a stern look and proceeded to the checkout counter.

Tom swaggered out of the dressing room trying not to laugh.

But at Emily's annoyed expression he burst into fits of not so manly giggles.

"Shut up." Emily grumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

Hannah was walking around in Troy's while Bill talked to a guy he used to go to school with.

As she twisted idly at a chain thoughts ran through her head.

Thoughts of home

Thoughts of what Emily was doing at the moment.

Thoughts of how cute Bill was looking as he laughed with his old friend

Thoughts of how it was wrong to think him cute

Wondering why Emily was so nervous.

As she contemplated these many things someone walked up beside her.

"Hallo." A man with bright blue hair said and cocky smile said.

"What do you want?" Hannah said offhandedly as she gazed up at the tee-shirts.

She was wondering if she could get away with wearing a Tokio Hotel tee shirt or if she should just get the Avenged Sevenfold one.

"You speak English?" they guy said leading against the counter

"Last time my mother checked." Hannah said still preoccupied in her own little word.

"You're funny." He said in a thick accent.

"That's what they say." Hannah said peering up at the tee shirts.

"You're kinda hot." He said.

"Kinda?" Hannah asked. "If you were going to hit on me you could have been nice enough to say I was all the way hot."

"Okay, be that way. You're fucking gorgeous."

"Don't swear." Was Hannah's reply.

"Sorry, you looked like you liked the bad boy type." He said smoothly.

"Uhhuuh." She shook her head. "Nope"

"Huh?"

"I'm a tormented soul type, not criminal." Hannah said as she pressed a Tee-shirt to her chest, seeing if it would fit.

"I'm going to a party tonight." He stated.

"Good for you, I have a cup of tea in my future." Hannah said picking up a different tee-shirt, feeling the cotton.

"I need a date." He said.

"That's nice." Hannah said, starting to get annoyed.

"How about you be my date?" he asked as he put a hand on her elbow and whispered in her ear.

Hannah tensed.

"I would prefer if you got off me." Hannah said in a calm voice as she twisted the guys arm behind his back and pulling his head back by his hair.

"_Hannah?_ What have I said about hurting people for fun?" Bill asked as he walked up with a small smile on his face.

Hannah let go of the dude as he fell to the floor.

"We don't want to put another person in the burn ward do we?" He asked wagging a finger.

Hannah was silent for a moment before she caught on to the slight nod of Bill's head.  
Hannah put her head down, her hair falling in front of her face, hiding her smile.

"Come on, I think its time we got back to the group." He said taking her by the elbow.

"Sorry about that." He said looking down at the guy. "She doesn't always remember her manners." He said looking back at Hannah who was tracing something flying in the air with her eyes.

"Huh? What?" Hannah said looking back at Bill, "where you talking about me?"

"No no." Bill smiled softly.

"You were talking about me! In know you were!" she said stomping her feet like a child.

Bill looked sadly at the man with blue hair. "Pity really." He said.

"But this should teach you a lesson young man." Bill said.

The guy looked slightly offended at being told of by a guy who was, by the looks of it, younger then he was.

"Never read a book by its cover." Bill said looking over at Hannah who was sucking on her thumb and rubbing the tee-shirts between her fingers. "Drop dead gorgeous on the outside, pudding in the inside." Bill tapped his forehead with a long, white tipped black fingernail.

"Come along love, I think its time for your nap." Bill said looking down at her.

"Will you tuck me in?" she asked.

"Of course dear." He said.

"SWEAR! Last time you didn't!" she looked at him hotly.

"Cross my heart hope to die – ." he said crossing a gloved hand over his heart.

"CAN I STICK A NEEDLE IN YOUR EYE!?" she asked.

"I would prefer not I think." He said lifting Hannah in the air and cradling her to his chest. Hannah put her head on his shoulder as he started to weave his way out of the store, leaving a very baffled, still dateless guy looking after him.

They lasted seventy feet before they Bill plopped Hannah down on a couch as they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Bill slid down to the ground, still laughing as he leaned up against the couch.

"I'm getting Jost to find you an Audition! You're too good an actor." He sighed.

"HA!" Hannah said as she flipped over to face him. "Pudding on the inside?" she asked.

"It was the best I could come up with." He said. "Where did you learn that pin and spin thing?"

"Saw it on a TV show once, always wanted to try it." Hannah said looking into his eyes. "But don't you think we are forgetting something?"

"What?"

Hannah held up the four tee-shirts in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, I already paid." Bill said waving an airy hand in the air.

"What do you mean you already paid?" Hannah asked.

"The guy had been watching you since you came in. I was watching you the whole time." He said.

"If that wasn't soo incredibly sweet and if I was an idiot I would find that slightly creepy."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks so much for reading and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Tom sighed. Thinking to himself. He was truly perplexed by Emily. One moment it seemed she wanted him and then the next she is being all aloof. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to get really frustrated.

"You okay?" Emily's voice broke the chaos in his head.

"Yeah why?" Tom asked.

"It looked like that vein right there was about to bust out of your forehead." She giggled tapping a large vein running through the left side of his forehead.

"I think we should go find the others. It's about time to leave." Tom grumbled.

Emily pulled out her cell to check the time.

"Ugh you're right. I don't wanna get up." She groaned.

"Come on." Tom said standing up and offering her his hand.

She took it cautiously and he hoisted her up.

Tom pulled out his cell phone and called the G's.

"Hey where are you?" He asked.

_"Vans."_ Gustav replied.

"Okay see you soon." Tom said then hung up.

"We have to go to Vans." Tom said to Emily.

"Which is where?" Emily asked.

"Two floors up about ten stores over. Why?" Tom asked.

"I don't wanna walk that far." Emily whined.

"Have it your way then." Tom said scooping her up in his arms.

She squealed and clutched to his neck. He just laughed. They got a few strange looks from the people around them but both of them just shrugged it off.

"Giddy up horsey." Emily laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Bill was lying on the floor of the mall, the same place he had been fifteen minutes ago, laying face down, and making weird and random noises.

It seemed to entertain Hannah who was still lying on the couch.

She lay on her stomach as she hung a hand over the edge, playing with Bill's hair.

"Aroof." He moaned. Hannah laughed as she tugged on his surprisingly soft hair some more.

Just then Bill's phone rang in his back pocket.

"Would you get that deery? I am rather enjoying the smell of the carpet. Unnahanga" He said.

Hannah laughed again at Bill's antics and reached into his back pocket.

Bill's chest tightened as he felt her soft, small hand slide into his skinny back pocket.

Hannah rather enjoyed it more then a bit herself.

"Joes Bar." Hannah answered the phone "and before you ask we are indeed in a dry county, we don't sell beer," Hannah said in a hick accent.

"_Oh, Sorry, wrong number."_ A voice on the other line said, Hannah recognized it as Georg.

_"Who is it?"_ She heard Andi ask.  
Bill sat up to see Hannah silently laughing.

"Joe's bar." he said.

"_Give me the phone!" _Andi yelled.  
_  
"Hannah?"_

"I'm sorry honey, my name isn't Hannah. It's Bette Lou Thelma Liz." She said. "But I could be a Hannah." Hannah winked. "You sound sexier then a porky pine hopped up on ever clearn.

_"Hannah, meet us at vans."_

"Well honey, I've told you once My name isn't Hannah its Betty Lou Thel –"  
_Click._He hung up on me!" Hannah said.

"

Bill sat up.

"I wonder why?" He said back.

Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Bill said tugging on Hannah's arm when she didn't get up.

"I don't wanna." she said into the couch cushion.

"Fine with me." He said as he scooped her up in his arms.

Hannah let out a giggle as she buried her head in his neck as he laughed.

His face smelt really good.

REALLY REALLY GOOD!

Gosh she missed Man hugs

There was something about hugging a guy that was just so awesome.

Hannah hadn't had a boyfriend friend in a long time.  
Man hugs were the best. When a guy just hugs you for the heck of it.

Hannah let out a sigh as someone looked at her funny.

"WHAT?" She called to their backs.

"HAVENT YOU EVER JUST BEEN CARRIED FOR THE HELL OF IT?" Bill let out a laugh.

"Would you mind?" He asked.

"Sure." Hannah said. With the edge of her foot she hit the up button on the elevator

After the doors had opened Hannah clung to Bill even more. "Uuhh...I can't breathe." he said.

"Sorry, I hate lifts." She said letting go a bit.


	24. Chapter 24

Tom had carried Emily all the way to Vans taking the escalator just because she demanded it.

He was whipped. She laughed. It's not like she even had a particular liking to escalators or a hatred of elevators. She just wanted to be difficult.

Tom saw Vans in the distance and noticed Andi waiting outside shaking his head at him.

Tom smiled at him and winked laughing. Emily was practically sleeping she was so tired so she didn't notice any of it.

Andi gave him a protective kinda look but they both stopped playing games when Hannah and Bill emerged from the escalator to their right. Hannah was almost hyperventilating.

"Sorry. I hate elevators." She yet again repeated.

The boys looked semi astonished.

Bill winked at Tom and Tom winked back in their little twin games.

Hannah tried to wink at Emily to initiate another twin gesture for laughs but she heard a loud snore instead as Bill put Hannah down.

"See what I have to live with." Hannah said pointing to Emily.

"I heard that." Emily mumbled half asleep.

"How can you really be half asleep and snore?" Hannah asked.

"It's called dramatic effect Hannah." Emily groaned sitting up nearly bashing heads with Tom.

"Thank you Bill!" Hannah giggled as she gave him a hug, it was completely spontaneous but once she was in his arms she couldn't help but take a deep breath of his sent.

It smelled of something sweet, and slightly musky,  
With that sharp, metallic smell of hairspray.

"Right." Hannah said.

Bill was enjoying the hug just as much as Hannah was.  
The others didn't seem to notice.

Tom and Emily seemed to be telling the others about the rabid fan girl.

Bill sighed a little,  
she smelled soft, but still sharp some how.  
Like oranges and citrus shampoo.

She felt right in his arms.

He had felt the same way when he had picked her up the night before and  
when he had carried her in the mall so short a time ago.

And then like that it was over.  
Hannah looked up at him and walked over to Emily, putting her hands around Emily's shoulders and resting her head in the crook of her neck.

The hug had only lasted ten seconds.

"You guys wanna go get something to eat?" Bill asked.

"Yeah but I probably won't eat much. Tom and I had a snack." Emily smiled at Tom.  
she seemed to be ignoring Hannah who was hanging on her shoulders still.  
Maybe she was just used to it.

"Well I know I'm still hungry." Tom grinned.

"Men! They eat like pigs!" Emily shouted throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

Hannah laughed and nodded her head.

"Gott I am starving." Georg said.

"I second that." Gustav laughed.

"Me three." Andi said.

"I'm kinda hungry." Hannah said.

"And watch she will eat just as much as you guys." Emily laughed.

"I'd like to see that." Georg Smirked.

Hannah just smiled devilishly as they walked around the mall till they found a McDonalds.

"Ewwww." Emily groaned.

"It's delicious." Bill pouted.

"Yes but disgustingly bad for you." Emily countered.

"Yummm fatty goodness." Georg smiled taking a bite from his Big Mac.

"I can't believe you guys." Emily said as she watched the boys and Hannah scarf down their food.

Tom smiled at her with a piece of lettuce hanging out his mouth. She laughed.

"Tom you have a little lettuce right there." Emily said pointing to his mouth.

"Where?" Tom asked trying to wipe it away.

"Good god I'll get it." Emily sighed.

She pulled the lettuce off his lip and sneered.

Hannah laughed with the boys.

"You should be glad you looked ridiculous and it was bugging me otherwise you would have had to get that yourself." Emily laughed.

"You know you love me." Tom smirked.

"Yeah you're my friend." Emily said awkwardly turning away.

"Be right back." Hannah said standing up.  
She strode over to the counter and came back a few minutes later with a new thing of fries and some sort of salad and chicken strips.

She sat down and started eating.

"What?" She asked when they started staring at her.

"Emily wasn't kidding, you really do eat more then I do." Georg looked disheartened at the thought.

Hannah just snorted and went back to eating.

When they were done and Hannah had gained a few pounds (that would surly be off by the end of the day) they decided to do something else, they just didn't know what.

As they walked around in the mall Emily teased Hannah about her eating habits.

"You're a pig you know that right?" Emily asked.

"And how is that?" Hannah mumbled.

"Because you just ate more then Georg AND Gustav combined."

"Yes now shut up before I have you on the floor in a head lock." Hannah growled.

"You wouldn't." Emily gasped placing her hand over her chest. She was rather dramatic.  
Hannah approached her smiling evilly. Emily back up cautiously.

"You know I love you right?" Emily said sweetly.

"Yeah I know." Hannah laughed.

"Please don't." Emily asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine." Hannah said walking casually past.

Emily let out her breath but inhaled it in again sharply as Hannah plucked a hair from her head.

"Oww what was that for?" Emily whined.

"DNA research. Top secret." Hannah laughed, holding up a finger to her lips.

"You are so weird." Emily said.

"I know. That's why you love me." Hannah smiled.

"Not quite but yeah I love you. I kind of have no choice. We were once linked at the umbilical chord you know." Emily sighed.

"Yeah I know. You never seem to let me forget." Hannah sighed.

"Yes and I was cut from that umbilical chord seven minutes earlier!" Emily shouted.

"August twenty first, A date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by a naïve little twit and quite possibly is from the empire of Japan."

"Hannah I worry about your mental health." Emily laughed poking her arm.

"Oh shut up." Hannah groaned.

"Look it's our entertainment for the day." Andi laughed.

Both Emily and Hannah scowled at him. He looked rather perturbed. Suddenly Emily's scowl faltered and Hannah and she started laughing maniacally.

"Not funny." Andi grumbled.

"Stop being a sourpuss." Emily laughed.

"Sourpuss?" He asked.

"Crankypants, meaniehead, they are all childish insults I use from time to time." Emily smiled.

"I'll have to remember that." Andi said skeptically.

"We should probably head home now." Tom said throwing out the trash the boys and Hannah had accumulated.

They walked out of the food court in silence out to the parking lot. Tom fumbled for his keys and looked around.

"Do you guys remember where I parked my car?" Tom asked.

"Section D." Emily said squinting.

"What's with the face?" Tom asked as they headed to section D.

"I squint when I think. I know not very attractive is it?" Emily laughed.

"No you're always attractive." Tom smiled.

"Thanks." Emily said blushing.

Hannah rolled her eyes and jabbed Emily in the side.

"What was that for?" Emily hissed at her.

"Get you head out of the clouds." Hannah scolded.

"Yeah right. Sorry." Emily apologized.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"To be honest not really. I think I am slowly losing my mind." Emily sighed.

"I'm here to talk. That is if you want to remain sane. But Hannah doesn't seem to be too bad. Maybe being crazy has its perks." Tom laughed.

Too bad Hannah was right behind him and with a swift kick of her leg she hit Tom in the back of the knees making him stumble a bit. Everyone laughed. Tom looked rather embarrassed.

"That's what you get." Hannah grinned at him.

"Yeah." Tom huffed.

Emily held his arm helping to steady him.


	25. Chapter 25

**as always, please review!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all walked up to Tom's car and piled in. Tom and Bill sat in the front. The Gs sat in the middle.

And Andi and the girls squished into the back.

"Why do I have to sit with them?" Andy whined.

"Geo and Gustav are big and you're skinny and so are the girls." Bill laughed.

Hannah and Emily began routinely poking him in turn, first Hannah on his right side then Emily on his left.

He looked very irritated.

"God will you stop it already?!" Andi shouted.

"Gosh sorry Andi. All you had to do was ask once nicely." Emily pouted.

"Yeah why do you have to be so mean to us?" Hannah said as her and her twin feigned innocence.

"Oh please you guys." Andi groaned.

Hannah and Emily laughed.

"Oh come on you know it's just too fun to pick on you. We can't resist." Emily laughed.

"Yeah most girls can't." Andi said with a cocky grin.

Both Emily and Hannah laughed and turned away from him.

He just sighed leaning back into his seat.

Hannah and Emily raced up to their rooms laden down with bags after the boys had dropped them off.

They were all going out to drink and the girls weren't really interested in that.

"Hey girls." Their mother called from the living room.

They didn't even look at her before running up stairs.

Once into the room they plopped down on the bed, Hannah kicking off her shoes.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." Hannah mumbled.

"Uuhh." Emily mumbled. "He was this close." Emily held a two fingers not far apart, "THIS CLOSE FROM HIM KISSING ME!" Emily yelled.

"Ugh," Emily said.

"Oh my god." Hannah said.

Emily looked up at her ready for ether a rant or a story,  
after Hannah had finished telling her what all had happened with the green haired guy Emily laughed.

"Oh my god you are kidding?" Emily asked.

"Nope."

"Haha he's brill and your type too." Emily sighed.

"He smells soooooooooo good. Gosh I love man hugs."

"Man hugs are the bomb." Emily said.

"Oh most deff." Hannah concluded.

"This is a good idea right?" She asked "Staying single?"

"Yeah. It is." Emily concluded.

Emily smiled weakly at her. Hannah could tell she was uncertain.

"Come on its no fun being tied down." Hannah smiled.

"I guess. But what if we end up cat ladies." Emily asked.

"Neither of us will. We're both allergic." Hannah laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Emily scolded her.

"Yeah I do. And that wouldn't happen to us. Just think of it as long term playing hard to get." Hannah smirked.

"Ha! It is kind of fun. Playing hard to get. We'll drive those boys mad." Emily giggled.

"Yes we will." Hannah smiled.

"What now? It's boring without the boys." Emily sighed.

"You're right." Hannah groaned falling back on the bed rolling in the freshly washed sheets. Emily soon did the same.

"They smell like snuggle." Emily laughed taking deep breaths of one of her favorite scents. Snuggle detergent.

Hannah laughed at her and closed her eyes.

"I'm really tired." Hannah groaned.

"You always are cause you never sleep." Emily said.

"True." Hannah pointed out.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Hannah decided.

"Okay I might get in the hot tub. I have the chills." Emily said rubbing her arms.

"Oh from Tom!" Hannah teased.

"No! Besides we shouldn't talk about it. It just makes me want him more! How good will I be at playing hard to get when he has me wrapped around his finger?" Emily groaned.

"You just have to turn the tables." Hannah smiled evilly.

"Whatever have a nice shower." Emily said.

Hannah walked into the bathroom and Emily changed into her swimsuit and walked outside. They both tried to stop themselves but they continuously thought of the boys.


	26. Chapter 26

**okay guys, you gotta review!  
we havent gotten anything!  
at all!  
Sep for from RaiRai13.  
but shes our biggest fan and has no life of her own (just kidding dude, we love you)  
but still! please review!  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

"AUS DEM BETT HOLEN!"

"AUS DEM BETT HOLEN!" Two giddy voices called as Hannah and Emily felt the bed shake.

Hannah's hand reached under the covers and grabbed hold of Emily's.  
At once Em understood what Hannah wanted.

"AUS DEM BETT HOLEN!" was coursed again.

Hannah squeezed her hand and at once she and Emily shot straight up and pushed Bill and Tom off the bed.

"OW!" they screamed at the same time.

"You wake me up you face the wrath that is the beast of night." Hannah mumbled as she sunk into the pillows.

"Just get out and let us sleep." Emily groaned shooting the boys a glare.

"Come on girls we were going to go out on the town and do all sorts of things that allow you to attempt to kick our asses." Tom laughed.

"Attempt? Right now I can easily climb out of bed and beat you to a pulp. I'm cranky!" Emily seethed.

"You have an hour to get up and get ready." Bill said with a grin.

"Andi is going with us. You want to bond don't you?" Tom asked.

There was nothing but silence.

"Or at least get him to be less cranky?" Tom asked.

"Yeah we need to pull the stick out of his ass." Hannah laughed lightly.

"Good then you have an hour." Bill repeated. They walked out of the room at once.

"I wonder where we are going?" Emily asked as she climbed out of bed.

"I don't know but kicking the guys asses sounds like fun." Hannah grinned still lying in bed.

Emily walked over to the dresser pulling out a pair of black cloth short shorts and a periwinkle cami.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed." Emily said to Hannah.

"Yeah I took one last night so I'm good." Hannah said.

"You better get up." Emily warned.

"I will. Soon." Hannah said rolling over with a loud sigh.

Emily walked into the bathroom with her clothes and turned on the shower stepping in letting the hot water rinse over her tired body. She washed up and got out of the shower drying up and changing.

She walked out to see Hannah sitting on the bed dressed and brushing out her tangly hair.

She wore a plain black tee with red stripes on it that looked like cuts in the fabric and jean shorts.

"You look very sporty." Hannah said looking at Emily.

"Well I figured I should dress casually. I think we are gonna be doing sporty things. Sports are what they think they can beat us at." Emily laughed.

Hannah nodded and continued brushing out her hair.

Emily grabbed her hairbrush out of the bathroom and sat by Hannah on the bed brushing her hair out also. She was done fast.

Hannah pulled her hair up in back and Emily pulled hers into a simple bun with a couple peaces falling out.

"I should probably do my makeup now." Hannah sighed.

"Tired?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. You too?" Hannah asked.

"Definitely." Emily groaned.

"What's been running through your mind late at night?" Hannah teased.

"More like who's been running through my mind." Emily sighed.

"Tom." Hannah guessed.

"What about Bill? Hannah was he shimmying through your mind last night?" Emily laughed.

"No not really." Hannah said walking over to the vanity.

"Yeah right." Emily said but let it go.

She walked past Hannah to do her makeup in the bathroom.

Emily put on a little mascara and a shimmery eye shadow with blueish purpleish reflects.

Her eyes were really blue that day. She slipped on some frosty pink lip gloss and walked out to see Hannah.

Hannah had rimmed her eyes in the usual amount of eyeliner and put on a smoky maroon eye shadow. Her lips were red.

"Looking hot. If we can't beat them by force we can dazzle them with our looks." Emily grinned.

"We can have them tripping over their own two feet." Hannah said adding an evil laugh to the end.

"Ready to go?" Someone asked from outside their room.

"Yeah." Emily replied.

"Okay good. First we play paintball." The voice said.

Hannah walked out into the hallway.

"Paint ball it is then." She smirked.

"Coming love?" Hannah asked looking at Tom with a smirk.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" Emily asked as she came out.

"Most likely." Was Hannah's answer before she pranced down stairs.

Emily rolled her eyes and mouthed "_I hate you_" To Tom.  
And fallowed Hannah down the stairs as Tom fallowed her.  
She was right behind Hannah when they made it into the ling room

"READY?" Bill asked.

Hannah thought he looked extra super duper hot in his old tee-shirt and warn out blue jeans, hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Where are you guys off too?" Her mother asked in that same cheery voice.

"Paintballing wit the boys." Hannah said as she pranced out the door, silently laughing at her mothers face.

"Why cant Hannah be more like you?" She said looking at Emily. "We need to get that girl a bit more girly, do you think it's just a stage?" She asked her husband.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I'm not good with Girls."

Her mother huffed. "I'm not good with boys, that's the issue." She said, obviously thinking of Hannah.

Emily looked over at her mother.  
"After we go paintballing can we go rock climbing?" Emily asked Bill with a cheeky smile.

"Sure, we were thinking about going own to the race track too." He smiled.

"Sounds fantastic to me." Emily laughed and walked out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tom unlocked his Escalade and they all piled in.

Emily and Hannah in the far back with Andi yet again squished in the middle.

And the G's in the middle.

With the twins sitting up front.

Hannah raised her finger and mocked poking Andi.

The girls started taunting him nearly poking him. It was a frenzy of fingers in the back seat.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" Andi finally shouted.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!" Hannah yelled

"You might as well be." Andi grumbled.

"Girls behave." Gustav turned around scolding them like a father would.

"Sorry." They both said meekly then laughed.

"Poor Andi." Tom muttered.

The girls just grinned their evil grins.

Tom pulled out front of the paintball place and parked his car carefully. After all it was his "baby"

Everyone quickly got out of the car and they started chattering amongst themselves as they stood in line.

"Let's organize teams." Bill suggested.

"Why not just every man for himself?" Tom asked.

"Teams are more fun." He said looking at the girls trying to give Tom the idea.

"Oh right teams are more fun." Tom said.

Bill just rolled his eyes.

"You bet your ass they are" Hannah smirked.

"Well the girls should obviously have a guy on their team." Georg said.

"Why? You think we're weak?" Emily asked.

"Yeah actually sorry." Georg said.

"Yeah well it's true. For me at least. Hannah could probably hold up against Bill and Tom but not the beefy Gs." Emily laughed.

"HAHAH BEEFY G'S." Hannah laughed.

"I'm glad you find me entertaining." Emily smiled.

Hannah smiled brightly at her.

"Anyways. I think it should be the G's and Andi and then Tom and I can team up with the girls." Bill said.

"Sounds good to me." Andi said.

"UUHUUH!" Hannah shouted. "Nope, I'm with Em."

"Same here." Emily said as she linked Arms with Hannah.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Sure as Wilson Picket really did go to the land of a 1000 dances and get raped by the Watusi." Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHAT?" they all asked.

"OH! haha." Emily rolled her head as Hannah looked at her. "Haha land of a 1000 dances...fun times fun times..."

"Fine, Georg, Andi and Gustav, and Bill and me." Tom said.

"And then Hannah and Emily."

"nächster" a bored voice called.


	27. Chapter 27

Tom stepped up to the counter and chatted in German with the clerk there. He turned around and handed out paintball guns to everyone and held a box full of paint balls.

The boys grinned and Emily twirled around her gun like a baton. Hannah just looked at it studying the different parts.

"We are so gonna get out asses beat." Emily laughed.

"You can say that again." Hannah groaned.

"We are so gonna get our asses beat." Emily repeated with a laugh.

They carried their supplies over to a nearby picnic table outside the arena. Tom set down the paint guns and the boys sat around the table methodically loading their guns.

Emily and Hannah just stared in confusion as Georg tried to explain it, failing miserably.

"You put the whosie in the whatsie in the wheresie?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah what she said." Hannah said.

"You take the paintball lift this thing here stick it in here and do this and voila." Georg said hurrying through the procedure.

"Never mind." Hannah sighed.

"Load it for me please." Hannah turned to Bill.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Ugh Tom. This is so not my forte. My dad is an engineer too I should be good at this stuff. Can you please load this awful confusing contraption." she said plopping down on the bench next to him.

"Yeah of course." Tom said with a smile identical to Bill's.

The others were ready so they waited by the fence.

When everyone had their gun and Bill and Tom explained to the girls (with much difficulty) how to aim and fire and what not they walked into the arena and hid behind the large multicolor barriers placed all around the field.

"Oh good lord." Emily said fumbling the gun in her hands.

"Man up Emily. They're going down." Hannah said.

"Yeah and the world is flat. We're doomed." Emily gulped.

"The world is flat." Hannah said looking at her with a confused.

"And I thought you were the optimistic one." Emily grumbled.

Suddenly with the resonating sound of a fired gun all hell broke loose.

Emily scrambled around trying to see where the boys were. Hannah followed her closely. Hell they might as well have been attached at the hip.

"Shit!' Emily jumped as a paintball splattered against the barrier behind her.

Gustav smirked poking his head out from behind the red triangle to their left.

Emily fired aimlessly at him accidentally hitting the approaching Georg.

Both she and Hannah laughed.

"We are accidentally kicking their butts." Emily smirked.

"Yes we are twin yes we are." Hannah said with a grin.

Hannah heard footsteps behind her and whipped around firing her gun barely missing Bill who let out a girly shriek.

Everyone laughed.

"Here girly girly." Emily heard someone coo from nearby.

"Tom?" She questioned.

"Yep." He said firing and hitting her smack dab in the stomach.

"EEEEP!" She shrieked and Hannah laughed before she too was hit in the thigh.

"Ahhh!" She shouted turning around to see a victorious Bill.

"I'll get you!" Hannah said running after him.

Emily just stood there staring down Tom.

He raised his eyebrows at her as if saying come and get me. She threw her head back and laughed sounding kind of creepy.

"Here girly girly." Tom cooed again taunting her.

He fired and she dodged his shot ducking behind a blue _isosceles _triangle.

Emily laughed as she saw Bill running by with Hannah running behind him firing blindly.

Emily ran around from barrier to barrier trying to avoid Tom.

Little did she know he was behind her the whole time.

Finally he fired a shot hitting her right in the bottom. She jumped arching her back a bit and yelped turning around seeing Tom laughing hysterically.

She glared at him menacingly and fired hitting him right in the crotch.

"Bullseye." She chortled.

"Yeah good thing that's padded." Tom winced a bit.

Emily just laughed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you little boy?" she asked obviously mocking him.

"No." Tom grumbled.

Emily laughed.

"Actually now that I think about it. Could you kiss it better?" Tom flirted.

"In your dreams lover boy." Hannah said shooting him in the back of the head.

Emily laughed out loud breathlessly making it almost sound like a cackle.

Bill lay in the middle of the field his hands up in surrender.

"What did you do to the poor boy?" Emily asked.

"Open fire from me and Gustav did the trick." Hannah chuckled.

"I thought Gustav was on Bill's team?" Emily questioned.

"No, He, Georg and Andi were on the same team. But he was standing out in the open. It's kind of hard to resist pummeling the shit out of him." Hannah laughed.

"Heartless absolutely heartless." Emily scolded.

"You know it babe."

_"Where's Georg?" _

"I don't kno-OW!" Emily shouted looking behind her.

Georg was behind the blue barrier behind them laughing.

"Emily you are such an easy target." Georg laughed.

Emily just mumbled something under her breath.

_"Double Tex, she'll hit you like a truck. Double Tex and she'll mess you up."_ Hannah started singing

Emily laughed. The boys looked on in confusion but laughed all the same. Hannah always put on a good show.

Gustav was standing in the middle of the field poking at Bills limp form.

"What's wrong with him?" Georg asked.

"I kicked the shit out of him...."  
Hannah said.

"With the help of Gustav." Emily finished.

"Yeah. But Its soo fun!" Hannah cooed

"What's next boys?!" Hannah and Emily asked at the same time, looking giddy.

The boys, groaned.

They saw Andi limping somewhere in the back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Make sure to review!  
we need them to live!  
we really do!**

**Uhhhrrreerrmm…oh, and this is NO way near done.  
haha, its really long….and just about written!  
:D  
________________________________________________________________________**

"Bloody hell!" Hannah said as she took off her suit.  
She romped over to where the boys were changing.

Emily fallowed and laughed when they all yelped as she came upon them all half naked.

"Oh like I haven't seen it before!" Hannah said to Andi. He blushed.

"I don't even want to know." Gustav muttered.

"GEORG!" Hannah walked up to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

Hannah walked up to him and lifted her shirt showing her collar bone.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

She said showing a rather large bruise that was turning purple

He didn't look at the bruise.

He looked at her Boobs.

"BRUSE NOT BREASTS GEO!" She yelled.

She gave him a stern look as she strode out of the room.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders as she walked out after Hannah.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Gustav said.

"Shut up." was Georg's reply.

"I wonder what it would be like to get your nipples pierced." Bill said with a thoughtful look.

"OH GOD BILL!"  
More then a few towels were thrown his way.


	29. Chapter 29

**rigth! quite a few of the lines that Georg and Gustav say are from the Tokio hotel Tv episode 23 (I looked it up.) TH in Germany - Part 1**

Quite a good one if you ask me!  
:D

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
"YAAAAAAAAY YAAAAAAAAY YAAAAAAAAY YAAAAAAAAY YAAAAAAAAY" Hannah and Emily screamed at a rather high pitch as they pulled in front of the rock climbing place.

As soon as the car was parked they both ran out of the car and started dancing in the parking lot.

"WOOT WOOOT!" Hannah yelled dancing.

"Do we like rock climbing?" Andi asked as he and the others got out of the car

"YES!"

"I CALL FIRST BELT!" Hannah yelled as she ran into the room.

"I CALL SECOND!" Emily yelled.

When the boys walked in Hannah and Emily were already changing their shoes and getting ready.

"Oh heck yeah." Emily said.

Hannah laughed as Georg pulled his hair back into a pony tail.

"What?" he asked.

"I found that amusing is all." Hannah said.

"Are you guys going to free climb or use a rope?" Hannah asked.

"Obviously I'll do it without a security rope but Gustav definitely needs it." Georg said pompously.

Gustav lifted his eyebrows; He let out a small laugh

Georg let out a howl of laughter and ran off to change.

"Ugh." Bill said slightly green.

"I don't wanna." Tom said.

"Wuss." Hannah and Emily sighed.

"AHHH MAN!" Hannah shouted.

"What?" Tom said as he sat down, fully _not _intending to climb at all.

"The one where you climb on the ceiling is under construction."

"SHIT!" Georg cussed. "I wanted to do that." The others laughed as they went to go get harnessed up.

"OI! HANDS OFF THE GOODS BUDDY!" Emily yelled when the one of the staff got a little too close for comfort.

The man looked at her with a disdainful glare and went back to work.

"Georg, we don't want to see you play with your junk!" Emily and Gustav heard Hannah somewhere in the distance.

Gustav let out a laugh.

"Which is the hardest?" Georg asked as he, Hannah, and Andi walked up to Emily, Gustav, Tom and Bill.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emily and Hannah laughed at the same time. They all ignored them.

"That one ist zee harest." A man said in a very thick accent.

"We can't even do that one yet." Emily said.

"What? You're really good?" Gustav asked.

Hannah just rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the harder walls

She looked up at it and looked at one of the staffers.

"Spot me Yeah? I don't want to plummet to my death." Hannah commented as she walked up to the wall.

"OH! hold this." Hannah said pulling out her Cell phone from her back pocket.

"Lost a bloody good phone this way." And with that she started climbing the wall.

The boys watched as her muscles moved under her weight as she looked for the foot holds.  
She reached the top in only a matter of minutes.  
She smiled down at them and started repelling to the ground.

"Nice!" Georg commended as he clapped her on the back.

"DANKESCHOOONNNN!" Hannah laughed.

"BITTASCHOOON!" Georg said back.

____________________

**How do you feel we are portraying Andi so far?  
Do you like him or dislike him?  
Please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Haha, Hannah was in the car with her family and she discribed Gustav and the wall to Her rents.  
she said the thing about the hippo.  
her dad sounded shocked and asked "a hippo giving birth to a T-Rex?!"  
and of course, hannah came back with, "Yes, a hippo giving birth to a t-rex."**

her mom once said "you never know whats gonna come out of Hannahs mouth"  
thought Id tell you.  
:D  
REVIEW!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily glanced at Hannah and decided to play it safe at one of the easier walls.

She saw the rest of the group gravitate towards Hannah and rolled her eyes. They would be sore in the morning.

She stared off into space for a moment before climbing the wall effortlessly. There were so many footholds.

Tom smiled at her from a distance.

"HEY SPIDER MONKEY!" He shouted waving at her.

She looked down and smiled as she pressed the button at the top of the wall and slid propelled down.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen." Emily laughed.

"I'm not as nice as Eddy." Tom laughed.

"Ha!" Emily laughed throwing her head back and passed him by.

He followed her determined to impress her. He strolled up beside her at one of the more difficult walls.

"Race me?" Tom asked.

"You're on." Emily smiled.

They each began at their own pace but Tom slowly moved ahead until his arms started to ache. He waited a moment for Emily. And just as she was about to race past him he shouted for her to wait.

She climbed back down to his level and gave him an annoyed look. He just shook it off.

"Wouldn't this be more interesting if we made a bet?" Tom asked.

"Sure. I don't usually bet. But why not?" Emily said.

"Okay if I win. I get a kiss." Tom said.

"And if I win I get?" Emily asked.

"It's up to you." He smirked.

"Oh I don't know I'm so bad at making bets." Emily said with a slight laugh.

"We have all the time in the world." Tom smiled.

"If I win. You have to make me food." Emily said.

"Are you sure you want me to make you food? I'm not a cook." Tom said.

"GUSTAV! YOU SOUND LIKE A HIPPO GIVING BIRTH TO A T-REX!" they heard Hannah shout at Gustav who was climbing a rather hard wall and making an excess of grunting noises.

"Yes I am sure. I am tired of fending for myself. You cook." Emily smiled, ignoring her sister.

"Fine let's go then." Tom grinned.

Emily and Tom started climbing quickly to the top pushing themselves. Both of them wanted to win the bet.

Emily wanted to win more to impress. But all Tom wanted was that kiss.

Hannah was at the rock-climbing wall next to Emily watching them intently. She shook her head at Emily.

She seemed to be falling for Tom. She wasn't head over heels but she sure looked like she had landed on her rump for the guy.

But who was Hannah to talk? She looked sadly over at Bill climbing clumsily up the rock wall.

"I got there first!" Emily's shouting broke her daydreaming and she looked over to see Tom and Emily arguing at the top of the rock wall.

"Hannah tell him I got there first." Emily said.

Hannah would usually just go along with Emily but she kind of felt bad for Tom. He was always trying so hard. But she didn't want to make Emily feel bad.

"It was a tie." Hannah murmured. Even though she hadn't really seen anything. She was too busy staring at Bill.

"A TIE!" Both Emily and Tom shouted at the same time.

"No, it was a bolo," Hannah rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." She grumbled pressing the button on her wall then propelling down.

Emily and Tom propelled down too.

Gustav seemed to be making some sort of grunting noises from one of the hardest walls.  
He was almost at the top.  
Georg and Andi were watching him from the bottom.

"Fine it was a tie then." Tom said.

"Yeah whatever." Emily said.

"Don't be a sore loser." Tom said.

"Technically I didn't lose. I won but I have to share." Emily said.

"Sharing is caring." Hannah interrupted with a laugh.

Nothing but silence.

"Gosh don't look at me like that." Hannah said trying to unstrapped herself.

"Like what?" Bill asked from behind her.

She jumped a little.

"Like they both want to eat me." Hannah laughed.

"Need some help?" Bill asked.

"Uhm." Hannah contemplated in her mind if she should let him. She decided it was a bad idea. "Sure." she said deciding on 'what the hell? Why not?'

"So I guess I get a kiss." Tom smirked closing in.

Emily placed her hand over his mouth.

"After you cook for me." Emily grinned.

"Fair enough." Tom said.

"But can I ask you a question?" He added.

"Yeah sure." Emily said.

"Do I really have to cook? Can't I just take you out and pay for it?" He asked.

Hannah let out a laugh in the background

"Yeah sure. I could care less." Emily said.

"Okay it's a date." Tom smiled.

"Slow down lover boy." Emily said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"It is not a date. It's a friendly dinner." Emily said.

"Fine a friends with benefits dinner." Tom teased.

"Oh shut up!" Emily said poking him in the stomach.

"Ouch careful." Tom said rubbing his stomach where she had poked him with her skinny finger, not to mention her sharp nail.

Emily grumbled undoing her harness with a little difficulty.

Bill undid his quickly and helped Hannah. The guy who had helped put it on her had it tangled up in knots.

"Just my luck." Hannah grumbled as Bill tugged on the rope.

Tom had his off in a matter of seconds and Gustav and Georg also did theirs fast.  
Andi was rolling his eyes, he never even put one on.

After Emily finally struggled hers off refusing help from everyone they walked out of the building and climbed into the car.


	31. Chapter 31

**YAY SECRET TWIN TALK!  
Review please!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hannah sat next to Gustav,  
He had his hand in her lap as she played with his fingernails.

He was sitting back in the seat As Georg looked on in amusement.

"You did well." Gustav said looking down at her.

"Thanks." She said back.

"Yeah! You should have seen Hannah go Tom. She was going faster the Bill!" He laughed having it sound like that was a big deal.

Bill sneered.

"You're just jealous because I am prettier then you Geo." Bill said using Hannah's nickname.

The car laughed.

Hannah just looked over at Emily.  
She was sitting between Andi and Bill with a look of confusion.

She wiggled her eyebrows a bit at Emily.

Emily just looked back at her thinking _What?_

Hannah jutted her chin out a bit more as if she was saying _what's up with you?_

Emily sighed and looked down.

Hannah raised her eyebrows in waiting.

Emily nodded her head up to Tom.

Hannah nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

Then a wicked smile played about her lips.

All this time everyone, was watching the two.

Even Tom, was watching in the rearview mirror.  
The two were much too quiet and gained much attention.

Hannah looked back and forth between Georg and Andi and wiggled her eyebrows a tiny bit.

Emily busted out laughing.

Soon Hannah was laughing too.

"You shouldn't think such nasty things Emily!" Hannah said.

"You said it first!" Emily shouted back.

"I DID NOT!" Hannah shouted.

"Said what? You never even said anything."  
Andi said.

"Sure she did, she said that you and Georg were having an affair." Emily rolled her eyes.

"With lots of Butt sex!" Hannah piped in after Emily.

Gustav turned red as Bill and Tom started laughing.

"OH MIEN GOTT!" They said at the same time.

Hannah and Emily laughed a bit more.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hannah learned that Dusty sprinfield is a girl.  
that was weird.**

_________________________________________________________- 

Tom pulled into the parking lot of a diner.

It was an old looking building with red bricks and dusty windows.

"Food!" Emily shouted.

"Yum." Hannah chimed in.

"Are all girls this excitable?" Georg asked with a laugh.

"No Hannah and I are cooler than other girls." Emily said.

"Yeah we actually have substance unlike most of them." Hannah snorted.

"Let's eat!" Gustav chimed in staring longingly at the diner.

"Go ahead and go make out with the brick Gustav." Emily sighed.

Hannah laugh obnoxiously from behind her and the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my humor." Emily groaned.

"You're welcome." Hannah smiled.

They all walked into the diner. It was practically empty. Although all the people there looked at the group skeptically.

They all seated themselves. Hannah sat with Emily at a two person booth. And the guys sat in a spacious round booth behind them.

"Battle of the sexes!" Hannah shouted randomly.

"Isn't that a TV show?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know I don't really watch TV." Hannah said.

"I believe it is." Andi chimed in.

"Shhh don't fraternize with the enemy." Emily whispered with a giggle.

Andi sighed and turned around ignoring the girls.

The groups talked for a little while after they ordered their drinks.

"Hey Em." Hannah said.

"Yes?"

"Why are we sitting all the way over here?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to the other table.

"Emily. You take the end." Hannah said as she looked down at the already cramped table.

"Where are you going to sit?" Bill asked.

Hannah tilted her head before she walked over and sat on Georg's lap.

Emily laughed as she pulled up a chair on the end.

The waitress came over with their drinks and took their orders.

She couldn't help but notice Tom staring at the girl and licking his lip ring. She shot him a disapproving look. She couldn't believe that made her jealous.

Hannah laughed a bit from beside her. She was still sitting in Georg's lap and he looked rather content.

Bill on the other hand looked slightly jealous.

"Do they just like have salads?" Hannah asked peering at the menu.

"Yeah. On the back." Tom said reaching over the table and showing her the back of the menu.

"Interesting." Hannah mumbled.

"OH OH OH!" Hannah shouted jumping on Georg's lap a bit.

A thick knot found its way to his throat.

"THEY HAVE THOSE PAN FRIED POTATOES!" Hannah shouted.

"Well isn't it your lucky day." Emily laughed as she crossed her leg.

But as she did it her foot went up Toms pant leg.  
They both froze when their skin touched.

"Sorry." Emily muttered as she removed her foot.

Hannah raised her eyebrows behind the menu but otherwise didn't say anything.


	33. Chapter 33

**As always, please review!  
we really need them to live...sort like Hannah needs Joan Jett. and Emily needs starbucks......and we all need Tokio Hotel.....yeah! like that**

The waitress brought the food to the table and Tom looked her over with a smirk. Emily kicked him in the leg before he could do anything stupid.

"Oww what was that for?" Tom asked.

"Oh sorry that was your leg? It thought that was the pole under the table." Emily said.

Hannah stifled a giggle and ate her potatoes.

Tom just gave Emily a weird look and took a big bite of his burger.

They all ate in silence.

Each one of them letting their thoughts run wild as they ate.

Emily thinking about Tom, Tom thinking about Emily.

Hannah thinking about Bill, Bill thinking about Hannah.

Gustav thinking about Georg, Georg thinking about Gustav. Just kidding.

And Andi had nothing in that thick skull of his

Emily picked at her salad a bit. She had lost her appetite.

"You okay?" Hannah asked through a bite full of potatoes.

"Yeah just lost my appetite is all." Emily mumbled.

"Eat it's good for you." Gustav said.

"You sound just like my grandma!" Emily laughed obnoxiously.

"Sorry I know it's not very funny. But if you heard her you would be dying right now! He sounds just like her. Oh we love you Gusti." Emily laughed.

The rest of the table joined in.

Hannah got bored so she decided to play footsies with Bill. He looked slightly irritated at first but soon he was playing along till one accidental kick to an innocent bystander sent the whole table into a footsies battle.

They were all laughing like a bunch of school kids by the end of dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

They all walked out of the building chattering excitedly.

"Race tracks next?" Bill asked.

A chorus of approval filled the parking lot.

They all climbed into the car eagerly and Tom drove off.

Hannah and Emily were for once leaving poor Andi alone.

"Andi you have something in your hair." Emily said picking at something in his hair.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It looks like chicken." Emily laughed.

"Well get it out." He said.

"Aha!" Emily said pulling it out. Then "Gross." as she dropped it on the floor.

"Please don't tell me she just dropped it." Tom said trying to stay focused on the road.

"She just dropped it." Georg sighed.

"My car was clean!" Tom groaned.

"Sorry jeez I'll pick the gross little chicken thingy up." Emily said.

She picked it up and threw it out the window with a rather disgusted look on her face. And it happened they had just entered the parking lot and she had hit a small child in the face with a chicken strip.

He looked around and Emily quickly pulled her hand back in the car.

Everyone laughed.

They all climbed out of the car and ran into the racing area to get their gear. Well everyone except Emily.

"Come on Em! What's the matter?" Tom called.

"I don't do running." Emily said.

"I don't _Do running_" Hannah taunted back, she raced faster.

He ran back to walk with her and she played aloof. Distant and Cool she thought.

"What's up?" Tom asked. She wouldn't look at him.

"Em? Earth to Em?" Tom said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Nothings up." Emily said.

"Are you mad at me?" Tom asked.

"Maybe." She said not able to tell a straight lie.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Well you kinda snapped at me about the car. And flirted with that girl at the restaurant. Nauseating really." Emily scoffed.

"Oh come on. I'm sorry. Stop being so moody." Tom said poking her in the side.

She jumped and let out a shriek. She couldn't help but smile. She has always had a bit of a tickle fetish.

Tom smiled at her and they walked to get their gear together.

"OH! THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOO FUN!" Hannah shouted.

"You hate the idea of driving?" Emily said as she walked into the establishment.

"Yeah, But I can't kill any one on go carts." Hannah nodded.

"Whatever..." Emily sighed.

"BILL! COME HELP ME GET INTO THIS STUPID THING!" Hannah screamed as Bill Looked up and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Whipped." Andi hacked.

Hannah smirked with satisfaction as Bill raced over.


	35. Chapter 35

**YAY!  
new chapters posted!  
Aren't we all happy?  
yes, yes we are.**

**:D  
Review please!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

They were standing on the side of the track waiting for the last group to finish.

"Why didn't we just call ahead and use our fantastic Celeb status to be the only one in the whole place?" Georg asked with a whine.

"Don't whine at me." Hannah said.

She smirked when she saw Bill standing, his head sock on and his helmet in his hands.  
She walked around behind him and put a hand on his lips.  
It was a stretch but she did it.

He held still as she laughed. "Nobody understands my sense of style! I'm telling you! Head socks are the next big thing!" She said in a deep voice as she moved his lips.

They all laughed as Bill let out a giggle and an eye roll

"Where's Emily?" Hannah asked.

"She went to go get dressed like fifteen minutes ago." Tom said.

"She just as bad as Bill." Hannah said playfully.

"Hey! It takes time to look this good." He retorted as he ran his hands up and down his body.

Emily then walked out slowly trying to hide.

"You guys I look ridiculous. It's like my whole bodies on fire. Stupid orangey red suit! Stupid red hair! Stupid red cheeks!" Emily cursed.

Everyone laughed. She just wore her signature pout.

"I think you look stunning." Tom said.

"Yeah right." She said poking him firmly in the chest. Surprised to find he had very nice pecs.

She took a moment to pull herself together.

"Em you look fine. Let's race." Hannah said with a devilish smile.

"Four carts at a time right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah that's what the guy said." Tom chimed in.

"Who's going first? I want some real competition" Georg called out.

"I'll go." Gustav said with a smug smile.

"Me too." Andi said.

"But you're kind of scrawny." Georg teased.

"Shut up fatty." Andi bit back.

"Whoa whoa. _Some of us are sensitive._" Georg said pretending to wipe a tear.

"Yeah let's just race." Andi said.

"Anyone else?" Gustav asked.

"No?" Georg chimed in.

"Game time." Andi finished as they each climbed into a cart.

Tom, Bill, Hannah and Emily watched as the three boys ran across the track,

Hannah sniffed at the sent of rubber and soot.

"Gotta love that." Hannah commented.

Emily just rolled her eyes as the boys laughed.

When the three of them finished, Gustav was in lead, with Georg and Andi tied behind him.

"BOOHYA!" Gustav called as he got out of the cart.

Hannah snorted and looked over at Emily, she had much the same look on her own face.  
Who know Gustav even knew that word?

"MY TURN!" Hannah and Bill shouted at the same time as they each climbed into one of the cars.

Tom rolled his eyes as Emily sauntered over to one.

He tilted his head ever so slightly as he saw her backside retreating,  
He smirked, She did look horrid in the jump suit and red hair, It was so freaking sexy he thought he might just fuck her there.

He let out a small laugh as he climbed into his own car.  
He doubted Andi and The G's would like that.

That and he was afraid Hannah would come after him with a rather large knife if he did.

Bill looked over at him with his visor up as Hannah and Emily moved their carts over to the starting line.

Bill raised his eyebrows, seemingly knowing what Tom had been thinking,

"LIKE YOU HAVENT THOUGHT OF IT!" Tom shouted back in German so the girl's wouldn't notice.

Bill looked positively scandalized.

"HANNAH YOU DIM WIT!" Tom shouted over the engines.

Bill then thought for a moment, his face scrunching up, "YEAH!" He smirked and laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the finish line.

"ARE YOU BOYS DONE YET?" Hannah shouted as she lifted her visor.

Emily nervously gripped her steering wheel tightly. She was rather nervous. Tom climbed in the cart next to her and sent her a flirty smirk.

She smiled back as if she was challenging him. Emily was a naturally timid person usually but when it came to things like this, she was all game. Her competitive nature sure did shine in a battle of the sexes. And she was about to give Tom a run for his money.

At their mark they all took off.

Tom started out in the lead with Hannah behind him then Emily and then finally poor Bill in back.

Hannah slowly eased up beside Tom and pushed him over to the outside of the track quickly passing him with a tight turn.

Emily smirked and went in squeezing in behind Hannah leaving Tom in third and Bill still in last.

Hannah was nearing the finish line and she easily earned first place.

Tom eased up to Emily trying to push her to the outside but she kept to the very outside of the track making it impossible for him.

In the end Emily got second and Tom got third and Bill came in last.

"WOOHOOOO!" Hannah cheered throwing her arms in the air as she twirled in a circle.

Emily ran over to her and they hugged wanting to make the boys feel as bad as possible. Sure it wasn't very nice. But hey it was all friendly competition.

Sure enough the girls went over to be good sports after rubbing their success in the boys faces of course.

Hannah shook Bill's hand meekly and he held it just a fraction of a second too long.

Only Hannah and Bill noticed though. Bill sent her a smile and Hannah was glad she kept her helmet on for the moment or he would have seen the bright red blush that was spreading slowly across her face.

Emily walked over to Tom and he insisted she hug him.

He didn't bother ever letting go. Everyone noticed the hug lasted seconds too long. Tom had turned friendly to intimate and Emily couldn't say she was complaining.

She finally pulled away from him quickly shaking her head to clear the foggy dizzy feeling he gave her. Or was that the heat? Well he was hot. She shook her head clearing the babbling spinning around in circles around her cranium.

Tom smirked at her and she pulled her helmet off looking away.

Hannah walked over to Emily as Bill and the G's walked up beside her.

"Shit this is hard." Hannah said looking at Emily.

Emily, who understood perfectly that she was referring to Staying away from Bill and Tom, couldn't help to say "THATS WHAT SHE SAID!"

As Andi rolled his eyes and looked as if he would rather be someplace else.


	36. Chapter 36

"Well hello." Their mother said as they walked into the house.

"Where did you all go?"

"We went paint balling, then we went rock climbing, then we went to the diner, I had potatoes." Hannah looked around proudly.

"And then we went to a disserted place in the woods, painted random markings on our body's with Bills eyeliner." Hannah held up her shirt to show just that, random markings on her stomach.  
Emily now understated just why she had stolen Bill's eyeliner out of the dashboard compartment.

"And we all danced around to LaFee, complained about how horrid she was as Bill blushed and then we all danced like natives to Samy deluxe and had a massive Orgy." Hannah said.

Emily walked upstairs to hide her laughter as their mother looked shocked.

"What she said." Andi said as he walked up stairs.

Hannah grabbed an orange, waved and walked upstairs

"NIGHT MUM!" she said as she walked up to her bedroom door.  
Andi was waiting for her.

He smirked and held out a fist.

Hannah knocked her own fist against his as he smirked. "Nice one."  
Andi said.

Hannah laughed and walked into her bedroom to see Emily wiping off her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

As Hannah walked into the bedroom Emily busted out laughing,  
"God I love you twin." Emily laughed.

Hannah slipped out of her clothes and flopped down in bed.

Emily turned off the light, turned on the radio and set the sleep timer for twenty minutes, switched on the ceiling fan and crawled into bed with Hannah.

As the two curled up in much the same way they had when they were baby's they felt rather safe.

Safe with Hannah's head on Emily's shoulder and Emily's arms rapped around her chest.

"I think I am falling for Tom." Emily muttered into Hannah's hair.

"I think I fell for Bill." Hannah said back.

They both sighed and fell asleep; it had been a long day.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	37. Chapter 37

**The next day….**  
"There is no way in hell I am wearing that." Hannah said crossing her arms.

"OH COME ON DEAR! It would look so fantastic on you." Laura said holding up the yellow sundress that looked like big bird had thrown it up.

"That looks like big bird threw it up," Hannah commented.

They were all back to school shopping and Hannah was NOT happy about it.

"Ma! Look what I found." Emily ran up holding a pink shirt with fluffy things on the bottom.  
"OH THAT IS SOO CUTE!" Their mother said as she bent down to look at it.

As she did Hannah slipped her hand into her mother's purse and took out the credit card.  
She mouthed a quick "_Thanks." _To Emily before jetting off to Troy's.


	38. Chapter 38

**As always, please review!  
it means the world to us!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Where on gods earth is that girl!" Laura asked as her husband looked tired and leaned against a large beam that was next to the register.

"I'm not sure, I called her and she said she was coming." Emily's mother looked at the lady who was checking them out with an apologetic look.

"And you are sure you didn't see her sneak away from us with the card?" She asked Emily.

"If I had wouldn't you think that I would have said something?" Emily said with a board look.

Just then Hannah came walking up. "Here you go." she said holding out the black card.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her mother yelled as she handed the lady her card.

"Shopping." Hannah said holding up quite a few bags from Troy's and a few from a Jean store.

"What on god's earth have you gotten?" Her mother said digging in the bags.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and pushed her head out the way.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THIS!" She yelled as she held up a black and purple corset top.

"The fuck I'm not." She said. "If you can force Emily to wear pink and all that frilly shit then I can wear this." she said as Emily walked over to her.

Their mother rolled her eyes and said thank you to the lady behind the counter.

"Ich entschuldige mich für meine Mutter Verhalten" Hannah said smirking as she and Emily walked after her mother.

"What did you say?" Emily asked, she had not quite heard it.

Hannah let out a snort and said "I apologize for my mothers behavior."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You are lucky I'm the tolerant one otherwise you would be in the dressing room trying on all the lace and frills. I mean it's cute to some extent until it looks like I am going to a tea party. I'm going to ask Tom to bring me back to return it and get some money for some real shopping." Emily said with an evil grin.

"Oh crossed over to the dark side have we? I have taught you well." Hannah smirked.

"Haha yeah hardly. It's not like I stole moms black card. Again." Emily laughed.

_"It's a hard knock life for us."_ Hannah sang.

Emily laughed as they all walked out of the mall behind their mother who was still grumbling about Hannah.


	39. Chapter 39

"Are you hanging out with the boys today?" Their mother asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah probably." Emily said.

"Well that's good. I hope you have fun. But I have a lunch date with the girls from work so be good. Your stepfather will be home late he has some important business meeting thing. I'll be around though so if you need something just call." She said letting the girls out of the car before she drove off.

Emily and Hannah walked into the house and both flopped onto the couch.

Emily pulled out her cell phone and called Tom aka speedial number three. Hannah laughed at her and Emily walked into the bathroom for a little privacy.

Tom was hanging out with his band mates fooling around. They were just fooling around playing video games when his phone buzzed on the table next to him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Tom its Emily." Emily said cheerily.

"Hey. What's up?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Well I was wondering if you would run an errand with me?" Emily asked.

"What is this errand?" Tom asked curiously.

"Take me to the mall so I can return all the awful things my mother made me try on." Emily said crossing her fingers.

"Yeah sure." Tom said. This was his chance.

"Do you think any of the other guys are gonna come?" Emily asked.

"No. Bill is the only one who likes shopping and he can be a nuisance besides he is on mall probation. Sure we have a lot of money to spend but we don't have that much room." Tom laughed.

"Okay so just me and you then?" Emily asked.

"Yep. It's a date." Tom smirked.

"It's not a date." Emily growled halfheartedly.

"Yeah whatever see you." He said about to hang up.

"Wait a minute I have to ask Hannah something. Don't hang up." Emily interrupted.

"_Hannah Tom said he would take me to the mall. Do you wanna come with or hang out with the boys?"_ Emily called.

Tom heard and prayed to god Hannah would let them have some alone time.

_"I'll just hang with the guys. I got the things I wanted and I don't want you dragging me around. I avoid any shopping that isn't necessary."_ Hannah said.

"So now that that's settled could you pick Hannah up too and drop her off with the guys?" Emily asked.

"No problem. See you in ten minutes. Is that good?" Tom asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Emily said hanging up.

"Tom's gonna be here in ten minutes." Emily said to Hannah as she walked upstairs to find a better top.

Hannah just mumbled in acknowledgement and lay on the couch lazily.

Emily walked upstairs shuffling though her drawers till she found a much cuter top than the plain purple one she had on.

It was a cute navy blue tank top with spaghetti straps. It was very roomy but it still clung to her curves and tied in a tight knot at the bottom giving her a distinct hourglass figure. And it paired with her denim shorts nicely.

She quickly threw her hair up in a half pony and ran downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"Ready?" Tom asked as she opened the door.

"Yep. Hannah?" Emily called.

"Ready." She chimed in jumping besides Emily as is vaporizing from thin air.

She had changed into a pair of jeans and a Green day shirt.

"Then lets go." Tom said with a smile, still slightly shocked at Hannah's sudden appearance.

"I call shot gun!" Emily called sticking her tongue out at Hannah.

"I swear those boys are having a bad influence on you." Hannah groaned climbing in the back.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who turned me to the dark side Darth Vader." Emily giggled at her star wars reference.

"Who ever said that was a bad thing? They are making you stupid." Hannah laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Hannah just shook her head with a laugh. Emily would be Emily.

"And any way, I'm more of a dark helmet kinda person." Hannah said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nah, he got the upside, I got the downside. See there's two sides to every Schwartz. "  
Hannah said

"_What?" _Emily asked.

"Ah, planet Druidia. And under that air shield, ten thousand years of fresh air. We must get through that air shield!" Hannah said as they turned the corner.

"WHAT?" Tom and Emily said at the same time.

"What's the matter, Colonel Sandurz? CHICKEN?" Hannah said this time.

Emily just grumbled as they drove a bit farther.

"No you fool, we're following orders. We were told to comb the desert so we're combing it!" Hannah said this time as they pulled into the drive way of a nice looking house.

"Yogurt! Yogurt! I hate Yogurt! Even with Strawberries!" Hannah shouted as they got out of the car.

"You love Strawberries..." Emily commented.

"I know I love strawberries." Hannah said as they walked into the house.

It was nice looking with cream colored walls, nice couches and records on the walls.  
A few guitars were in the corner next to an array of Combat boots and tennis shoes that were piled next to the door.

They walked into the living room as the boys waved from their spots on the couch.

"I KNEW IT! I'M SURROUNDED BY ASSHOLES!" Hannah shouted.

"HANNAH!" Emily called as she rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Bill said back.

Hannah just smirked and said "KEEP FIRING ASSHOLES!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" Tom shouted.

"Say goodbye to your two best friends," Hannah said.

"AND I DONT MEAN YOUR PALLS IN THE WINNEBAGO!" Georg shouted laughing.

Hannah bust out laughing as he raised a hand for her to hi5.

"God I love that movie." she said as she slapped his hand.

"HAHA! Mel brooks is great!" Georg shouted back. "I never thought you'd like that sorta stuff."

"Nah Man, I'm all for black sheriffs." Hannah said.

Everyone laughed and Tom and Emily quickly made their exit.

________________________________________________________

**The movie quotes are from the movie "Spaceballs."  
It's a spin off of Starwars.  
great movie.  
itll make even the oldest, stuck up grandma laugh! (or blush.) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Remember people! We own nothing, I mean, if we **_**owned **_**the boys, wouldn't it be a **_**bit **_**silly to be writing about them and telling all **_**you guys **_**about what we're doing?  
I think not!**

**Review**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"May I even ask you what is in those bags?" Tom asked.

"The monstrosity that is my mother's horrid taste in clothing." Emily said.

"Let me see." Tom said opening the passenger door, pulling out the bag.

He leaned against the car door and pulled out a pink shirt with lace around the corners. It was very high collared and housewife looking. Tom laughed.

"It might look good if you cut off the lace and cut it into a V-neck but this is horrible." Tom laughed.

"Oh Tom has good fashion sense. Who would've thunk?" Emily cooed.

"I know how to pick 'em." Tom smirked.

They both climbed into the car and Tom drove off fast.

Emily laughed throwing her head back.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Emily smiled.

"Having a good day?" Tom asked.

"Fantabulous." Emily grinned.

"Good." Tom smiled.

"Off to the mall." Emily said.

"Yes ma'am." Tom laughed.

They sat in silence for awhile until Tom felt the need to make conversation.

"So exactly what are we shopping for?" Tom asked.

"Any type of cute clothing I can get my hands on." Emily smiled.

"You sound like Bill." Tom laughed.

Emily laughed and messed with the stereo trying to put on some good music.

She turned on the radio and a rap song came blasting through the speakers. She immediately turned the volume down and rubbed her ears.

"God Tom how do you listen to it that loud?" She asked.

"Well I spend a lot of time on stage around loud speakers. I guess it becomes a habit." Tom smirked.

"You're gonna go deaf." Emily chided.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm already half way there." Tom laughed as he pulled into the spacious parking lot of the mall.

They climbed out of the car and Emily grabbed the bag of atrocious clothing holding it as if it was contaminated.

"Let's get going." Tom smiled, the setting sun was bright in the sky as they walked into the mall and searched around for the store to return the clothing.

They found it in about ten minutes.

Emily walked up to the counter and smoothly returned the clothes getting her money back. Well technically her mother's money back but you get the point.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked from outside the store.

He was slightly cautious to go in there. It looked rather feminine and he was already getting weird looks by standing near the door.

"Yeah let's go to...ummmm...Forever 21!" Emily said excitedly.

"Forever 21 it is." Tom said.

They walked down the hall and found Forever 21. They both walked inside. Tom still felt a little strange being in a women's store.

Emily just took his hand pulling him around.

"You look extremely uncomfortable." Emily chortled pulling him to the back of the store.

She picked up a strapless body hugging black dress with wrinkled sides holding it in front of her body.

"You like it?" She asked Tom.

"Yeah it's sexy." Tom said.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna try it on. Be right back." Emily said reluctantly letting go of Tom's hand as she walked into the fitting room.

She quickly stripped down and pulled on the dress but the zipper was stuck.

She hastily walked out of the dressing room spotting Tom leaning against one of the clothing racks.

"Hey could you zip this up for me? It's kinda stuck." Emily asked embarrassed.

"Of course." Tom said pulling on the zipper with shaky hands.

Emily smiled and turned around twice for him.

"You like it?" Emily asked again.

"It's perfect." Tom said.

It was true. It hugged every curve and showed off skin. Tom wondered if she would wear it to school. As if reading his thoughts she shook her head and laugh.

"I wouldn't wear this to school. That is what the black leggings and flowy purple top are for." Emily said holding out her arms.

"Whoa when did you get those?" Tom asked.

"A true shopper shops quick and efficiently." Emily smirked, walking back into the changing rooms.

She came out in her normal attire and paid for her stuff.

Tom and she walked around a bit more. She ended up purchasing some more shorts and tees. Plenty of casual dresses. And some more party going outfits.

Tom enjoyed watching her try things on. Every time she came out in something different she was a new kind of beautiful.

A sexy beautiful. A sophisticated beautiful. A casual beautiful. She was always beautiful to him.

The whole day he knew he was falling in love.

Falling in love with her smile. Falling in love with her laugh. Falling in love with her quick wit. Falling head over heels for every aspect of her. (Speaking of heels she got a lot of shoes too.)


	41. Chapter 41

**Yo. You know what to do. REVIEW!  
_______________________Danke Schön__________________________**

Finally they sat down in the food court exhausted.

Emily smiled at Tom and saw a smile flash across his face.

The whole day she had pretended she didn't notice his wandering glance or dazed smile or his brief touches. But she did and she savored every moment. Tom had stolen her heart. And she wasn't so sure she wanted it back. He made her heart soar. But she didn't want to be hurt.

She sighed stuffing a big bite of burger in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked immediately realizing the tell tale signs that something was bugging her.

"Jus finkin." Emily said her mouth full of burger.

"Chew and swallow then talk." Tom laughed.

"Oh you're so clever." Emily said sarcastically swallowing her burger.

"Thanks. Now what was the sigh for?" Tom asked.

"I was just thinking." Emily said.

"About what?" Tom asked.

"About you." She admitted before she could stop herself.

"What about me?" Tom asked.

"You smell good." Emily said hoping he would drop it.

"What else?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"How about you tell me what you are thinking about? It's only fair." Emily argued.

"I was thinking about you." Tom said not ashamed, proudly even.

"What about me?" Emily mocked Tom.

"How god damn perfect you are." Tom admitted.

"God damn perfect am I?" Emily asked.

"Yes god damn perfect." Tom smiled.

"You're pretty god damn perfect yourself." Emily said shyly turning away.

"Look at me." Tom said.

She turned her head barely able to hold his gaze. She felt like her insides were on fire, like she was on a never ending merry go round, like her heart was being pulled around by some invisible force. But not in a bad way. It was exhilarating.

"What?" Emily asked finally.

"Why are you so afraid to fall in love?" Tom asked.

"Cause I don't want to get hurt. Or worse hurt someone and never be able to forgive myself." Emily said her eyes tearing up.

Tom didn't know what to say. He just took her hand in his holding it to his cheek.

"Let's get out of here." He said lightly.

Emily nodded throwing her trash away in the nearest trash can.

She followed Tom out to his car and not a single word was exchanged between the two of them on the ride.


	42. Chapter 42

**GOD PEOPLE!  
IM UPDATING!  
HAPPY NOW?!  
haha….review please!  
___________________________________________________________________________________**

"OH OH OH!" Hannah screamed as she wiggled around on Bill's lap.  
Some how she had ended up there as she and Georg battled each other at Halo.

"AND THAT IS HOW YOU BEAT THE HELL OUT OF GEO!" Hannah shouted jumping up and down.  
Bill's eyes winded.  
He had been _trying _to control _himself _for quite some time now.

As it looked like, it wasn't working all that well.

Hannah was oblivious as ever.

"HECK YEAH!" Hannah yelled again as she turned around and smacked Bill's lips firmly with her own.

She laughed a bit more and stood up.

"I'm sorry I beat the living shit out of you Georg." Hannah said as she rapped his hands around his shoulders and sat on his back,

"Nah, I was happy to loose!" He smirked reaching over to turn off the TV.

"Sure you were. You just don't want Gusti to think you are a wuss...CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LUUURRVVVEEEE HIM!" Hannah giggled making kissy faces.

Georg and Gustav's face had turned quite the same shade of red that Bill had gotten when Hannah had kissed him.

"Who the hell gave you sugar?" Tom asked as he and Emily walked into the room.

Hannah let out an insane laugh and bounced over to him.

"WE HAD SO MUCH FUN DIDNT WE BOYS!" Hannah screamed laughing.

"uuhhuhh" Gustav said.

"YEP!" Bill said.

"That was fun?" Georg said.

Hannah shot him a glare.

"Of course we had fun!" Georg said smirking; Bill was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

"LATER GUYS!" Hannah shouted as she grabbed Emily's hands and waltzed out the door.

Hannah stuck her head back in a few moments later "can you give a sister a ride?" She asked.

Tom rolled his eyes and picked back up the car keys.

As the sound of car doors slamming resounded through the door and the sound of the car pulling out of the drive

"You guys are welcome to leave any time." Bill said looking at Georg and Gustav.

"I'm in no hurry." Georg said as he flipped back on the game.

Gustav rolled his eyes and grabbed Georg by the elbow.

"See you at practice tomorrow yeah?" Gustav asked as he tugged Georg out of the house. he didn't even wait for a reply before the door slammed.

Bill sank back into the pillows of the couch.  
He could hardly think about anything as it was with out the lack of blood to his head

________________________________________


	43. Chapter 43

"I CANT BELEVE I KISSED HIM!" Hannah shouted as she and Emily walked into the house.  
Headlights flared from behind the window.

"Kissed who?" Their mother asked as the three heads that had been on the couch looked up at them as they walked through the front door.

"Tom's dog Shorty, Georg dared me to make out with him, I now have doggy slobber where I never thought I would...." Hannah shuttled affectively.

"EWWW!" Her mother cried.

Emily laughed. "How was the gig?" She asked Andi.

"Same old same old, they asked us back." Andi said.

"I think that's a good thing...." Hannah said as she walked out of the living room.

"Night night." Emily said.

She hid her bags in front of her as she raced upstairs.

Hannah, who had been in the bathroom, came out and found Emily sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Whoa whoa! What happened?" Hannah asked seeing Emily like that.

"It was perfect. And I had to screw it up." Emily said her voice shaking.

"Start from the beginning." Hannah said sitting on the bed with her.

"Well we talked in the car on the way to the mall. We shopped around. He called me beautiful. He was so nice. And I know I'm falling in love with him. But I won't let myself. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to hurt me." Emily sighed.

"When did the whole thing go sour?" Hannah asked.

"We were eating and we both admitted we were thinking about each other. And he asked why I was so afraid to fall in love and I said I didn't want to get hurt or hurt someone. We didn't talk the whole ride home. I blew it." Emily groaned.

"If I know Tom at all, which I do. He will come crawling back to you. Hell I give up on staying single. I kissed Bill. There's no going back now." Hannah said.

"Well how did that happen?" Emily asked.

"Well…we had been hanging out, and then Georg and I started playing Halo, some how I ended up on Bill's lap, that was funny, he was trying really hard to ether ignore_ it _and or was trying his best to hide _it_," Emily raised her eyebrows. Understanding Hannah's innuendo.

"Any way, so I won and I kissed him really hard and really fast on the lips, it just sort of happened." Hannah confessed.

"Go in for the kill Hannah." Emily laughed.

"I will make sure to wrap him nice and snug around my finger." Hannah snickered.

"And whip him into submission if necessary." Emily said with a watery laugh.

"Of course." Hannah laughed.

It was silent for a few moments.

"I kissed Bill." Hannah stated again.

"Good for you." Emily said.

"You look down." Hannah said.

"I am but I'll get better. I just need some time you know? I think I'm going to sleep."

"You should talk to Tom soon. If I remember correctly he still owes you a dinner from rock climbing." Hannah said as she flipped off her clothes and lay down on the bed.

"He does. I just don't know how to approach him. Now that our feelings are out in the open it's so awkward." Emily said.

"Awkward turtle." Hannah chimed in as they both did the ASL hand gesture for turtle ending in a fit of giggles.

"Oh well my life has already hit rock bottom what have I got to lose." Emily mumbled.

"Your dignity." Hannah said as she crawled under the covers.

"Gee thanks for making me feel better." Emily said sarcastically as she too got in bed.

"Just being honest. And horribly blunt. As always." Hannah smirked.

"I should have seen it coming." Emily laughed.

They chatted for a while before falling asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

"GIRLS! UP UP UP!" Their mother called

Hannah shot straight up in bed as Emily moaned.

"MUM! ITS NOT EVEN DAYLIGHT!" Hannah complained.

"Get up, you need to get out of that retched bed and get ready for school!" she shouted.

"ICH HASSE DU!" Hannah called to her retreating back.

"What was that?" her mother said turning around.

"I said we will be ready in a few minutes." Hannah mumbled as she climbed out of bed and tried to wake the log.

~*~

The girls plopped down at the table as their mother set some juice on the table.

"ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" She exclaimed looking at Hannah's outfit of a plaid red skirt, white dress shirt, black tie, fish net stockings, arm warmers, and combat boots.

"What?" Hannah asked. "Its not like I'm wearing that!" she pointed at Emily's pink overly frilly shirt and blue jeans.

"I understand where you are coming from." Emily laughed.

"Cheers mate!" Hannah said holding up her glass to Emily, who tinked hers against her sisters.


	45. Chapter 45

Hannah and Emily stood outside the Kurfurst Joachim Friedrich Gymnasium as people rushed by and others screamed.

They looked up at the large bland building with the red and yellow door frames with a look of _'what the fuck?'_

"We're gonna die." Hannah said looking up at it.

"We're not gonna die." Emily said, although her own voice was unsure.

"If the boys can do it so can we!"

"They had something to look forward too."

"What are we gonna do when we graduate? Move to the big girl gym and get to play on the high bars?" Emily smirked.

Hannah felt something slam into her shoulder.

"OI! Armbanduhr es Hündin!" a girl with blond hair and icy blue eyes said knocking Hannah out of her way.

"Führen Sie nicht in Stationäre Objekte Sie Arschloch!" Hannah yelled back.

Hannah rolled her eyes and looked at Emily.

"Is this gonna be hell?" Emily asked.

"We only have a year." Hannah said.

"We'd better only have a year." Emily grumbled**.**A rather large honk sounded behind them in the parking lot.

Hannah and Emily turned around to see Tom's Escalade in the parking lot.

Hannah waved as Georg stuck his head out the window. A few people stared in amazement.

Andi, Gustav, and Bill also appeared with their heads out a window. Hannah and Emily raced over to them.

"We didn't get to say good luck!" Bill said reaching a hand out the window to hold Hannah's hand.

"Yeah, good luck guys, you're just lucky that you only have a year left in this shit hole." Andi shuddered.

"Oh, it won't be that bad." Bill said smiling.

"Stay away from Mr. Bannor." Tom shouted from the driver's side.

"STAY SAFE GIRLS!" Georg boomed.

"You got it Emmet!" Hannah laughed.

Georg just rolled his eyes as Gustav smiled.

"Good luck." he said.

"We're gonna pick you up kay?" Bill asked.

"Fine with us." Hannah and Emily said at the same time.

"Awesomeness." Andi said.

"Later girls!" And with that and a last honk Tom drove away.

"Sie wissen, Tokio Hotel?" A girl asked as he bounced over to the twins.

"Nope! Never met them before in our lives." Hannah said as she and Emily linked arms and strode off the school.

As they walked inside the dreary looking school their mouths dropped open.

__________

**okay, A few Authors Notes on this chapter.**

**Basically what was said between the girl and Hannah was.**

**"OI! WATCH IT BITCH!"**

**And then Hannah said "well then don't run into Stationary objects then Asshole"  
Or a loose translation of that (lol)**

**Ages of graduation in Germany (and the school system in general) are a bit wacked.  
So those may be off a little.**

**And the School they go to is in fact the one that Bill and Tom (and possibly The G's.) went to.  
We will put photos of the school up on our myspace page under a photo album of the name Kurfurst Joachim Friedrich Gymnasium  
so...CHECK EM OUT!**

**Thanks for reading!  
and review!**


	46. Chapter 46

The inside of the school was large and open, with a huge blue staircase coming up one side and round, white light fixtures hanging from the ceiling in an artistic way.

"WOAH THIS IS A NICE SCHOOL!" Emily shouted.

Hannah sighed.  
_  
"In the darkest corners of the ever damnation that is hell, it is often hauntingly beautiful."_ Hannah said in a mysteries voice.

"Who said that?" Emily said still gazing up at the skylights.

"I did." Hannah snorted.

"When?" Emily asked turning to her.

"Just then! Didn't you hear?" Hannah laughed before she busted out in song. _"HELL'S FOUNDATIONS QUIVER, AT THE SHOUT OF PRAISE; BROTHERS, LIFT YOUR VOICES, LOUD YOUR ANTHEMS RAISE!" _she sang in a deep, booming voice as she skipped off to the office.

_"Onward Christian solders, marching off to war…" _Emily couldn't help but sing just a little bit as she fallowed her twin.

* * *

**Song is the Hymn Onward Christian Solders, Ill put that on myspace page also.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**YAY NEW CHAPTERS!  
WOOT WOOT!  
Now review.  
*raises eyebrow*  
**

**

* * *

**

"I have to change." Emily said looking at her clothes in dismay after they had gotten their paperwork for the school year and class times.

"Yeah you better." Hannah sneered.

"Well I didn't want to hurt her feelings." Emily sighed.

"You are way too nice." Hannah said.

"I know." Emily groaned walking into the bathroom.  
Hannah fallowed after her.

Emily walked into the bathroom and Hannah went in there to fix her makeup. Emily ran into one of the stalls and quickly changed.

She wore a light tan halter top with a large water lily on it. The strings were firmly tied behind her back and she slipped on a denim mini skirt.

When she walked out of the bathroom Hannah sighed in relief.

"Much better. But you do know mom would kill you right?" Hannah laughed.

"Yeah that's why I didn't wear it in the first place. I don't know how you get away with it." Emily grumbled.

"She's used to me misbehaving. You're the golden child." Hannah said.

"That's me." Emily smiled slicking on some lip-gloss.

"What do you have first?" Hannah asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Language Arts. And you?" Emily asked.

"Math." Hannah said disgusted.

"At least you get it out of the way." Emily said trying to be optimistic.

"Second?" Hannah asked.

"Physics." Emily answered.

"Me too." Hannah said.

"Third?" Emily asked.

"Government." Hannah said.

"Latin." Emily said.

"Why are you taking that?" Hannah questioned.

"Cause I can." Emily retorted.

"Fourth?" Hannah asked.

"Drama." Emily said.

"Language arts." Hannah said. "Which is gonna be a piece of fucking cake"

"Fifth?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"English." Hannah laughed.

"Oh my god! You didn't?" Emily questioned.

"I did."

"You _are_ bad." Emily laughed.

"I have Computer Apps." Emily said.

"And finally sixth." Hannah said.

"French." Emily said.

"Two languages?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah they're fun." Emily smiled.

"Whatever. I have Computer Apps then." Hannah said.

"Only one class together." Emily sighed.

"Only one class. Today is gonna be hell." Hannah said.

"I'll find you at lunch." Emily said walking towards language arts and Hannah walking the opposite way to math.

Each one of them shared the excruciating introduce yourself question in every class. They both reluctantly introduced themselves as their classmates stared at them.

The time went by so excruciatingly slow.

Second period though was a breath of fresh air. Emily and Hannah introduced themselves together and goofed off in the back of the classroom.

The teacher didn't pay much attention to them and no one even knew what they were saying.

After the next two classes it was lunchtime.

Emily had brought her own lunch, as did Hannah. Cafeteria food was always nasty German or American.

Emily took the lead trying to find them a table to sit at. She was always the more social one. And she had an eye for picking the right friends.

"I say we go sit with them." Emily said pointing to a group of about three girls and five boys.

Hannah ended up making friends with potheads and skaters if not careful.

"I don't care lets just eat I am starving." Hannah said following Emily to the table.

"Hallo." Emily said sitting down. Hannah sat next to her waving at the people.

"You are the new madchen aren't you?" One of the boys asked in broken English with a little German thrown in, Hannah recognized him from one of her classes.

"Ja." Hannah said simply.

"What's America like?" One of the girls piped up.

"Fat and stupid." Hannah laughed. Emily elbowed her sharply.

"It's nice. A lot different though." Emily said with a warm smile.

_"At least we have Wal-Mart"_ Hannah mumbled under her breath.

Emily laughed and the table looked at them funny.

She just shook her head and they nodded with small confused laughs.

"Think a pharmacy, a clothing store, a butcher and a green grocer in one big building, paint it in blue and VOILA! You have the miracle that is Wall-Mart!" Hannah said between bites of her sandwich.

"All in one!" A boy with brown scraggly hair exclaimed.

"No...It's all across town." Hannah shook her head. "YES ALL IN ONE!" The table, (with the exception of Emily) jumped as Hannah shouted.

"Do you know each other." One of them asked.

"We deny it, but, most unfortunately I have to share a crib with _that." _Emily said pointing at Hannah.

Hannah smiled brightly, her dimples lightly up her face.

"Was do you mean?" A girl with brown hair and almost grey eyes asked.

At the same moment Hannah and Emily had taken a bite.

"Wer Twifns." they said at the same time, with the same gesture at each other with their mouths full.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" A guy with blond hair asked.

"What? Cant you tell?" Hannah said leaning in and pressing her face against Emily's cheek.

Emily just rolled her eyes as she pushed Hannah's face away.

Hannah laughed loudly as she blew a raspberry at Emily.

"How mature." Emily mumbled as she wiped the spit off her face.

"Oh! No. This was mature." Hannah said as she leaned in and licked her nose.

Emily just wiped her nose off with a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"If my sister licked me I would be very um angry." One of the guys said struggling to find the right English words, he was gazing at Emily with a look of lust.

"She's a pacifist." Hannah laughed.

"Pacifist?" One of the girls asked.

"She doesn't like to fight. I think it has something to do with the word pacifier you know like she's a baby." Hannah said taunting Emily.

"Haha very funny." Emily said sarcastically.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"And the bell." Emily groaned.

"Oh boy I get to go to Computer Apps." Emily groaned.

"Haha I get to go to English." Hannah laughed. "I love computer apps. Its easy as hell."

"Whatever." Emily groaned.

They went their separate ways with a quick wave.


	48. Chapter 48

Hannah's last two classes were easy but Emily who had cruised in the beginning of the day was feeling awful at the end. Her French teacher was a prized asshole.

After their last class the girls met outside the school.

"How were your last two classes?" Hannah asked.

"Hell. The French teacher is a prized asshole." Emily scoffed.

"Ouch that was my first period. Math is a bitch." Hannah laughed.

"How were your last two periods?" Emily asked.

"Pure hell!" Hannah shouted, "I had bloating and cramps! Headaches all the time, that and I ate my weight in choco – "

"Easy but boring." Hannah said seeing the unamused look on Emily's face.

"So one year of hell." Emily said after a long pause in which she stood there with an eyebrow raised at Hannah and Hannah with a cheeky grin.

"Eh lets call it purgatory. It isn't that bad." Hannah laughed.

"Purgatory it is." Emily smiled.

Just then she spotted a big black Escalade rolling into the parking lot.

"It's Tom!" Emily cheered.

"NO ITS GEORG!" Hannah shouted

"IT'S A BIRD!" Emily laughed.

"IT'S A PLANE!" Hannah screamed.

"IT'S SUPER GERMAN!" Hannah and Emily shouted happily.

Emily laughed as they strolled over to the car.  
Hannah just cackled.

Bill flung the door of the passenger side open and smiled brightly down at them. "How was hell ladies?"

"Good, but I have yet to meet this Mr. Bannor." Hannah sighed.

"Oh you will..." Tom muttered looking darkly at something out the window.

"That's fun." Hannah said. Emily opened the passenger side door as Hannah climbed in Bill's lap.

"Uhhh....what are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanted to sit up front." Hannah said as she rapped the seatbelt that Bill had not been wearing around his and her chest.

"I'm sitting here." He said.

"Small complication. Nothing we can't handle." Hannah smirked.  
She turned her back around to see the G's and Andi.

"Wow. You really don't have a life other then to hang out with these, She pointed at Bill and Tom. "Dorks do you?"

Emily laughed as the boys rolled their eyes.

"We've got a meeting with some record people," Tom said as he rolled out of the parking lot, people were in Tom's way as they stared at the car. A few even took pictures.

Bill growled slightly but didn't say anything.

Tom was looking rather aggravated as he tried to get out of the parking lot.

Hannah let out an ear piercing scream as some one knocked on the window.  
She clutched her heart with her left hand yelled "KILL ME WHY DON'T YOU!?"

Bill stuck a finger in his ear as Tom rolled down his window.

"Mr. Kaulitz's...coming back for a visit?" the man asked, he had a strong jaw and straw like hair.

"Yes, we just loved this place, we feel like we are coming back home." Tom said sarcastically.

"What on god's earth are you doing here?" the man asked. "Are you trying to disrupt my school?" He asked.

"I think I have the rite to pick up my own sisters from school thank you very much." Andi said putting his head between the seats.  
Emily slunk back into the seat as Hannah looked back at the man in amusement.

"I beg your pardon?" Andi jutted a thumb at Hannah.  
Hannah waved.

"I don't know you." He said looking at Hannah.

"That's your issue not mine." Hannah said back.  
The boys were astonished.  
SHE SPOKE GERMAN!

"I beg your pardon."

"Of course." Hannah nodded smiling. "You have my pardons."

"Don't tell me you are the new student from America?" He asked.

Hannah scrunched up her face, "Okay. I wont." she nodded.

Georg snorted in the back.

"Do not disrespect me miss!" he called.

"Well you haven't shown me any." She called. A rather large flash went out as Hannah flipped the bird to the man in front of the car with the camera.

"Well Miss!"

"Kinslie!" Hannah said holding out her hand. "Pleased to meet you." he shook her hand.  
"Well. Maybe pleased isn't the right word....but still. I've met you..." Hannah nodded.

"As I recall, you have a sister?" Emily sat up next to Andi and stuck her head next to Toms shoulder.

"YEP!" Emily nodded. She reached across Bill and Hannah and shook the mans hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the evil twin." She smirked "I'm even worse then she is!" She jutted a finger at Hannah.  
Hannah smiled brightly.

The man looked flustered.

"Well...tomorrow I want you two in my office," the man said.

"Sure thing teach!" Hannah said in English.

Tom nodded and started to rev the engine, scaring a few first years.

"I don't want you boys in my parking lot!" The man said.

"You can't stop us," Bill commented. The man opened his mouth to say something but Bill just cut him off "I checked with our lawyer, we can be on this property if and only if we are picking up one of the students, and seeing that Hannah and Emily are very much in your care, there is no issue, now, if _we_ were to be attacked, because I assure you, We will not cause any harm to _your_ students, We CAN _sue you."_ Bill commented.

The man looked flustered but said nothing.

"IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF OUR WAY IM HAVING GEO RUN YOU OVER!" Hannah screamed out the window.

"Why on god's earth are you sitting on Mr. Kaulitz?" The man asked.

"Georg farted." Hannah said, and with that Tom rolled up the windows and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Please Review! it means the world to us and we really wish to know what you thought!  
**


	49. Chapter 49

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU SPEAK GERMAN?" Andi roared as they finely made it out of the parking lot.

"Since always." Emily and Hannah said at he same time, "Well…since we were ten."

They let out a laugh at their antics.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andi asked still not amused.

"Found it funny." They said.

"What making me speak English?"

"Yep."

"You understood every single thing I said didn't you twats?"

"Yes, we did." They said.

"And even what you said about my great great grandmothers uncle and the hippo." Hannah looked cross at it.

"And everything you said about our mother under your breath." Emily said.

"Not that we really cared about that since most of it was true." Hannah said.

Andi rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat with a huff.

Bill just laughed slightly as he rapped his arms around Hannah's waist.


	50. Chapter 50

Tom drove to the girl's house as they all chatted.

"My French teacher is a royal asshole." Emily grumbled. Hannah rolled her eyes, Emily had thought that, said that and grumbled about that like four times.

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"Mr. Brown. He doesn't even sound French." Emily said indignantly.

"He is an ass." Bill chimed in.

"You took French?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Yeah I had to take a foreign language." Bill said.

"French people are smelly though." Hannah laughed.

"Not all of them." Emily said.

"How would you know?" Hannah asked.

"I actually don't. But I'm sure not all of them smell. I am sure there is a hot good smelling sexy French guy out there for me." Emily said.

The whole car laughed except Tom. He just kind of scowled.

"What's wrong Tomi? Jealous?' Hannah teased him.

"Actually yeah." Tom said honestly pulling into the driveway.

Hannah raised her eyebrows and Emily smirked.

"I believe this is your stop mademoiselles." Tom said with a chuckle.

"Oui it is." Emily smiled.

Hannah and her climbed out of the car waving goodbye to the boys as they drove off, they were dropping Andi off at work also.

"I am so glad to be home!" Hannah shouted.

"I am so glad I could almost kiss the dirt. Almost being the operative word." Emily laughed.

Hannah laughed and they both walked into the house.

"How was your first day?" Their mother asked.

"Fine." They both answered in a monotone.

Their mother just sighed rolling her eyes. They could tell she wanted details but she didn't push it.

Hannah and Emily ran upstairs into their bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

"I don't wanna go back tomorrow." Hannah groaned.

"And you think I do?" Emily asked.

"No. I don't think anyone really wants to be in that horrible place." Hannah said.

"Fuck purgatory. Those double doors were the gates to eternal damnation." Emily growled.

"Pretty much." Hannah laughed.

"What shall we do to pass the time?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Hannah said.

"Homework?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Nah." They said together.

"Let's paint our nails!" Hannah shouted bounding into the bathroom carrying out a plastic Tupperware filled with nail polish.

"Good idea." Emily smiled picking out a pastel pink.

"Yes it was rather brill wasn't it?" Hannah commented pulling out black nail polish.

They painted their nails chatting contentedly about school and the boys.

"Tom was jealous of your fantasy French boy." Hannah smiled.

"Ooooh la la." Emily giggled.

"Do you think you would ever go out with him?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I think I would, even if he asked me right now." Emily smiled.

"Would you go out with Bill if he asked you right now?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah probably. Ha! Like that would happen." Hannah laughed. She laughed a bit more, she highly doubted Bill would ask her out.

"They come through the door both asking us out. You're gonna have to wait for my nails to dry if you want a hug." Emily laughed.

Hannah joined in.

"DINNER!" They heard their mom shout from downstairs.

"OUR NAILS ARE WET!" Emily shouted.

"USE THE HAIRDRYER THEN!" Their mother shouted.

"FINE BE DOWN IN FIVE!" Emily shouted.

Hannah grabbed the hair dryer from the bathroom and plugged it in. They both dried their nails relatively fast. They had to get to dinner soon or their mom would be mad.


	51. Chapter 51

They ran downstairs sitting at the dinner table quickly.

Each of the girls sat on one side of Andi.

"Why are you both eating like retards?" He asked.

"Our nails are still wet." They said in unison shooting him glares. He hunkered down and picked at his meal.

"Don't say retard." Hannah then said "Its not nice."

They both laughed and shared a high five afterwards checking to see their nails were smudged.

"I'm gonna have to redo my pinky." Emily whined.

"Me too." Hannah sighed.

They all ate dinner in silence afterwards picking at the meal. Emily and Hannah preferred snacking instead of eating wholesome meals. Sure it was bad for you but their young metabolisms burnt it all off.

"May I be excused?" Emily asked. Her mother nodded.

"Me too?" Hannah asked.

Yet again her mother nodded and they ran upstairs to fix their smudged nails.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emily asked.

"Sure. What shall we watch?" Hannah asked.

"Lets watch, Seven Pounds." Emily smiled.

"Sad movie?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah a bit. Okay a lot. You won't like it." Emily groaned.

Hannah and Emily eventually started Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban falling asleep halfway through.


	52. Chapter 52

**As always, please review!  
**

**

* * *

**

Emily groaned as Hannah shook her awake the next morning.

"You always sleep like a freaking rock." Hannah grumbled pulling the covers off of her.

"I don't wanna get up. I'm sick." Emily said coughing. But she wasn't convincing anyone. Especially Hannah.

"Come on you big baby." Hannah said pulling her out of the bed and onto the floor by her foot.

"Oww." Emily said halfheartedly.

"We have thirty minutes." Hannah said. Emily sprang up digging through the drawers.

"Glad to see you're awake. We have an hour." Hannah laughed.

"Bitch." Emily grumbled.

"You know it babe." Hannah laughed pulling on a pair of skinny jeans.

She slipped a black Nena tee over her head.

Emily pulled out a pair of black leggings and a long flowy purple shirt getting dressed quickly.

Both of the stood in front of the mirror fighting for space as they did their hair and makeup.

They each finished quickly keeping it simple. Emily pulled her hair up into a messy bun but Hannah left hers down.

"Shit where are my Mary Janes?" Emily called from the bedroom as Hannah fixed her eyeliner. Emily had pushed her and it curved up all over her eyelid.

"In the bottom drawer I think!" Hannah called.

"Thanks." Emily said pulling them out.

Hannah pulled on her converse and they both ran out the door as Tom honked his horn impatiently.

"Nice shirt." Bill commented as Hannah climbed in the car.

"Thanks." She said.

"You look hot Emily." Tom grinned.

"Merci." Emily said breathily.

"Rough morning?" Bill asked with a laugh.

"About to get much worse." Hannah said remembering their meeting with Mr. Bannor.

"Oh right good luck with that." Tom commented.

"Thanks." Emily laughed.

"Like it'll help." Hannah groaned.

"It's the thought that counts." Tom and Emily said in unison. Then they grinned at each other.

Tom pulled into the school and Hannah and Emily climbed out of the car quickly.

"Maybe we can you know just not go." Emily said nervously.

"And get into even more trouble?" Hannah asked. Believe it or not, she never did like detention and doing stupid shit such as Smoking and Drinking, she had morals.

"You're right. Ugh." Emily groaned.

They both walked into Mr. Bannors office to see him sitting at his office chair with a smug smile on his face.

"I would like to talk to you about the other day in the parking lot. What you said to me was unacceptable." He said.

"Yes Mr. Bannor. We are so sorry." Emily said.

"And you Hannah?" He asked.

Hannah's face was red with anger. She didn't want to apologize when he had been so rude.

"I apologize for defending my friends and reacting to your rude behavior." Hannah retorted.

"I never attacked anyone. I simply do not want them disrupting my school. They're

celebrities you know. They cause mischief. Especially that Tom boy. He's a sex fiend. Watch out for him." He said scratching his beard.

"He is not. I have never heard or seen anything to indicate he's some perverted sex addict. That's not Tom. And if you have the indecency to judge or feed rumors and lies you are not a good man. And I will not sit here so you can insult me, my sister, and my friends." Emily said in English confusing him. She rose from her chair and Hannah followed her out.

"Asshole." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." Emily said in a watery voice.

"Don't let him get to you." Hannah said patting her on the shoulder.

"It just boils my blood. It's one thing coming from a tabloid. But coming from a grown man who knows better." Emily spat.

"He's not a grown man he's a coward." Hannah said.

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck." Emily stamped her feet angrily.

"Better?" Hannah asked.

"Much." She said.

"I am so glad you have found my cursing to your liking." Hannah laughed, she had once said that when she was ten, it sort of stuck.

"Yes I do." Emily smiled

"Where to first?" Emily asked.

"Math," Hannah mimed throwing up.

"Good luck." Emily said as she unlocked the locker, they had to share one.

Not that ether of them really minded.

"Toodles dude." Hannah said as she skipped off to math class.

Emily rolled her eyes and went on her marry way.


	53. Chapter 53

**YAY!  
new chapters…gosh I'm tired. Maybe I should stop posting at three in the morning?  
After Hannah had sat down and pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail, she was ready for the next hour of pure and unawesome hell.**

**idk…any way!  
review. LUUURRRVVEE Hannah.**

**And yes, Unawesome is a word!  
lol**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh how she loathed math, and to be honest, Math hated her back.

Hell, she still had issues with her three times tables.

She was a bit early, but as she looked up at the clock and sighed.  
Hannah looked up at the Clock. It was still ticking; the teacher hadn't come in yet.  
She wondered if he ever would.  
She placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and took out her sketch book and started doodling absent mildly.

As she added the outlines of what was sure to be a great rose she sighed looked up at the clock, it was still ticking.

A few minutes later she was shading in the thorns and adding a bit more depth to the stem, the petals already having been finished.

_"_Whacha drawing?" Hannah took a deep breath in as a voice in German breathed down her neck. He didn't seem to really care about the flower as he looked down at it with an air of indifference.

"You're the new girl." A boy with tan skin and dark brown hair said.

"Wow. Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Hannah asked as the teacher FINALY came in.

He started ruffling with papers while muttering nonsense.

"Well I haven't seen you before, and you would think I would have noticed some one as pretty as you are." he stated as he sat down at the desk across from her.

"Thanks." she muttered.

He wasn't has hot as he thought he was.  
"Right class, lets get started shall we?" The teacher started. Hannah went on to ignore the teacher.

The teacher put on a set of numbers in which they were meant to figure out the problem.

"So, how long have you lived here?" the guy said reaching out his hand to shake hers,  
"I'm Max by the way." He said, Hannah looked him over; he didn't seem the type that would be very respectful to women.

"Hannah," She shook his hand slightly. "And only about a month and a half." She answered in shaky German. Sure, her German was very good, she was fluent in it, could talk like a native, but she didn't want to lead him on.

Hannah looked back up at the bored and tried to pay attention to the problem.

But Max just kept talking to her, finally, the bell rang,  
Hannah was out of Math.


	54. Chapter 54

The day dragged on slowly. Gym was excruciating for both the girls and they were thankful when lunch came around. The both of them were unusually quiet as they ate. The last two periods seemed to drag on forever.

Finally when the girls were released from their sixth period class they ran outside.

Tom and Bill were already there sitting in the Escalade smiling like fools.

"Hello boys." Hannah said climbing in the back this time with Emily.

"Hello how was today? Any better?" Tom asked.

"Worse." Emily grumbled,

"How come?" Tom asked.

"Meeting with Mr. what's his name. Mr. Dickface that's it." Emily grumbled.

Tom laughed.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Emily said.

Hannah just nodded.

"We are going to take you girls out to dinner tonight." Tom smiled.

"The four of us?" Emily asked secretly longing for some alone time with Tom.

"No just me and you. Like I promised. But Bill wanted to take Hannah out." Tom smirked.

Bill blushed a bit.

Hannah laughed sweetly. And Bill smiled.

"You will go won't you?" Bill asked.

"Of course." Hannah smiled.

Bill was beaming by now.

"We'll come around six." Tom said.

"Sounds good." Emily smiled.

"Wait question. Fancy or casual?" Hannah asked.

"Casual." Tom and Bill said in unison.

"Good." Emily and Hannah replied.

It was like they had stepped into a twin warp hole.

The girls climbed into the car, Hannah once again sitting on Bill's lap.

"You must really like sitting on my lap." Bill muttered as he turned on the radio.

"Nah, I just like riding you." Hannah smirked.

Bill looked at her in confusion before turning a bright shade of red.

They all laughed and drove off.

After the short drive Emily and Hannah waved goodbye steeping out of the car.

"Gosh it's already four." Emily groaned.

"I know we have two hours to get ready." Hannah said.

"I CALL THE SHOWER!" Emily blurted out running up the stairs.

"DON'T USE ALL THE HOT WATER!" Hannah shouted.

"NO PROMISES!" Emily replied slamming the bathroom door.

Hannah grumbled walking into the living room.

She didn't notice her mother sitting in the recliner in the corner until she spoke up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tom and Bill are taking us out for dinner tonight" Hannah said.

"Oh that's nice. Have fun." She said going back to reading her book.

Hannah walked into the kitchen and preoccupied herself with an orange as she waited for Emily to get out of the shower.

Emily needed to take a quick shower so she could properly prepare for her date with Tom.

She quickly shaved her legs cutting herself once on her upper thigh. It was high enough that no one would see it though. At least she thought no one would be seeing it.

She washed her hair thoroughly and her body.

She climbed out wrapping a towel around herself. Hannah heard the water shut off and she sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Emily chuckled to herself as she looked through her drawers.

She settled for a cute casual dress. It was a blue-green color with thick straps on her shoulders. It had a fairly square neck but got softer near her chest accentuating her curves. It had a bow tied around the waist and flowed out freely at the bottom.

She smiled twirling around. It was the perfect outfit.

She sat on the bed impatiently waiting for Hannah to get out of the bathroom so she could do her hair and makeup.

After about ten minutes of waiting Hannah came out of the bathroom opening their closet rummaging around. Emily walked into the bathroom to get started on her unruly hair.

Hannah found a black semi clingy skirt and a Red V-neck tee which she paired with a black tank top underneath.

She decided to wear her black combat boots. She pulled them on carefully doing up the buckles slowly.

Emily walked out of the bathroom with her down and wavy. A clip adorned with a white flower held back her bangs. Her makeup was light and her blue eyes were shining with excitement.

Hannah gave her a thumbs up and headed into the bathroom.

She pulled her hair up into a simple bun showering it with holding spray.

She then put on her usual heavy eyeliner and smoky maroon shadow on her eyes. And finished with a light peachy lip stick, she couldn't stand gloss.

Emily ran into the bathroom flustered.

"Hannah where are my silver stilettos?" She asked rushing through her words.

"Bin in the closet." Hannah said sticking one more bobby pin in her hair making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Thanks." Emily muttered waking back into their room. She pulled out the bin in the closet and dug around soon finding her stilettos.

She pulled them on carefully and fastened the strap around her ankle walking around a bit trying to get used to them again.

"Lip gloss?" Hannah asked handing her the pink frosty lip gloss Emily was constantly losing.

"Thanks I was just looking for that." Emily said slicking some onto her lips.

She puckered her lips and smiled.

"Ready?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Emily smiled walking downstairs.

Just as the two of them sat on the sofa the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hannah said rushing to the door.

"Hello hello boys." Hannah smiled opening the door. Bill was wearing a light blue pair of jeans and a black teeshirt, along with a normal fitting Black leather Jacket.  
His hair was pulled back and very little makeup was on his face.  
Hannah mentally swooned at the sight of him. Together they looked like two badasses ready to go to a bar.

Tom was wearing a pair of normal jeans, (Hannah wondred if he had borrowed them from someone) and a smaller black shirt and black hoody.

"what's with the outfit Tom? tired of those sudden drafts around your knees?" Hannah asked smirking.

"where's Emily?" Tom asked rolling his eyes.

"Living room." Hannah said moving to let him by.

"You look really pretty." Bill said flashing a grin at Hannah.

"Thanks." She smiled. She thought about saying "so do you." But thought better of it.

Tom walked into the living room to see Emily sitting on the couch.

"Hey ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." She said standing up and looking over him, he was sexy...

He looked her over and played with his lip ring.

"You look hot." Tom smirked.

"Ha! Thanks." Emily laughed lightheartedly.

Bill took Hannah outside to his car and Tom led Emily to his.

They both went in separate directions and Emily let out a sigh of relief.


	55. Chapter 55

**Oh my god I am so sorry it took this long to update this story.**

**Sooo, Kill Emily instead of me cause you know, I'm already dying of shame *Tears*  
Review please! And sorry this ones so short.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What was that for?" Tom asked.

"I was kinda hoping we would get some time alone." Emily admitted shyly.

"Were you?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"I just said I was." Emily mumbled meekly.

"Relax." Tom said rubbing her shoulder. She stiffened up and he laughed.

"Relax got it." Emily said taking a deep breath.

____________________

Hannah smiled and climbed in Bill's small sports car. He smiled at her as he took off fast. Hannah liked guys that drive fast. She smiled with a shriek of surprise and he laughed.

"You look happy." He said.

"I am." She smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

Tom pulled out in front of a small restaurant. It reminded Emily of Applebee's back in America.

Tom and Emily climbed out of the car and as they walked in Tom wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She smiled and looked at the ground.

The hostess seated them and Tom smiled at Emily across the table, She was blushing furiously and she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"You're cute when you blush." Tom chuckled.

"Gosh stop it you're making it worse." Emily said covering her cheeks with her hands.

/Tom laughed and pulled her hands from her cheeks holding them in his own. She turned away. She felt his gaze burning into her.

"Can I get some drinks for you?" The waiter asked in German.

"Coke bitte." Tom said. "Wasser Bitte." Emily said afterwards.

The waiter walked away leaving Tom and Emily alone in silence staring each other down.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=

With the sound of squeeling tires, Bill drove up to a Macaroni Grill kind of restaurant and rushed out of the car to open Hannah's door for her.

"What a gentleman. Thank you." Hannah smiled.

"No problem." Bill said.

They walked inside and were seated.

Bill smiled and played footies with Hannah being the kids they really were.

The waiter came over and they both straightened up.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Coke bitte." Bill said.

Hannah looked at him funny. She didn't think he would order water.

"Tee bitte." She said in turn. "Mit einer extra Seite Lemmon."

The waiter walked away and Bill and Hannah returned to their playful game of footsies combined with light conversation.


	57. Chapter 57

**Whoo! New chapters!  
:P **

Tom smirked at Emily as they had a staring contest.

She raised her eyebrows and he licked his lip ring playing around with it, trying to make her crack.

He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"I won!" He declared.

Emily just laughed.

The waiter came by and Tom ordered a steak while Emily ordered a garden salad.

"You look really good tonight." Tom said staring Emily right in the eye making her feel so vulnerable.

"You don't look too bad yourself Kaulitz." Emily laughed blowing her straw wrapper at him.

He laughed and smiled at her. She really was pretty. Her blue eyes shone in the soft light and her hair seemed brighter than he had ever seen it, but in a good way of course.

_____________________________

Bill and Hannah ordered their meals and quietly chatted.

"I'm glad you're here with me." Bill said.

"I'm glad too. You're fun." Hannah smiled.

"I'm just glad you can keep up. If you were Georg you probably would've kicked me so hard breaking my leg in irritation by now." Bill laughed.

Hannah laughed too, kicking him lightly in the shin.

Hannah took a bite of her noodles and smiled slightly. "I'm thinking about going out for the schools dive team." She said by way of making conversation.

She really wasn't one for the quiet.

Bill took a large sip of his drink and looked up at her with a cheesy smile.

"That sounds like fun; I never was much for sports." He said still smiling.

Hannah let out a bark of a laugh, "Yeah, I remember the kinder wall you," she made air quotes with her fingers around "climbed."

"That's not fair." He said pouting a little.

Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"You'd be good at it though." Bill said.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked "I am good at it. Damn good." She smirked a bit.

He just rolled his eyes and ate some more pasta.

_______________________________________________________________

"Right." Emily said.

"Left." Tom said back.

"Blue."

"Yellow."

"Cars."

"Trains." They traded off back and forth.

To be honest Emily was having the time of her life, and Tom was much the same.

"Would you like any desert?" The waiter asked.

"Uuhh," Emily thought for a moment.

"One slice of Chocolate cake and a cup of coffee." Tom ordered.

The waiter nodded and sped off to the kitchen.

"Wow, He was in a hurry." Emily noted.

"Nah, he just knows I'll kick his ass." Tom stated normally.

Emily's eyes widened.

"We went to school together, I beat the shit out of him once after he called Bill a fag." Tom said smirking.

Emily let out a shaky breath as her cake and his coffee arrived.


	58. Chapter 58

**I know this is crappy, but the next chapter will be big, I swear!  
:D**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bill and Hannah grinned as their ice cream cake came out.

"Yumm sugar." Bill laughed.

Hannah just nodded in agreement.

"Good?" Hannah laughed as Bill took a huge bite shoveling it into his mouth.

"Vay goo." He said around the cake.

Hannah just laughed and took another small bite as Bill cringed.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Brain freeze!" He shouted finally swallowing all the cake.

Hannah laughed.

"Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth it helps warm it up." She smiled.

Bill did as she said and smiled as his mouth warmed up and his head stopped hurting.

________________________________________________________________________

Emily ate her cake slowly as Tom sipped his coffee. She smiled at him every once in a while.

The silence felt slightly awkward to her. But Tom felt it gave him a chance to think. To wonder what she was thinking. But he always thought talking to her was more interesting.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up.

"Are you glad you came?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I like being around you. You're funny." Emily said while waving her fork around.

"You're gonna jab someone's eye out with that thing." Tom laughed gesturing to her fork which she still held lingering in the air.

She laughed and blushed as she put her fork down on her empty plate.

"Would you like your bill now?" The waiter asked walking over to them.

"Ja Bitte." Tom said and he hurried off.


	59. Chapter 59

Bill had gone to the bathroom so Hannah was stuck at the table all alone.

Just then Max came up.

"Well isn't it nice to see you here." he said looking down at Hannah's form.

"Nice for you maybe." Hannah replied in shaky German.

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked in English.

Hannah scowled slightly on the inside.

But none the less she rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm on a date with my boyfriend in fact."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" he asked, Hannah was surprised that he didn't have an ounce of 'shit, she's taken' In his voice. More like 'do I look like I care if you have a boyfriend?'

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom." She said.

"I see." Max commented.

"Well...." He sat down at the booth "I can just wait until he gets back," It did not look like he really believed her.

"How was your dinner? Or have you not eaten yet?"

"I already ate, it was very good. As I said. He's just washing his hands before we leave."

"I thought you said he was in the bathroom?" Max asked.

"Yeah, that's where you wash your hands." Hannah nodded aggravated,

"Oh..."

HAHA! Take that asshole.

Just then Hannah's phone rang.

Normally she wouldn't have picked up the phone out of curtsy, but she didn't think that the winking creepster in front of her really deserved it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah, you alright?" Emily asked.

She didn't even bother saying who it was.

"No." Hannah said.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Like I'd tell you!" Hannah said in a biting tone.

"You can't say?" Emily asked, they told each other every thing so she knew that Hannah meant something else.

"No." Hannah said.

Max was looking aggravated, but none the less quiet.

"Is it Bill?" Emily asked.

"NO! GOD NO!" Hannah said.

"Where is Bill?" She asked.

"He is in the loo."

Hannah commented lamely, picking at what was left of her cake.

"You want me to call him?"

"Yes please." Hannah said.

"Okay, I'll call you back in fifteen minutes, If you don't pick up, then I'll wait for you to call me." Emily said.

"Thanks, Love you." Hannah said.

"Love you too twin." With that Emily hung up.

"Who was that?" Max asked with a fake smile.

"Twin sister." Hannah said.


	60. Chapter 60

Just as Bill was re-zipping his jacket his phone rang in his pocket.  
_  
"SHE'S A REBEL, SHES A SAINT, SHES THE SALT ON THE EARTH AND SHE'S DANGEROUS."_ his ringer went off.

He stepped over to the sink as he picked it up.  
It wasn't a number he had seen before

"Mein name ist Bill Kaulitz, Hallo." he said as he fixed his eyeliner; it came out in a rush as usual.  
_  
"Uuhh yeah, is this Bill?"_ The voice on the other end asked in an unsure tone.

"Yep, who's this?" Bill asked.

"_Emily…."  
_  
"Hey Emily." He said as he tucked his pants into his boots.

"_Why do you answer the phone that way?" _Emily asked.

"Why are you rude and answer the phone with out your name?"Bill asked back.  
_  
"Yeah, whatever, Hannah needs you out at the table."_ Emily stated in a rushed voice.

Bill was already half way out the door "What's the matter?"

_"I don't know,"_ Emily stated before she hung up.

Bill rushed over to the table to see Hannah tearing a paper napkin with an angry look on her face and a guy obviously hitting on her.

"Hey love. ready to go?" he asked in his most intimidating, voice.

Hannah's head snapped up as he came in.

"Yep." Hannah said standing up and taking her purse.

Bill set the money on the table. "Hey, I'm Bill. Hannah's Boyfriend. You know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, we go to school together." Max commented.

"That's nice, sorry, we really have to go. We have show tickets that just can't be broken."

Bill smiled and shook the guy's hand looking very tall in his black clothes and high boots.

"See you around!" Bill said as he rapped an arm firmly around Hannah's waist and walked out the door with out another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	61. Chapter 61

R**ight, sorry its taken so long, Emily has decided that she is to busy to write at all.  
So Hannah's stuck doing all the work *sigh* review please. **

* * *

The waiter came back with the check as Emily flicked her phone shut, "I wonder what that was all about?" she wondered.

Tom shrugged.

"Whatever." Emily sighed, wondering what was wrong with Hannah.

Tom gave the waiter his card and he ran off yet again.

"I had a good time." Emily said with a smile.

"I did too." Tom said.

Emily sighed and Tom looked at her curiously.

"What are you thinking?" He said reaching across the table to push back her hair. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I don't know just thinking." She said with a shrug.

"About what?" Tom asked with a grin.

"What next?" She asked.

"How vague and mysterious." Tom said hoping she would give him something more.

"And that's how it shall stay." She said with a smirk.

"Mystery girl. I like it." Tom chuckled.

"Good." Emily said.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked as the waiter gave him his card back.

"Whenever you are." Emily smiled.

"Want to go to the movies?" He asked.

"Sure." Emily smiled.

They both stood up and their arms bumped into each other.

Tom took a firm hold of Emily's hand hoping it wouldn't startle her. She seemed hesitant but she smiled up at him swinging her arm a bit. He laughed.

"What movie are we going to see?" Emily asked.

"Whatever you want." Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked with a devilish grin.

"Anything for you." Tom smiled in a joking manner. But he really meant it. He would do anything for her.

"Okay lets go see 'The Proposal' it looks good." Emily said.

"Oh a romance. Very nice." Tom said trying to feign enthusiasm.

"Just promise you won't throw up on me when they get lovey dovey." Emily laughed.

"Even better. I pinky promise." Tom laughed hooking their pinkies together.

Emily laughed and they walked out of the restaurant.


	62. Chapter 62

**Ya'll better like this damnit. Haha  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Once Hannah and Bill got into the car he leaned over and gave her a hug.

"You alright?" He asked. "He looked like he wanted to rape you...."

"I think he was trying to rape me with his eyes." Hannah nodded. "He's some guy from school. He was hitting on me the other day too."

"Not your type?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Even though he was joking.

"No..." Hannah said. Their faces were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

"What is your type?" Bill asked, an eyebrow lifting and a small grin sneaking onto his lips.

"Sweet." Hannah said in a breathless whisper.

"What else?" he asked.

"Kind, funny, crazy...has a twin brother..." Hannah said.

He was getting closer.  
And she didn't mind.

"_What else?"_ he whispered.  
_  
_"Soft to the touch, but will stand up for me...I don't mind hitting some one, but it's fun to have some one who will do it for me." Hannah said breathlessly as a hand found its way to her leg.

_"Is that so_?" he whispered.

"uhhuuh..." Hannah said.  
_  
_"Your hair smells good." Bill said.

"Does it?" Hannah said.

"I could smell your shampoo all through dinner." He said as he took a lock of it and twisted it around his finger.

"What does it smell like?"

"Apples." he said.

"Do you like apples?" Hannah asked, they were so close that she could count his eyelashes if she wanted.  
And she did want to, badly.

The corner of the parking lot was dark, moon light was shifting in through the car windows leaving pretty shadows everywhere.

"Love them, can't have them though." He said "they hate me."

"Why do they hate you?" Hannah asked, somehow he got closer without them touching.

His thumb was tracing little pattern's into the skin of the back of her hand.

"Don't know, they just do...make my mouth itch, I like the smell of them though." he said.

Hannah nodded, "You said you were my boyfriend." Hannah said.

"Do you have an issue with that?" He asked, but he did not draw back.

"No...I said you were t_oo_ – _mmhhmmmm...."_ Before Hannah could even finish her sentence Bill closed the distance between them and kissed her full on the lips.

It was soft, but it was hard at the same time.

Soft in the way that the back of his hand stroked the side of her jaw, and hard in the urgency that he felt.

Hannah was lost in that moment. It was unlike any kiss she had ever felt.  
All at once she melted into his arms as she climbed over the seat, not once breaking their lips.

Bill didn't protest as he felt her climb into his lap.

She tasted better then he could have ever imaged.  
He could still taste the sweetness of her cake still on her lips as she fell in love with the metal stud on his tongue.

He was having just about the same amount of fun with her lip ring when the phone rang on the seat.

He felt Hannah groan.

Hannah broke the kiss as Bill planted kisses all down her neck.

"Huh?" she asked as she shifted a bit on Bill's lap.

"You good?" Emily asked.

"Yeah...we're fine…hmmmm." Hannah said.

"Okay...." Emily said, "Just wanted to let you know we're going to the movies. See you later...say hi to Bill for me" Emily said.

"Say hi to Emily." Hannah said holding out the phone.

"Hey." Kiss kiss "Emily." Bill said as he sucked on the bottom of Hannah's lip.

"Okay, gotta go now. Later." Hannah said.  
With that she shut the phone and once again attached her lips to Bill's.


	63. Chapter 63

Tom let go of Emily's hand with a sigh as they both climbed into his car.

He started it up and Emily shut her door carefully as not to hit the car next to them.

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz." Emily sang to fill the silence.

Tom laughed.

"Not quite." He said.

Emily laughed carelessly.

"Yeah just wondering how Hannah is." Emily said sounding rather worried. She felt odd. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but she felt as if she had to see what was going on.

"Call her." Tom said sensing her worry.

"I think I will." Emily said fishing her cell phone out of her purse. "I said I would."

It rang about three times.

"Huh?" Hannah answered sounding slightly flustered.

"You good?" Emily asked.

"Yeah we're fine...hmmm." Hannah said.

Emily laughed silently to herself. She wrapped up the phone call knowing Hannah was fine. Better than fine it seemed.

"She's fine?" Tom asked.

"Yeah she's fine." Emily said putting her phone back in her purse.

"You don't spend much time apart do you?" Tom asked.

"No not really." Emily mumbled.

"Bill and I are like that too. Well we were it's a little better though now. We're slightly less dependent on each other." Tom laughed.

"I'm not dependent just motherly. I worry sometimes." Emily said.

"I know what you mean. I'm the older one too." Tom laughed.

He tapped him thumb on the steering wheel to the beat of an unknown song playing in his head as he thought.

Emily stared at him as if trying to decipher a puzzle.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"You ask me the question enough and I always eventually answer somewhat truthfully. Come on Tom what are you thinking about?" Emily cooed running her fingers up and down his arm lightly raising gGoosebumps.

"You look really good." Tom said his voice strained and shaky. He was trying to restrain for pulling over on the highway unbuckling his seatbelt and mauling her. She had no idea how good she looked. No idea how the light touch on his arm really felt. He was on fire.

"Thanks." Emily rolled her eyes.  
She wondered what else he was thinking.

They sat in silence as they made their way to the Movie Theater.

Tom got out of the car as Emily reached down for her purse off the floor board.


	64. Chapter 64

"Coming my lady?" Tom asked, opening the door.

"Yeah yeah." Emily smiled.

Emily stepped out as they both walked into the cinema.

"Ahhh man!" Emily cried as she and Tom walked to the ticket counter.

"What?"

"It's all gonna be in German!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hate that." Tom laughed.  
After they had gotten their tickets and Tom had his popcorn and coke and Emily had her Diet Pepsi and Skittles they walked into the dark theater.

He tugged her around until they were at the top row.

"Ready for the movie?" Tom asked.

Emily blushed a little and sat down.

Tom sat down next to her taking his usual wide stance. His legs were spread as far as possible wiggling. He smiled at Emily and she blushed giving him a shy smile.

"You mind?" He asked gesturing as if to ask if he could put his arm around her.

"No be my guest. Just no wandering." Emily warned.

"I'll be a good boy for now." Tom smirked.

Emily laughed lightheartedly. Her stomach was flipping around like mad.

Tom disguised it well but he was just as nervous. It wasn't just his stomach doing flips. It was his heart and his head.


	65. Chapter 65

**First off, sorry this took so long to update.**

**I've been busy with school and church and idiots who have decided that they have the right to jam themselves into my life and then decide I'm the bitch. And Emily doesn't like writing anymore. So you get me.**

**But whatever, more stepsisters woo! And then ya'll can go have your spaz fits of joy and review many times over.**

**Haha yours, Hannah.**

* * *

No one said anything as Bill sped down the Autobahn.  
Hannah had the window open and was just about sticking her head out it and _woofing._

The radio was off, a weird thing for both Hannah and Bill; they both liked their music on when they were in the car, and their hands were joined in the middle.

Hannah rubbed her thumb back and forth over Bill's, and Bill was having issues keeping his eyes on the road.

He wanted to look at Hannah.  
See the smirk that was surly in her face.

But he was surprised that when he did spare a glance at her from the corner of his eye.  
there was no smirk, simply a look of calm happiness.

Hannah was simply serine as she watched the trees go past.

Soon enough where he was going came up.  
Bill sighed and drove into the little joints parking lot and parked.  
Hannah stuck her head out the window and looked at the brown wood structure.

It was long and low to the ground.  
With bikes and cars all along the side.

Neon signs and posters were in the windows.

"Now this is my kinda place." Hannah said looking up at it.

"I thought so." Bill said.

Hannah looked up at him and pulled her head back in the window and rolled it up.

Bill nodded his head and opened the door for her.

Hannah stepped out, her boots clunking on the ground.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" She asked.

Bill just smirked and walked around to the other side of the car, pulling out the keys and slamming his door.

He walked back around and offered Hannah his arm.  
Hannah smirked wide as they made their way across the parking lot.

"I don't normally make out with boys in cars you know." Hannah said.

"Nether do I." Bill said. "With girls I mean." He said quickly.  
Hannah just rolled her eyes and walked a few more paces.

"I liked it." Hannah said.

"I loved it." Bill said.

"I'm sure you did." Hannah nodded as he held the door open for her.

"I could get used to this." Hannah commented.

"So could I." Bill said as he himself stepped through the door.

"I'm sure you could." Hannah said.

Hannah looked around the bar.  
It looked like a honkey tonk to her. With wooden floors and a long bar in the back. Pool tables were off to the side.

People looked at them as they walked in.

Well... not so much Bill as they did Hannah.  
She fit in well here. Not that Bill didn't in his tight black clothes.

Bill walked over to the bar with Hannah in toe.

Bill ordered a beer that came out in a bottle.  
"Do you want one?" Bill asked.  
Hannah looked over and sniffed the beer.

"Hell no." Hannah said turning her nose the other way. The bar tender looked slightly shocked.

"Not much a beer person." Hannah said looking at Bill "Tun ya'll haben Orangensaft?" Hannah asked.

Bill wondered if she was going to get a glass of orange juice at a bar.  
It didn't seem to fit.

"Ja." the bartender said.

"Screwdriver bitte, und licht auf der Vodka." Hannah said.

The burly bartender nodded and got to work.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, not big on beer." Hannah said.

"But _light _on the Vodka?" He asked.

"I don't want to get totally wasted." Hannah shrugged.

"I have a feeling you can hold your booze." He said as the bartender handed Hannah her drink and Bill paid for them.

Hannah sighed slightly at Bill paying.  
It made her feel fuzzy inside.

They walked over to a table and sat down.


	66. Chapter 66

The beginning credits rolled and both Emily and Tom turned off their cell phones.

The movie started and Tom settled back into his seat. Emily tried to keep her breathing even. Part of her wanted to jump up and squeal with giddy joy.

Tom laughed noticing how uncomfortable she seemed.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly at the tickle of his hot breath on her neck.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A bit." Emily said.

"Take my hoodie." Tom said pulling it off.

"I'm fine. You'll get cold. It's blasted freezing in here." She said rubbing her arms.

"You're cold. Take it." He said draping it around her shoulders.

"If you insist." She laughed. Someone behind them shushed them and they laughed.

She pulled the hoodie on properly and buried her face in it.

"You smell good." She giggled.

"I know." Tom said with a smirk.

"Arrogant." She stated.

"Damn sexy." Tom laughed.

Emily just rolled her eyes. She agreed but she figured she would keep that to herself. His head didn't need to get any bigger. He would have to buy more caps.


	67. Chapter 67

Hannah and Bill sat at the table as Hannah watched the others walk around the room.

"I'm glad you came with me." Bill said.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Hannah asked, still not looking at him.  
**  
**"You didn't seem to want me very bad." Bill said.  
It sounded vain even to his ears.

"I didn't want you _badly." _Hannah said.

Bill felt his heart drop.

"Then why did you come out with me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to." Hannah asked with a puzzled expression as she looked up at him.

"You just said –"

"No. You just said," Hannah cut him off. "You said that I didn't seem to want you very bad. I simply corrected the Grammar in that sentence."

Bill rolled his eyes.

"You got a quarter?"

"Of what?" Bill asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Of a dollar…." Hannah said with the air of one talking to a four year old.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh never mind." Hannah sighed. "Come dance with me." Hannah said standing up.

"I don't dance."

Hannah let out a snort of disbelief.

Bill smiled cheekily. "I just wanted to know what would happen if I said that." Hannah rolled her eyes as they put down their drinks and walked out onto the dance floor.  
Just as they got there, someone hit play on the juke box.

A raw sounding guitar started playing in short bursts.

Hannah screeched and started laughing.

"It's my song!" she said as she pulled Bill out to the middle of the dance floor.

She swung her hips in time with the fast piano and saxophones.

_"On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round,  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found.  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone.  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone.  
Bad to the bone.  
Bad to the bone.  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone.  
B-B-B-B-Bad.  
B-B-B-B-Bad.  
Bad to the bone!" _Hannah sang with the lyrics as she moved back and forth on Bill's body.  
Her hips swung and her head flew.

Bill laughed and grabbed hold of her waist as she moved even more.  
She was surly enjoying herself.

_"I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you.  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through.  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone.  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone.  
Bad to the bone.  
B-B-B-Bad.  
B-B-B-Bad.  
B-B-B-Bad.  
Bad to the bone!_"

Bill had the strange feeling that the song was in fact, not about him, breaking hearts, but her.

He was never much of a heart breaker.  
Hannah looked like she would break hearts and not even know it.  
Of course she wouldn't do it on purpose.  
But hey, it comes with the territory of a beautifully hot girl who was very picky about her men. (Picky meaning she wasn't a whore.)

Bill noticed people (people being men) were watching Hannah as she danced in her big boots, he suddenly felt slightly jealous.  
_  
"I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal.  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal.  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone.  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone.  
B-B-B-B-Bad.  
B-B-B-B-Bad.  
B-B-B-B-Bad.  
Bad to the bone!" _Hannah laughed as the end of the song played and a new one started.

Bill just rolled his eyes and held her closer.

* * *

**song is George Thorogood's Bad to the bone. **

**Danke und review!**


	68. Chapter 68

Emily and Tom laughed throughout the movie. Although Tom was reluctant to see a romance he liked it. Emily seemed to be enjoying herself.

Too bad it was late cause she fell asleep at the very end. Tom laughed when he heard soft snoring from beside him.

The movie ended and he lightly shook Emily who was muttering incoherently.

She wouldn't wake up. He kissed her temple and smoothed her hair out propping her up.

She wouldn't wake up. He kissed her temple and smoothed her hair out propping her up.

"Hummanumma what?" She groaned as she woke up.

Tom laughed. "You feel asleep." He said smiling.

"Duh." Emily said.

"No need to get grumpy." He said.

"Sorry. I need caffeine." Emily moaned clutching to Tom for support. Other people were looking at her funny. When Emily was tired she swayed like a drunk.

"Let's go to starbucks." Tom suggested.

"Yummm sounds good." She said as he took her hand and they walked out.


	69. Chapter 69

"_du guckst mich an  
und ich geh mit  
und der ist ewig dieser augenblick  
da scheint die sonne  
da lacht das leben  
da geht mein herz auf  
ich will's dir geben  
ich will dich tragen  
ich will dich lieben  
denn die liebe ist geblieben  
hat nicht gefragt  
ist einfach da  
weglaufen geht nicht  
das ist mir klar."_

Bill and Hannah danced back and forth to Nena's Liebe Ist.

"I really do love this song." Hannah muttered.

"It's nice." Bill said.

"I like Lighthouse better though." Hannah said smiling up at his form.  
It felt right to be in his arms.

"Me too." Bill said as they swayed back and forth.

_"liebe will nicht  
liebe kämpft nicht  
liebe wird nicht  
liebe ist  
liebe sucht nicht  
liebe fragt nicht  
liebe ist so wie du bist" _Hannah sang.

"You really like to sing don't you?" Bill laughed.

"I really do." Hannah sighed.

Lots of people were watching the two dance, they were such a sweet pair.  
But they had no idea they were being watched.

A wife sighed into her husbands neck.  
"Remember when we were that young?" she asked her husband.

"Was it really that long ago when we danced arm in arm neck to neck and cheek to cheek while others watched?" The husband replied.

"And we had no idea, just like those two." She smiled at Hannah and Bill.

"_Think they'll make it?" _The husband asked, leaning into his wife's grey/blond hair.

The lady looked over at the two.

"If they work hard and want it, they shall last a life time."


	70. Chapter 70

"My lady." Tom said as he opened the door.

Emily laughed and climbed into the car.

Tom smirked to himself and climbed into the car.

They drove on in silence and when they arrived at the Starbucks Tom once again got out of the car and opened the door for her.

Tom put his hands on her waist and helped her out knowing she was a tad bit clumsy.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

He just nodded.

"I love coffee." Emily muttered opening the door the smell of coffee beans hitting her immediately.

"So do I. A little too much." Tom chuckled walking in behind her.

"Starbucks will take over the world one day." Emily smiled.

Tom just laughed and nodded his head.

"What do you want?" He asked walking up to the register.

"I'll have a caramel frap. I'll be right back I have to use the restroom." Emily said slipping away.

She walked into the bathroom quickly feeling the cool air hitting her.

She walked over to the counter and turned on the sink.

She splashed cold water on her face. She felt her nerves bubbling in her stomach.

She let out a heavy breath and fixed her hair, tousling it around a bit.

Someone else walked into the bathroom giving her a smile and she walked out now that she couldn't be alone.

Tom smiled at her waving her over to a small round table in the corner.

She walked over to the table hesitantly and sat in the chair next to him. Forget small.

The table was tiny. And the chairs were moved deliberately close together

Emily just raised her eyebrows at Tom. And he shrugged.

"Guilty." He laughed.

Emily giggled a bit and took a sip of her drink.

"Good?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She sighed.

"You look tired." He said leaning in looking into her eyes.

"I am a bit." She said waving her hand in the air subconsciously.

"I should probably get you home soon." Tom sighed.

"Well I have my caffeine so I'm good for now." Emily smiled.

Tom smiled at her watching her drink her frapachino rather quickly.

Her hair hung around her face and her eyes sparkled in the dimmed light.

"You look really pretty." He whispered.

"You said that already." Emily laughed.

"I just thought you might want to know again." Tom laughed.

Their faces inched closer. Both of them smelt like coffee.

"Closing time." They heard a voice ring out from behind them.

"Sorry." Emily mumbled standing up from her chair.

Tom just grumbled and took Emily's hand as they walked out.

_______________________________________________________

**Please leave a review, it only takes a second and it leaves Hannah very happy.  
:P**


	71. Chapter 71

**I hope this whole back and forth thing isn't too difficult to read.**

review bitte!

  
Hannah looked at her reflection in the mirror in the tiny run down bathroom.  
She wondered what Emily was doing.

She let her hair loose and shook it around a bit. It fell in big curly waves because she had put her air in the bun wet.

She sighed as she fixed her eye makeup.

With a sigh she stepped back.

"This is too much work." she sighed.

Just then two people busted into the bathroom attached at the mouths.

They moved and made out as they hit the hand drier.

"I'll just leave you two at it then." Hannah said in a British accent as she backed out the door.

She rolled her eyes and looked up to see Bill standing next to the payphone.

He looked her over and smiled.

Secretly she thought it very nice that he was waiting for her.  
He smiled and held out a hand.

She took it smiling softly as she bumped into some one with a cell phone.

"Oh, sorry." Hannah smiled.

"Uuhhuuhh." The lady smirked.

Bill smiled slightly as they made their way back to the bar where Bill ordered another beer.

Hannah looked back at the lady.

She knew something was up, but she didn't say anything to Bill.  
He looked happy.

"Are you having fun?" Hannah asked.

"The time of my life." Bill nodded back.

"You want to dance some more?" Hannah asked as she reached across the bar and pulled out a few orange slices while the bartender wasn't looking.

She smirked slightly and quickly took the fruit off the peel

"No, not really." Bill smiled as he pulled her waist into his chest and rapped his arms around her chest.

Hannah smiled slightly as she rested her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder.

She nibbled at the pith.


	72. Chapter 72

With the squealing of tires Tom pulled into the drive way.

Emily sighed tiredly.  
It was much too late, but at least she didn't have a curfew.

Tom walked around and opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing babe." He nodded.

Emily smiled at him and stepped out of the car.

Tom took her hand and started walking slowly to the door.

He wanted to stay with her as long as humanly possible.

Once they walked up to the door Emily looked up at Tom.  
He smiled slightly.

Normally he would have asked for the kiss, but not this time.  
If he didn't get a kiss tonight at least he had a fantastic date with a fantastic girl.

Emily held on to his hands in her own.  
He smiled, not a smirk, just a smile.

Emily felt bugs flittering around her stomach, she took a deep breath.  
"_I think I owe you a kis—" _

But before she could even finish her sentence Tom had quite literally jumped at her.  
His hands were on her face as their lips met.

The kiss was earth shattering, mind blowing, everything you could want in a kiss.  
Emily held on to his neck as he sucked on her bottom lip.

This was heaven, he tasted so good. Better then she ever thought.  
Any ideas of playing hard to get went out the window when her tongue met his lip ring.  
Emily sighed into his arms as he hungrily grabbed on to her waist and held her close.

He was in a pure state of bliss; she was so right, every thing about her was right, he was falling for her and his face was scraped up.

Just then a car pulled up. Emily sighed and moved her lips from Toms.  
A little gasp let out of his mouth.  
She looked over drowsily at the car.  
Toms hands still over her face.

It was Bill's car.


	73. Chapter 73

Hannah looked at Bill as he drove into the driveway.  
Her eyes were on him and nothing else.

Bill's face was taunt as he drove, his knuckles hard on the steering wheel.

When they were safely in the driveway and off the road,  
Hannah unbuckled her seat belt as Bill shut off the car.  
Hannah leaped across the seat at once.

Their lips attached as Bill's arms found her waist.  
Nothing else mattered but kissing.

Hannah wondered briefly if Emily was home, the thought was gone in a flash of his tongue stud though.

They broke apart as Bill nibbled on her earlobe.

"Honey." Hannah muttered as Bill started nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Hhmmph?" He muttered.

"I gotta go."

"No..." He mumbled as he pulled her closer into his lap.

"I really – " Hannah said between a kiss " – Have to go –"  
Another kiss.

"I don't wanna." Hannah mumbled.

She laughed into his lips and pulled apart.  
He kissed her again.

She grabbed her bag and pulled apart, climbing out of the driver's side door.

She leaned back in and pecked his lips again.

"See you tomorrow." he laughed as he tried to pull her closer.

Hannah smiled and ran up the driveway, waving again as she giggled.

Emily and Tom were firmly attached at the face as Hannah walked up.

"Excuse me." She said in a British accent as she skirted around them.

She thought she heard a "mmhhmmm" toward her as she opened the door, quickly closing it so no one else would see.


	74. Chapter 74

Emily sighed as Hannah shut the door. Tom just moved on to nibbling on her neck.

"Tom I should probably go inside." Emily mumbled.

"Really I think you should probably stay right here." He said nipping at her ear making her giggle.

"But. Mmmm." Tom cut her off with another kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled away breathing heavily.

"I think you should come home with me." Tom said with a smirk.

"What if the guys are there? What are you gonna say? Can we keep her please?" Emily laughed.

"No I'm gonna say you know what the hat on the door means boys." Tom smirked.

Emily laughed and smacked his arm.

"I'm just gonna go." Tom shrugged.

Emily grabbed his wrist pulling him back for one last kiss.

It was brief but still mind numbing.

"I'll be sure to come back for more of those." Tom smirked.

"I'm sure you will." Emily laughed as he ran out to his car.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**that's all I have for now.**

**Review please!**


End file.
